


One day Eight Skeleton falling into my life

by Nightmarecats239



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs Undertale, Action, Alternate Universe Swapfell, Alternate Universe Underfell, Alternate Universe Underswap, Comedy, F/M, Female Reader, Fluffy, Jacob is a sciencetist, Mack has powers, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Reader Has Powers, Reader has family issues, Reader is a tomboy, Reader is novelists, Reader's brother have powers, Reverse Harem, Roommate, main character has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmarecats239/pseuds/Nightmarecats239
Summary: (Y/N) is a normal person who works to jobs as she is also part of a secret society that help comfort people with powers to support each other. You and your friend Violet who has been your childhood friend as she has on crazy science freak brother who experiment of new things. One day the house next of you was sold. You start meeting all these skeletons as you knew monster and seen them, but skeleton kept popping up into your life as you start opening to them.





	1. Chapter One: The New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BattleMaiden13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/gifts).



> The was inspired by The House Next Door by BattleMaiden13
> 
> please check it out.
> 
> I love writing this fanfiction as I will be busy with other stories.

(Y/N) POV:

I was in my room, writing on my story as I hadn’t stop writing cause the deadline was approaching as I keep writing coming the ideas. I accidently lost my file of work but thanks to my note I was able to catch but it took a whole day of writing on the laptop. I was able to take breaks and eat but didn’t stop to sleep. Now it was 7:30pm my phone said as I save my work putting my laptop away then changed into some casual night clothes, I heard to door knocking so I look from my window to see the mansion double the size of our six bedroom house that it seemed like new neighbors greeting themselves over to us.

I heard Violet scream her head off calling me, so I quickly replied “In a minute Viol, I need grab something first” I shout back at her. I grab my badge and some equipment for reason as late at night when drunk and gross perverts attack you. I finally packed as head down to see my dear friend was giggling as she notices as she pulled me down to greet them. “Come you lazy bone, you been up there for ages now” as could help but let her drag me for close look to see two skeletons. 

“WELL HUMAN, I’M THE GREAT PAPRUS, ME AND MY BROTHER HAVE JUST MOVED IN NEXT DOOR WITH A FEW OF OUR COUSINS” he look cute was tall as I had look up to him. He wore a white and red t-shirt, a red scarf with some gloves and blue shorts. I knew my friend had sights on him since was so cute be butler at café for monster and humans and the small one who chuckled next to him saying “Hey kid like my brother said we just moved in and say hi.” He smaller than you, more like small a teen size as he wore a blue hoodie with white top and shorts, weird it looks like he hadn’t washed his top in ages.

It seemed Violet like them both as she smiled in her goofy grin on her face as introduce me to him “I’m (Y/N) (L/N), so how many are you in that house since bigger house on this street.” He looks at with a sweat run down his skull “well hmm…about eight of us but two of them are at their new jobs” woah that a lot as he said a few so there more, well got big family. “So, you guys don’t nervous since my dear roommate here just edgy since hasn’t slept so 48 hours now, but she won’t bite.” She knows to butt into things hehehe, she so cute when she mad well at least she saner than her brother.

She glares as smile “well I didn’t mean to rattle your bones Viol. Well I love stay and chat I have to before get Andrew on my nervous again so see ya” I ran off so Violet didn’t hit for punning around as the cut tall skeleton was crack at the pun saying “NOT ANOTHER ONE” well sorry didn’t know you hated pun got be careful around him, I’ll apologized later as I herd Sans saying “Don’t work yourself to the bone Kid.” I laugh at his pun so I say it now “Thanks Sans and sorry Papyrus about the joke didn’t know hate them too, see ya” I ran to my baby to her two wheels again. My motorbike was the best as I drove off to work when heard Papyrus loud voice “IT ALRIGHT MISS (Y/N), I WILL FORGIVE YOU” wow he too cute and kind for this cruel world.  
I rode my baby all the way to the jewelry store as it need to protect the priceless jewels that our manager had. We had got a lot of thieves trying to steal from here, but they haven’t gotten past me since I had sharp senses and have be able fight against them without kill. It was a 1-hour journey on foot, but I loved it took about 20 minutes if lucky with traffic. I always park my baby on the staff only parking area and safety security so no one could sell them as I head changing room as I notice I’m in the security room. That great I can take a nap while the other guard can do the work well as I head to the security room to see other guard smiling saying “Well kitty you have come, I need to go. Just need to warn ya Andrew is training the guards tonight well he meant be with ya. So, don’t get ya claw out on him yet” he chuckles as he leaves the room. 

Oh well that great stuck with the worse guard and he is training them, not my problem so I need to stay awake then. I wanted to sleep but I can last longer enough to not pass out as I stayed awake for five days before when I was younger as I was dare devil. I grab a refresh coffee with a snack I took with me and quickly eaten it down me before Andrew came. I grab the new device Jacob came up with since it was a great device and I knew how work with, so I check the cameras and use device to check the vents.

The door open behind me as did turn see them because it was Andrew because he click his tongue at me. “Oh you be fucking kidding me, you of all people today Dam it” as I laugh from his voice not look at him “What your problem, I could say the same since everyone is trying to work here and you can’t slack since have so newbies with ya pal” I smile as I look flying camera in room to see who was behind me. It was a tall skeleton and short skeleton pal that look like Sans and Papyrus so they must be their cousins. The tall one acted like Sans since the looked chill and relaxed and other look like Sans but he a crack in his skull and golden tooth in his mouth as I get chills for look at him. 

Andrew went an introduce me “This our co worker (Y/N (L/N) but we just her kitten cause of her talents. Beware she is a wild animal so do get her mad since took down many thieves” I laugh saying “What hell was that you say I’m a monster when you’re a coward and slacker who does do his work since the boss mad at you gave a job you can doz. Well you even say Mack the scary when he a big softy, you trying to scare the rookies away.” I see Mack enter the room glaring at Andrew saying “Andrew stop tell them nonsense and (Y/N) could you help with one them since your free” as wanted to say something to him.

I notice one camera there was someone I press the speaker “Entry number 1 area A, intruder alert in area A in floor 1 there are two intruders.” I open the device and play with flying camera to shoot a taser at the person knock them and another guard caught the other one. “Sorry about Mack didn’t mean to leave hanging there, pal” as he laughed “It alright since it is hard for you to try talk looking camera all the time. Well so witch one is taking to train just do it for me and if you see Andrew here slacking you can tell me sort okay” Well I have not choice but have one, since Mack was smile with Andrew saying “See what told ya she insane she took the guy like nothing and why are using device again. I will tell you are playing game” I sigh and got annoyed of him pissing me off.  
“Well the boss got from Jacob to help security abit more since we don’t want say who he used on but Boss was impressed since liked so he brought the off him.” I nervous as Mack was laughing since something was not going tell the boss. “URG…you guy never say anything about that science freak guy” well you don’t want to since he use you as a lab rat urgh this gut is serious so I made my decision “Well I take tall skeleton plus by the way Andrew I can see what you are doing Bro, its just stupid since is a camera in the office” I send the flying Camera at him as he freak out, this guys is fun to tease since he annoying.

Mack grabs the camera the let go since need it so gave it him as he looks at me saying “(Y/N) thank you for camera and I use to keep an eye on this trouble maker and I will introduce you to them. The tall skeleton is Orange and short one is Red” I smiled their names are colors well you don’t see that every day. “Well nice to meet ya the names (Y/N), don’t believe everything Andrew tells ya. Don’t believe ask the other guards” I smile hearing little Andy mad. Then turn my chair around to Mack look at me “Well look like a wreck did not sleep” He give me a cup of coffee well he was right about me “Yeah trying finish my project for work, I kinda lost the file and had to redo everything again but lucky for me I note some notes down.” I laugh abit look at him saying “I hadn’t sleep for almost two days hehehehehehe” rubbing the back of my head. “At least it not three days and I would have to send home what happened last.” He looks at me then left the office with Orange as I got it to professional mode look at him.  
“Well do ya want to take a sit sorry about the fuss, Andrew is kinda a problem with other staffs so I through the basic.” He shrugs his shoulders bones and sat down saying “it isn’t a problem kid, well is it true you took down a bear, he kinda said he saw ya do it.” I blinked look at him saying “Just don’t believe everything he says he kinda make thing up since a coward, well he worse person to work. And you might tell ya friend or cousin as well that he is terrible liar.” 

I grab the device show him “this our device that control the camera since all guard will have one still they still new we will have you do with just camera have taser bullet to just stop humans and magic bullets stop monsters using magic and help us catch them.” I point at the camera showing and mark his map of the place codes point for area of building as he kept eyes on me while I explained. “do you have any question that doesn’t involve what just said, Orange?” he looks surprised by my question as rubs back of his neck. “Well I was wondering why ya chose me kid” I look at him will I don’t know but I didn’t like being a room with that short skeleton it creeps me out. “Well I had gut feeling not to choose the Red since I kinda creep out by his smile in camera staring at me. Do ya wanna know what happened to get the boss to agree to these devices.” 

He looks at me as he was not surprised about not choosing Red, “Yeah I kinda want to know now” he looks at me as I smile. I notice a turn orange on his cheek bones is he blush. “Well my roommate brother is Jacob and he kinda was showing he devices to help to protect my boss business and he love to show how work on people and monsters so me and Mack was passing by unlucky. He grabs me and Mack to be his little lab rats, so we tried dodge to blast of the camera and he knock out our boss, we panicked as he carried into, he chairs, and he recorded us. He used us for proof they work it was horrible at least the boss does remember the fact him get hit so we agree to never tell him.” 

He laughs as I blush from the embarrassment he says “You gotta be Kidding me kid you did” he smiled as I pouted “I didn’t mean to crack you up will your terrible humour.” He chuckles “I don’t know like my puns very much, they must have punny” you laugh at his joke. “We can comfier your one Sans and Papyrus’s cousins.” He looks shocked for a second then turn calm saying “oh met those two well that weird” he looks at wondering how I now them. I smile at him “Well since I ran into my way to work looks like we neighbors so it probably fun than last neighbors we had” he looks me with a chuckle saying “Well that explains then it nice to meet ya neighbor since me my bro, also live there” as I irrupted “with eight other cousins.”  
“So he told about that ya well there since brothers looking for work since it hard finding work when you’re a monster” seriously there jerks out still racist urgh humans are stupid to not be friends with these monster well so use to monster being around stop doubting them since have some anime friends that are monsters. “Well I can’t really help since most humanity is so stupid. Well good luck to your brother.” He smiles as both of our phone pinged as I open mine see Viol on the chat texting me.

Violet: hey (Y/N) I meet a cousin of Papyrus

Violet: they so cute need them in my café staff

Violet: they agreed work in my café.

Violet: they so cute (Y/N).

Me: Plz calm down girl so stop spamming.  
Violet: okay can you me a favor. 

Me: yeah what is.  
Violet: get some food we all most out of food plz  
go shopping.

Me: okay I will but don’t get mad when I don’t what you want okay.  
Violet: okay I promise good luck at work.  
Me: thanks

I look up to Orange to reading his text chuckling as I look at him “what so funny Orange” I was curious of his source of laughter. “heh my bro was just offered a job without applying, from a human.” Oh, so this cute cousin of Papyrus was Orange’s brother as smile “Well I better he has fun play butler at my roomie must offered him to work at her Café. I hope he enjoys it.” I smile showing my text seeing his surprised face made me laugh inside but he chuckles “Well you have to give my thanks to her kid” he rubs my head, I pouted since I’m being treat as a kid and its embarrassing. 

We talk through every detail of the job and he was such a punster give out pun every chance he could get as we soon would laugh at the other skeleton face with Andrew. He is angry with the guy since he was just talk about himself, I could blame the short skeleton, I was like that before with him and threaten him teach before reported him to the boss, but lucky Mack was there. It so cute his angry face as I was laughing cause of how cute and funny that Andrew was so dumb of this skeleton’s silent rage.

My radio turning on with Mack “(Y/N) your shift done and tell Andrew to the Office he with me now and bring the new guard as well” I grab my radio “I cop that but I think you should teach the numbskull to not to anger new comer.” I sigh turning to Orange “well wish me good luck and you got to deal with Andy now.” I ran out of the room to pick my radio saying “hey Andy you better head to security room now since you we Mack. He wants to you and new guard to come security since my shift is over see ya numbskull. If make got alive since I feel like a similar scenario before ah right how new guard hit, make you pay. Hehehehehehe that was best moment I did to ya pal.” I walk down to change room back into my clothes and back home to drop my baby home.

The ride home was a peaceful as I enjoy the gravity push it resistance against me. I always love the thrill of going fast and speeding like there no tomorrow hehehe. When I got home as I park my bike home and then walk up down the street to the nearest convenient shore to buy things on Viol list. I grab a basket as I didn’t really pay attention to my surrounds, Grab everything on the list and threw a couple of snacks to have as well. I notice hardly anyone in here as go to pay the money to cashier not even looking at him, trying fight the urge of falling asleep. I grab the bags as all I notice there were bones from cashier, and I didn’t to tired to use my brain and head back to my home set everything on the kitchen counter. I slap myself to focus putting the bags away and then I could finally be able to go to bed so I didn’t bother if I was in my hoodie or jeans, all I could do was go to sleep in my comfy bed.

I hate being in the darkest the most since it reminds of my family and my parent always use to fight at each other. My oldest brother was only person I trusted out of my sibling since they were all freaks. They used play with you in the most abnormal way like experiment on you cause of your magic and DNA but other were to fight over you and always end with bruises and sometimes blood. You had five brothers and you didn’t like them at all for you move away, the oldest agreed since you were the youngest and only female you need find your own life. 

You least happy your twins’ older brother were in an Asylum helping them improve their possessive behavior and attachment to you since young age. You were glad get rid of them out your lives and Violet knew of your brothers and promised to protect me from them, one thing I love about my new family since we like sisters but her brother is annoying as he okay but I want to hit him for his stupid ideas of hanging out. Your mind went blank and very thing blank out into a forgetful dream to soon find morning come soon as this girl wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Cute and Evil Skeltons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its your day off as you sleep in late to get unknown knock on the door. Some how from a free day off to working in a café as you meet the other skeletons but knowing your luck. Today might be unlucky but it turn out great.

(Y/N) POV:

Ah I woke up to see it was afternoon on my day off lucky me, I had no work with novel since I finished it before yesterday and I open my phone to see any new updates on the manga and anime as I was part of anime chat group with human and monster free to be themselves with love of anime. We had rule of no disrespect since we are all anime loves and monster where part of anime. Like ‘the time I reincarnation into a slime’ and other manga’s with monster that were good, so I expected monster before they came to the surface. My Username: Skelo0193MeOw as I like cats and I was fan of the Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown as my teen years, but I mostly like different characters and shipping them. I love chatting to them some of the monster girls in the chat were in relationship with their girlfriend as I support people being gay or bio. I haven’t been in a relationship since I don’t really see any guys or girls, I’m attractive to since haven’t experience romance and I embarrassed easy when I notice them being serious romance.

I read too many romance novels and written the most kinky shit and different types of novels but in real life it embarrassing as I don’t show people me so I dress up as this all wise writing ‘Nova Mel’ well if my pen name for my books. I hear knocking on the door as I hated having visits in this early as look my phone to see a text from Jacob as he was coming to drop by. I didn’t realize we post to hangout today urgh I want sleep more. I get up looking at the neighbor house, smiling as I thought. 

I really want to get along with these neighbors as the last one sucked bad I had kick they butts since their boyfriends were stalking me and watch me showed and I got the police involved since I didn’t want to live in an unsafe area. The neighborhood agreed and sue the people who lived there, and the council kick them out for disturbs and making an illegal photos and video that arrested the boyfriend of the girl who used to lived there.  
I got changed in something plain and simple, a plain white top, trousers that navy blue skinny jeans, a dark blue and white jersey. I had a pair white socket and a pair of navy ankle length pumps. I tie up my hair up high wild ponytail make look like a punk.

I ran quickly to answering the door to see the one and only mad scientist in the flesh. I rub my eyes say, “sorry I forgot we post hangout and we not do experiment since I had a late shift yesterday” he smirks at me saying “Oh course kitty cat since we are going my sister Café to see these new hires she talk about.” Well it that I fine with his overprotective of his dear sister “Well you are buying this time” I yawn trying to cover my mouth he took a picture of that triggered me. “Hey Jacob what did I say about taking picture of me” hissing at him as he laughs “Well your just so cute I had sent it to my sister well let go….ouch I deserve that” I punch in the arm since I was annoyed with him. He maybe a genius but he is an idiot but personality and he like an annoying brother that never had plus I really wanted something sweet to eat.

I locked the door heading out with him in his car as I look out window not a care in the world as he started a conversation “hey I heard you about the few night you hadn’t sleep” well I laugh abit “yeah about almost two days with no sleep.” I look worried and smile sadly saying “well Kitten I thought you were abnormal but seriously your so abnormal since you can last a whole three day well before the craziness happens. But it good to see you go some sleep in the end as I was kinda worried to see your violent clingy sleepwalk that isn’t something want experience again.” Huh I why do everyone even Mack says that is it really that bad.

I look at him “Well I don’t know may be the insecurities I have around people cause my whole family situation.” I sight really didn’t like to bring up my family to anyone and Violet understood why she is only person I truly trust with my life with. We arrived at the café, as had to park at the supermarket down the street. This part of town was monster friendly as most businesses here allow monster to work, shop and hangout without rude people around even the police had a hard time deal with petty calls and rude racists people. History taught me that most human are racist we even did to our own kind plus I never like men thin they could dominate woman as servant of the male’s entertainment think about it sickens my stomach. 

We enter the shop greeted by the hire a small cute little skeleton in a butler outfit with his blue scarf around his neck. I feel heat rising my check as he looks so cute, I want hug him forever. I smile saying “hey you must be blue, can tell your boss that her roommate and brother are here” as shaking his hand, he smiles as I feel bless with his angelic smile. It reminds of a cute anime character that can’t remember his name and I feel Jacob nudging me in sheepish smile as I want so badly to punch that smirk off his face, but I didn’t want the cute skeleton to see so I hold back. 

He smiles saying “I BE BACK IN A MINUTE HUMANS” he ran to the kitchen look so cute he ran then I notice Papyrus come out with some order as look at me waving after giving a couple they food. Walk to me and Jacob was be behind me since he like how tall he was. “MISS (Y/N) CAME, AND WHO YOUR HUMAN FRIEND NEXT YOU?” ah Papyrus was so cute “ah this is Violet’s older brother, he worried about his sister, so we came here to check thing are going.” I smile he look generally happy as it was true what Viol said these two skeletons are pure and innocent it a rare thing to see in people as I call this a true blessing.

Violet came through the kitchen door as she smiles to see you saying “ah (Y/N) can come into the kitchen I need help” as she drags me while her brother follows us leaving Papyrus going back to his job. Ah I want to chat to him more as I feel the glares between the two siblings. Well she leaves me standing in the kitchen with some staff stare at me, it was making uncomfortable as she pulls out a maid outfit smiling at me “I need help (Y/N) and could please help me and have to wear the outfit.”

“Seriously, I do not wear the dress I refuse” pouting as she knows I hate dresses the most cause of my mother weird habits was to force me to dress up for everything. I hear that the two skeleton both saying, and they look at me so we they cute expressions.  
Blue: “I THINK YOU LOOK GOOD IN THAT OUTFIT MISS” he says with a big smile and starry eyes

Papyrus: “I THINK SO TOO MISS (Y/N)” he smiles as he is most honest to his opinion, it makes me blush at their words.  
(Y/N): “If you say so” I hide my embarrassed face scratching my cheek as I’m not use to flattery from people. this makes me feel confident to wear a dress just for these kind souls.

I hear a laugh from Jacob as I annoyed, and I could make more fun. “I’ll do it only if you make your dumb brother of your wear the outfit and make me breakfast, I’m starving” as I smirk a him see his face flinch and stretch on the counter facing Viol. She looks at me before smirking as this would be fun to watch. “alright I have to agree and help your (Y/N), ah brother please wear this for me” she smiles creepily as I laugh while I quickly eat a leftover cupcake before going to changing room.

It was fun see Jacob running for this life as I got dress, I grab my wig and put some makeup with some eye contact in my eye changing the color of my eye. I exit the room with my phone ready take some photos of Jacob cosplay as he was wearing a girl wig and had horrible make put on him by his sister who did it on purpose. I laugh after snapping photos as he growls saying “kitten your seriously will pay if don’t delete that photo” as I hide the fact I sent to his sister and my laptop then show him me deleting the photo. 

“Well it was funny too bad; you look cute and it could have good one to show Mack” I smirk as he gets embarrassed me calling him cute well that enough teasing him now. I put my shoulder as I smirk saying “Too bad I have work here while hang out well at least it not one your experiments.” I grab a drink of water then took a breath getting ready for change into character. I grab a notepad to write orders and I go as I had fans in café as people look at me smiling to know their favorite maid is here. Well I did work here to help out with my roommate and now I’m a special maid that should only come on event days.

“Mena your work working today” one of our regulars and my stage name is Mena lulu. I smile at me say answering with a cheery personality.  
“Oh, my boss asks come today since need help for the usual rush hour since we have such cute energetic new hires ya know. So, what can I get ya mister?” I have to play along with their talks.

I run orders as some people smile as I help out with the kids special the crying as I had a few minutes helping out with the kitchen head to out to the front while Papyrus and Blue were being taught the ropes after rush hour. I notice a crying from one customer and a maid look at me “Mena help with this” I see her whispers as I grab a first aid kit from my pocket as I head to the crying. I see a skeleton that look like Blue but edgy and he had a scar on his left eye.

I bend down saying in my serious voice letting down the act I normally play, “hey tell where is hurt okay” as I go to touch him, he slaps my hand hissing at me “DON’T TOUCH ME HUMAN.” He does like being touch well as I look dead into his eye then know the liquid running down his arm. I grab my disinfectant spar as I grab his arm show his wound as I say “listen I will only spar this and put a give a bandage you can do yourself if you want. Just let just me help this once then I won’t touch again this fine with you sir.” He glare at me then stirs at me “HPHM HAVE YOUR WAY HUMAN” well at least he cooperating with we me as I smile saying “thank you” before sparing the disinfectant on his arm then I let go saying “If you want I will offer you a free desert on the house sir.” 

He looks at me saying “A chocolate cake” as he stands up rubbing his arm before returning to his seat. I ran in the kitchen to start making his chocolate cake myself as I was happy dine was so rude at me as he looks so cute as he blushed saying he wanted a chocolate cake. I grab the newly bake chocolate cake on a plate put cream with a sauce message on for him being good boy. Ah he made look like a bad boy but he look so cute act like one and I so weird to see another skeleton as I thought ah he must have a brother too since I see four skeleton that were two pair of brothers and they have eight skeletons in that one house. 

I grab a plate as I notice he was with a tall skeleton similar to Orange and Red as I just feel like he looks similar, na I must over think things. I put the plate down to the skeleton saying in my Mena voice “here sir your chocolate cake freshly bakes from the oven. Hope you enjoy” I run away back into the kitchen as I grab one my chocolates as setting out for Blue and Papyrus write a note as left a contact details since I wanted to be friends with them since I got to know them during this work session.

Papyrus really hates pun cause he brother Sans always make every chance he got as I felt back for him. He loves spaghetti as he does art of cooking as I promised him and Blue to try their cooking and Blue was really good at make simple desserts. Blue loved tacos as he looks so cute, him and Papyrus were like cute little children as they would try look cool and the customers loved how they were even if I help with my fans show how cute and adorable, they were. I hope they both don’t get someone rude coming into the café and scaring them or worse making them cry, well I wouldn’t stand for that.

I grab a cake taking it home as I had to take a bus home since Jacob left after being embarrassed by his younger sister and me. I took a bus that took off a 40 minutes off my walk then I had to walk home another 15 minutes to get home as I notice a man walks up to me saying “ah miss you look lovely don’t ya mind if ya came with me” he grabs my arm as I tried to pull his grip on my arm and I was ready knock him out. “Hey bastard let go off me before I fucking kill ya” he was a sick pervert as I felt so sick wanting to get rid of this filth from my body. I notice what said I sometimes lose my cool and mess up words up as he smirks creepily say “ya won’t before I’m done with ya cutie.” 

“GET OUT MY WAY HUMAN” a demanding voice behind us as he glares, he looks like Orange and another skeleton I met before. Luckily the man runs away scared from this bad boy who remind me of the overlord as I smile this skeleton has my respect as I look down on me. “GRRH YOU HUMAN I SAID GET OUT MY WAY AND DON’T THINK I SAVED YOU CAUSE YOU NEED HELP. YOU ARE JUST IN MY WAY” I smile I don’t care if he says that I say “thanks dude and I going to thank even way since you help me. If you don’t mean to, you look really cool sir.”

He walks off ignoring me as I smile, he so cool a dark anti-hero who did so he want care about get involved with problems and step to help a poor woman. He inspired me to write a new story a overlord who help a woman and never show his emotions to the people as he is big tsundere. I run home pasting him saying “see ya around neighbor, hope I see ya around.” I run past him as hear him say “I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN” cool he is as run into my house writing new content for my new book. I think I will eat my food then go to bed to sleep since I have a long day tomorrow.

Back at Café

???? POV:

I came into Café milord wanted to see since they serve monsters and I know that two Skeletons were there, and milord wanted to tease Blue at his job. I go to the table milord was at to see his arm was bandage as he glares ask, I ask “milord are you alright” it look like he didn’t want speak about it and he act strangely as he peeps at the kitchen are for staff only. Maybe he really wanted to really tease Blue and Papyrus since was in a bad mood and I kept silent wondering how milord hurt his arm. I then notice a maid serving milord as she looks like the human from last night from convenient shore I was working for. I do notice the human was look tired sleepy almost falling asleep when I serve her bet did even notice but she cute just watch her walk around the place. 

It was her just dress differently with a wig, eye contact and make up it could fool anyone, but I saw through her act with a fake smile walking here saying milord “here sir your chocolate cake freshly bakes from the oven. Hope you enjoy” a second smile look real with that cute voice well I really cute. I notice she ran off back into the kitchen as milord had a cake with writing saying ‘thank you patient master’ he blushed at the comment what hell happened for milord to fall for such a comment he groans “I BET THIS TASTE WORSE THAN THAT BRATS DESSERTS” I look at him as he takes a bit, his express made me wonder what it tastes like. “THIS ISN’T THAT BAD BUT IT COULD DO BETTER” I look as I grab a bit without milord noticing this was really good from Blue dessert well milord praise a human that rare.

I want to really look into this human as I pretend to go to bathroom as I notice the human in staff kitchen so cut without her wig on as took picture for milord and I left after the room exit the building in her normal clothing I took a photos. I didn’t why I taking photo, but this look cute enough to see her what she looked like she break down. Milord will love these as I may kept a few photo to myself as I return to my milords side as he was arguing between Blue as Papyrus step in dragging Blue as he greeted me with his high loud voice “HELLO SYRUP, YOU’RE HERE WITH YOUR BROTHER. YOU MISS ONE OUR NEIGHBORS SHE REALLY NICE AND OUR BOSS IS HER ROOMMATE. THEIR REALLY NICE” blue even agreed as I answered him “well too bad we miss them any we can introduce ourselves later” I laugh as I head to my milord side. 

“I DON’T CARE SINCE PEASANTS ARE WORELESS AND DON’T WANT BE INVOLVED WITH THEM” milord is right we shouldn’t be time on humans since they aren’t all nice. The Blue pull his phone out show a picture of one the humans that someone sent him as his annoying high pitch voice was annoying as milord says it to be. “WELL THIS MISS (Y/N) SHE REALLY NICE FROM EARLIER” I look close to see it was her the girl in maid outfit so her name (Y/N) interesting as I say to milord. “milord isn’t human from earlier who served you that cake” this pipes my interests see him glancing at the photo saying with a smirk “interesting the peasant lives next door why don’t introduce ourselves, Mutt.”

I nod in this demand as I long as my brother happy but why is interested in this human, what did she do to get him in a good mood? Is it to do with that bandage on his arm and I know she cute but milord to have interest to her what is that girl anyway?


	3. Chapter 3: The Awkward Dinner With The Skeleton Neighbors part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violets and Papyrus had made plans for a dinner this afternoon while you were a sleep yesterday as they invited all the skeletons at once without your permission. You feel nervous and uncomfortable doing these social event since your not big fan of parties or big social event. This before the big dinner happens and you given three points of views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys won't believe it but doing the whole event of this skeleton dinner was really crazy for me and reader-chan being a shut in who does really like attending to these evening it so crazy. I hope you enjoy and I will try upload part 2 as well cause it was awkward to wright then check it while I writing the next chapter plus the other stories and artwork.
> 
> This summer has been a hard working plus I don't like the summer heat but crazy weather with rain and winds. Hope you guys having a great summer OwO.

Violet POV:

I had woken up in early morning as I get changed into my pretty outfit, a cute dark green floral print short fit and flare dress Casual dress with some back leggings and some green pair of wedges sandals on my feet. I put on a white blouse on and I had my friendship bracelet on from (Y/N) since it was precious to both of us and she was a pain the butt, but she has moment that you want to protect her. I always want to look my best even when I’m cooking and I love cute things as these clothes, (Y/N), animals and those cute neighbors.

Once I put on my clothes, I calmly brush my hair make it present able since I trying look nice specially invited Papyrus’s and Blue’s whole household for a dinner party. I haven’t told (Y/N) since still a sleeping for catch up on the lack of sleep, she missed work on her new book chapters. I want her to sleep while I make breakfast and get food for the dinner for ten people and need to be roast dinner like a feast. I love (Y/N) to make her glorious desserts that to die for and I tried to have her make so off the desserts in our menu, but she refuses to cook them since she got busy will writing the script. She sometimes hangout at the café having a refreshing drink to help her focus for new inspiring ideas as she sometimes gets bored.

She has been taking a break and relax lately as I want to stop working. She deserves some fun and I haven’t seen her laugh for two weeks and yesterday laugh also made some friends without my guidance and it the two cuties, I hired at my restaurant. They so cute and helpful as (Y/N) seriously use some my ingredient for my customer for herself and gave the new hires some and me none as she took them and when I got back, she eats them all for herself. That girl and her appetite is abnormal she can eat a whole fresh cook chicken to herself and she is lazy never trying to go in the sun since it burns her skin easily. She just like a cat so cute mysterious and most men tried to woo her heart but the most thing love about she honest with her feeling and she never been in love show her innocent when she gets so embarrassed. She is my roommate even with her brother issues and that horrible bitch seriously what will people these days.

I set the breakfast down on the table then put (Y/N) in the microwave as I eat my food while checking the latest news on food and health issues since like keep our meals balanced. I want be careful with our diets since a certain roommate is really picky with salads in her meal, she will eat fruit and a few vegetables but she really mostly eat sweets, snacks and meat. She come down and eat breakfast, but she needs to eat proper balanced meals. I finished my breakfast put it under sink ready to be washed up as I head upstairs to (Y/N) to get her up.

‘Knock knock’

I hear a groan, I can tell she starting to wake but is still half asleep well she always been a heavy sleeper. I open her door as she in bed having the blanket cover the body as she cuddles her cat teddy that her late father gave as a child before the accident. I grab her arms pull her up shouting “(Y/N) wake up breakfast is downstairs ready I need to go and get food for the grocery.” She stares at me like lifeless zombie as she always like this as I remember the first I tried wake her up, I was scared to death think she was going eat me or turn me into a zombie well I did watch a horror movie on zombies the night before.

“hmm…Viol…what time is.” She rubbing the eyes like a cute kitten and she half sleep with her drool still running down her mouth as she slow flops on the stomach stretching as rolls on her back then jump of the bed. She yawns while walk downstairs like a zombie as she set microwave to reheat her food. “so why you need to go get more when have some here” she says glaring at me for forcing herself to wake up even if she is half asleep. “well are have dinner with our new neighbors as I have invited them all over from dinner later and we will be have a roast fests for them and want you to do the desserts as I have the dinner, knowing you will try to eat the meat.”

Her face was shock and hungry as says “you invite them over without tell me firsthand before well I a least get introduce myself to them. Guess what they all two set of brothers that related seriously I think they have even more cousins.” I look so surprised she already met them it just being two days. “What really how did ya meet them already” she looks at me count with hands “Well we met Sans and Papyrus at the entrance of our house. Two of them that started their work at my nightshift but got to know Orange but not Red. I met Orange’s brother blue yesterday and severed their two skeletons yesterday never got their names. Oh, and on my way home I got attack by a perv old man and cool dude who a skeleton possible related to Red as he saved me from the man but never got his name yep like I care.” What one second she just some person cool that a rare of this stubborn, cautious of people, pervert hater, badass, tomboy girl just a random skeleton monster cool dude.

“(Y/N) there no way you just a guy cool” she smirks saying “don’t ya need go shopping” she getting cocky to try get off the topic. “Well I be going now and please get yourself ready before I come back” she glares at her food getting out the microwave and head to the table, looking at me “okay miss mother viol” she gives grin before chuckling to herself. I swear she can just like a kid sometimes, “Seriously I’m not your mother little miss I’m not so cool kitten” she groans at the kitten then we both laugh calling each other names. I grab my bag head out of the house see a skeleton and waved at him even if I was ignored, I still headed to the supermarket in my beautiful car that was next to (Y/N)’s motorbike.

(Y/N) POV:

Oh well I didn’t want to have to attend a dinner party that in my house but know Violet she does anything to get know neighbors and she try to get me friends to get along with them. So, I won’t get hangout out or forced in experiment with her brother on most my days off. Well but I don’t want just to meet them all at once it like an otome game with skeletons instead anime guys and I hope I don’t do anything weird will I’ll be on best behavior for Viol, so she doesn’t get mad at me.

I eat my breakfast while looking at my phone to see news updates of my notifications I’m subscribe to. I read all the latest manga as I try look for ideas for my story and maybe look for desserts to cook for dinner. I really didn’t like the idea of people I hardly know coming into my home and having with us. I am nervous what to come since they will be eight skeletons as I will not show any attraction to them like I did to Ainz Ooal Gown in the dark days since that skeleton who saved me was abit similar to him, I called him cool and must kept it a secret since I’ll probably be teased by them.

I notice I a few texts from the two little skeletons from yesterday.

‘Miss (Y/N) can’t wait for tomorrow and thank you for the cake. It very delicious and sweet like you. Oh, this Blue’ oh seriously he a charmer. I put contact ‘sweetie blueberry’

‘Miss (Y/N) thank you for today as I hope we get to know check other. Well see you tomorrow the great Papyrus’ Ah Papyrus this so cute innocent so I call him ‘cinnamon roll’

After I finished my breakfast, I head to the bathroom throwing my clothes into the washing basket ready to be washed later. I take a nice relaxing bath with my favorite bubble bath. I love the smell of it mixing into my skin and I put on my playlist of all my favorite music, I feel relax from the stressful working days I had plus it would have been easier if hadn’t lost that file.

I wash all the dirt and marks I had gain from yesterday since having a dinner party, I need to be cleaned and refreshed or Viol will be mad at me. I wanted just to relax in the bath and to forget my problems so, I can calm down from panicking about the neighbors since I’m not ready or build my courage up to introduce myself. I hadn’t really been so brave since no one notices me in panic on inside as I act really well.

I slide myself into the bath relaxing my whole as I gently scrub my body as I never consider myself beautiful even Viol is jealous of me, but I feel like in not what outside but inside that matters. She has been so beautiful and caring as she way better than me. I’m more a man so I would call myself cool since I not cute even people say I am, but I feel cool is what I am. Viol doesn’t realize that she is beautiful than no one else she met and people never notice she is a diamond that blends in with the stones. Her cakes have her love and no matter who she bakes her cake have more love in than mine that why are popular and mine has the affections of her love and kindness she gives me that makes the cake taste delicious is your feels of love and admiration that make the cake taste nice.

She is too blind to see that she is amazing person and I love but she too pushy having this party as I try to dress nicely but no dresses. I wash my hair while thinking about the funny moments she and I shared as Violet is my best friend who like a sister that I never had but she more like a mother who mothers me with her love. Since our middle school, we had been friends and I would stay over her house until I left my house and moved into her house while her parents defend me as my older brother agreed with Violet’s family for them to take care of me while was busy with his business. He never trusted my brothers be alone with me and my brother was basically our legal guardian before Mack took care of me. Mack is basically taking care of me after he came of age and my brother agreed since he was someone who grew up with us and he was like a big brother to me as Violet family mostly need the space still the stress of their own children.

My thought we drifting everywhere as I relaxed listening to the music as my thought went away and I relaxing with a peace for mind think on my next few chapters for my book.

After 20 minutes later

I got up from the bath wrapping a towel around me as left bath water drains as I walk to my room with the curtains still closed as I used my light my phone to search for clothes to welcome my neighbors in. I found a black pair of skinny jeans with so comfy grey winter boots, a white and black stripe sweater with a silver chained heart locket necklace as had a lot of flower patterns on it. I had my hoodie over me since I was going to cook, and I didn’t want to dirty my sweater making desserts. 

I went downstairs grabbing some ingredient in the fridge since we had enough to make a sponge cake with cream and strawberries. I grab my mixing bowl as I a secret ingredient as I have a bit of honey instead of sugar as it would give a nicer taste of the sponge cake. I have a sweet tooth and I have been careful with eat too much since Viol would take all my snacks away if I kept eat them instead of dinner.

I hear the door open as it must been Violet coming in with her cooking as bring about 5 bags in the kitchen and she wasn’t joking about it being a huge dinner party, it more like a feast. I really want to eat the meat, I know it was for tonight, but it looks so delicious to eat when its cook. I notice in corner of my eye as I saw ice cream tub in the bag as I put the sponge in the oven. I wonder to the bag with the ice cream tub to see more than one ice cream in the bag as I grinned look at her put these on the table.

“So that these for Viol” she looks at me with nervous smile as her face when pale.

“Uhm……I thought…we could have some for tonight at the dinner go with your desserts” she nods her head looking panickily and I knew she was lying. This will be fun.

“Seriously I am not dumb one container is enough, but these tubs of ice cream aren’t even the same flavor. You’re not tell me that you say I can’t have ice cream like this but you is not fair Viol.” This will make feel guilty and she will make me and her share these. Her face, you could tell she starting feel guilty.

“Okay, the truth is I want to try them and not let you fine out………we could share together. I didn’t mean make this unfair for you, but you can’t eat whole tub in one day okay.” Well like I say, I know her the best. I least I can eat ice cream.

“Hell yeah, let me help you with bags and dinner since you have a lot of food to cook” she smiles of my offer as she goes to the other bags. 

“Fine but I will do as I will be on vegetables, I can’t trust a wild creature like you near the meat” I smile nodding show would keep my promise.

Meanwhile at the Skeletons House:

PAPYRUS POV:

Me, Blue, Black and Edge had just come back from our wonderous work out session as me and Blue we going to tell everyone about the dinner last night but not everyone was there. Only people who knows of it is Black, Edge, Sans and Syrup since Orange and Red were at work as my brother is lazy enough to not tell them when saw them. I know Sans can but lazy but it ridiculous when he hasn’t even finish unpacking, and those socks are still lying about on the floor.

Even Blue can empathy with me since his brother is just as bad as mine. We could tell Orange and Red this morning at breakfast since we all need be ready for this afternoon with two beautiful women who offered to welcome us to the neighborhood and we hoping to get to know our new neighbors better. They both them very nice and helpful to us since they gave me and Blue a job after now, we didn’t have to struggle finding work.

Blue and I have got them a gift for thanking them invited us, I got advice from miss Toriel as she said most young humans female love chocolate and flowers, so I did get the chocolates. We have to get breakfast ready and today Black is on breakfast duty and its weird Black was seems to be a different yesterday after he came in the café. Maybe it’s the cake he had since he had same type cake miss (Y/N) prepared us and they really good as taste nice. 

Miss Violet is really nice giving us a job, but it looks fun and miss (Y/N) really a good actress as I don’t know why she was wearing all that stuff as she looks beautiful without it. She is really nice as she even offered to help us in some of customers as even left her phone number for us contact them. As after a few minutes Black say breakfast was ready, me and Blue set the table while Edge went get our brothers up. 

This time will tell everyone about dinner this afternoon as I hope we could all get along with our neighbors. NYHE I can’t wait, and I wonder what I should wear to impress the human’s neighbors as I know half will be try to make an impression but other half is a mystery. As we set the table to notice my lazy brother came down greeting me saying “Hey bro need any help” it was nice of to offer to help. 

“I’M AFRAID YOUR TOO LATE ME AND BLUE HAVE JUST FINISHED SET THE TABLE UP ALREADY, MAYBE NEXT TIME SANS” he looks on edge about something but not now it will better late since we have that dinner plan with the humans.

The others start come down the stairs as we all down for breakfast then I look at blue and he nodded to signal the conservation. “WELL ORANGE, RED WEREN’T HERE LAST NIGHT BE WE GOT INVITED TO HAVE DINNER WITH OUR HUMAN NEIGHBORS.” The both look at surprise then at Sans who was a sleep as then I asked “I ASMURE THAT SAN DIDN’T TELL YOU WELL WE WANT YOU TRY DRESS NICELY SINCE THEY PREPARING FOOD FOR US” I clap my hand as taking Sans’s finished plate heading the kitchen before they could react.

THIRD POV:

After Papyrus left the room leaving two skeleton confused as they knew Sans was pretending to sleep to avoid an unpleasure conservation with the two. Then red questioned the others “Hey have any of you met the humans next door” most of them shrugged as Blue answer that question with exactment in his tone “YES I HAVE THEY ARE BOTH LOVELY HUMANS. MISS VIOLET EVEN GAVE ME AND PAPYRUS A JOB. WE MET MISS (Y/N) WHILE AT WORK AS THEY BOTH KIND AND WONDERFUL PEOPLE AS MISS VIOLET WAS CURIOUS ABOUT YOU GUYS WHEN TOLD HER SO SHE INVITED US TO A DINNER PARTY.” 

He smiles as some people didn’t like idea of this amazing idea, but they knew had met this neighbor since some of the we curious or suspicious who you were. Some go with the flow and go to the human’s house but one of the terrible Edge didn’t want got to this petty dinner party. Red want to got since heard they were females and persuades edge to go since he could take advantage to plan evil schemes against these neighbors.

All the skeleton after breakfast went get ready for this dinner party but some, we lazy enough to just do nothing like Sans who fell asleep and was left in the dinner room then just went to his room to read a favorite book of his. Papyrus had to come in this room get him some nice clothes to wear since won’t let his brother go in a dirty hoodie who know how long hasn’t been washed.

Blue had it as bad since he had carried his lazy bro upstairs to his room and had to get his clothes and wasn’t even tall enough to reach. His brother felt sorry for him and pick out the clothes he wanted to wear as this upset Blue since he hated being treated like a baby when Orange pet his head and make a pun about the wardrobe being too tall for him. He ran to his room to go changing leave his brother in the room.

Edge just left Red to do his own clothes as he gets dress and make himself perfect to charm the ladies. Red was just choosing a quick pair of shirt and trousers to go with his hoodie but real he was thinking about the two ladies as the room was near a window of the neighbors knowing the curtain closed so reason. He knew when he heard your name, thought of the girl who he didn’t see on his nightshift since room was so dark, but she just never looks at us. She pissed him off to think she was racist toward monster but no partially Orange learn a lot from than I did with Andrew since all he did was talk about himself as I think Boss would have been better to with than him.

Black and Syrup was just getting ready as Syrup just accompanying him with his preparation to find out if the maid the other day in fact they neighbor since Syrup wanted to know more since was next door to Red as he sometime try to see who live in the room opposite them but only to see closed curtain or just a bedroom not sure who lived in there.

After a few hours back to the girls:

(Y/N) was finished with her dessert and the cook vegetables with the mash. Violet let got and finished getting ready as she just put a black choker Yin Yang necklace. She put her hoodie she had on as she tied it around her hips and put some black and white earpiece. (Y/N) has always like the black and white reminding of the ‘good and evil’ from her manga’s and anime she had seen so far. She also had her powers to remind that her of her superheroes and villains from comics. 

She was fighter of justice when she was younger but now, she knew was more responsible and it was pointless to keep being a hero when people always be the same their crimes and sins. She also just got bored of it and grew up to view of the reality was like more than many times when she was in high school. She never to use her powers in front of people because they will just cause even more troubles than you want them to. She only her closes friends knew like Viol, her brother and Mack as well knew.

I came down downstairs to see Violet setting the dining room up as she left the kitchen unguarded as I sneak in the kitchen to see she set all the dishes. On plates and serves from those fancy restaurants on TV and a few places she knew of. She smiled cause of her friends had work as it looks like a buffet since we didn’t know what they liked, and it was perfect for monsters since am nervous of what they liked.

~Knock Knock~

Oh no they are here already.


	4. The Awkward Dinner With Skeleton Neighbors part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There thing get really awkward as you have to deal with eight skeleton in your home and giving them a house tour. Luckily for you manager to bond with a few skeletons before it ended....

‘Knock Knock’

There was a knock on the front entrance, so I stayed in the kitchen cause I was so nervous as I didn’t want leave the kitchen and I didn’t them to know my dark secret about liking a skeleton from anime. I would die from embarrassment and I hide in my room forever and swear to never see another skeleton in my life. 

I hear Violet answered the door to hear Papyrus and Blue voice with two familiar voice from yesterday and I could hear their conservation. From over to the kitchen as I knew what will happen next as she will realize I’m in the kitchen since let her guard down.

“HELLO MISS VIOLET WE CAME LIKE PLANNED NYHE AND THESE ARE OUR COUSINS” Papyrus must be show who they cousins were to her as I could guess what she would say.

‘ah its nice meet you all as I heard so much from Papyrus about you guys’ I knew her the best since she now so easy to ready. 

“IS MY BROTHER ORANGE, OTHER TALL EDGE SKELETON IS EDGE AND NEXT TO HIM IS BROTHER RED. THE SMALL EDGE SKELETON IS BLACK AND HIS BROTHER IS SYRUP.” I knew it Red and Orange would be here and a tall edge skeleton that must that from yesterday who helped me. Welp I’m not going out there not yet. Blue introduce them and I heard the voice of that brat from yesterday.

“URGH YOUR IS ANYONNING AND YOUR RUIN OUR INTRODUCTION TO THE HUMAN NEIGHBOR” he sounds not pleased for reason was he expecting someone else to be there.

“ARE YOU GOING TO LET US IN HUMAN” it is that skeleton from yesterday. 

I hear the door slam as I knew they were in the building as I don’t want them to know I am in kitchen yet, so I try to keep silent. I could hear them more clearly to hear the other skeletons who weren’t shouting, and I’m used to the loud sound in my ears. Then they questioned my existence missing as then I just hide behind the counter watching and wait for a gorilla to come hunting me down.

“EXCUSE ME MISS VIOLET WHERE MISS (Y/N)” I hear silence as she clicks as smiles answering him.

“Excuse me for moment I need to get her but first please seat down in dinner since we be food in a moment” they all gone into the dinner room, probably wondering what just happened.

I hear the kitchen door open as she says “(Y/N) I know you’re in here come out okay” I jumped up look at her all nervous as she looks at me calmly.  
“Your nervous aren’t ya, sorry I focus you to be here, but you can seat next me okay.” I nod taking her hand as I took a breath as I build up my nervous of steel just need to act chill. I grab a dish on to the trays to carry them into the dinner. I enter the room to see the skeleton just stared at me as this was awkward for me as I really want to run out of the room. I smiled putting down the plate say “hi the name (Y/N) nice meet ya all” then the skeleton just introduces themselves as I listen to who was name belonged to which skeleton. I sat down next to open seat between Violet and Orange as it was awkward.

Viol start conservations with them, and I look at my phone knowing it rude something, but I was listening to the conversation it was interesting. I was look at, so conversation starts that won’t annoy them in any way. Then one conversation got my interest in a least.

“SO, DO YOU HUMAN KNOW OF ANY GOOD PLACE TO BUY TOOL” Edge had asked this question and Violet doesn’t know any those places.

“I know place it not far from here, basically know a guy who owns the place if you I can show the place plus isn’t a racist to monsters.” I feel the stares on me as Sans look at me.

“Kid you really know place like that” I nod from his reaction as he looks at, he to see if I was nervous at him staring at me.

“Yeah I basically was raised by the guy” yeah because Mack was the guy was talking about plus, he works at his own business of repairing items and he sell items for scientist like Jacob. 

“Oh yeah that place where my brother goes” I hear Viol sigh as she didn’t like her brother that much because he was opposite of little Violet and she hated being treated like a child.

“Yep well I think won’t be around for while a least what yesterday” I grin at look at the photo as I tried keep myself from laughing about the fact, I was the one who came up with idea.

“So, what happened yesterday” ah red questioned it like others were looking as I didn’t want answer, but lucky fate decides to spare me. 

*Ring* *Ring*

I look at my phone as I say to them “Excuse got answer this” as I so embarrassed and happy to escape the awkward atmosphere. I ran into the kitchen to answer the call that was Mack who would try and check on me.

Violet POV:

I was talking to Papyrus and Blueberry about how most place to visit that were monster friendly as I learned that they had been in neighbourhood that were really bad and not friendly to monster. I told them that was expectable of human to do that as I notice (Y/N) listening while look on her phone as she didn’t bother talking since, she was so nervous. So, the skeleton might have noticed some off by her behaviour but she usual gives off a usual aura about as she doesn’t act the way how she feels.

I notice she join on the conservation to save since I couldn’t think of a place that was monster friendly, but she had mentioned the place where my brothers goes to. I know she never liked attention and didn’t like these social events as I feel like she get most of the attention for burst as they were interested in a girl who she was act different is now silent. She even mentioned about what happened yesterday as one skeleton question about it as she escapes cause of a call.

“Well it because I ask my roommate to help me on her day off as she was hangout with my brother too. As she decide only help me out if my brother worn the maid outfit with her.” I show the picture of my brother as I continue “I agreed as we kinda embarrassed him so much he left (Y/N) behind.”  
“OH YES MISS (Y/N) WAS REALLY CUTE IN OUTFIT BUT I DON’T GET WHY SHE WORE ALL THAT MAKE UP AND HAIR ACCESSURES” Papyrus questioned as simple smiled.

“I don’t know but please question about probably personal and have apologise about her behaviour since not use to having to attend gathering like this and she doesn’t have many friends since most people have be gruel to her so don’t be offended by her. She just doesn’t trust people too much and so glad if you could be her friend.” I am asking these people who don’t know about her much to look after since she was talking about them so much.

Sans: “Heh don’t worry so it, we all get the jellies at some time.” He made a pun and before I could say something.

PAPYRUS: “SERIOUSLY SANS THE HUMAN WAS GIVING AN EMOTIONAL SPEECH AND YOU HAD PUN”

EDGE: “ARGH YOU YOUR PUNS”

BLUE: “MWEH”

BLACK: “URGH”

What all these guys are used to them as I didn’t like cause of (Y/N) does it to annoy me for reactions. I really didn’t notice others were laughing or silent about the pun before someone started another one that lead to a whole bunch of them.

Orange: “To be honest that was humerus Sans” 

Sans: “Tibia honest I’m just Sansational”

This was getting annoying and (Y/N) would be laughing about these puns so I had stop it before getting out of hand. I clap my hands saying to them “Why don’t we start play some game have got out in out living room since it will be fun, and I could show you all around the place” oh lord help we these puns. I feel like I am going to regret the fact that I invited some skeleton who love to pun.

Orange POV:

Yep this kid don’t like me and Sans making a few puns, but I notice the other kid from other night was acting strange and uncomfortable from before. I notice a few things was look at like she was try to find a way to make some friends as I did notice it was kinda cute of them looking clueless of try to join the conversation as she kinda made friends with my brother and Papyrus as that was easy. I wonder why most the other glaring at her as that is weird or something because I know me, Sans, Papyrus, Blue and Red (kinda) have met her already.

The human (Violet), she leads to the living room for a game to play but I stop to notice the kid voice from the other side as she was talking on the phone.

“What heck Mack you’re not my father. I know worry but I can take care of myself and no I have seen them so please don’t worry. I promise if anything happens or I see the around I will report to you or my brother immediately. Yeah, I don’t want to see them not yet. I see ya at work tonight at midnight.” She seem to like herself on the night but in a state of stress. I knock on the door to see her eye quickly in shock and seem to sign.  
“hey kid, you seem bone tired” she laughed from her exhausted expression to a soft smile.

“seriously, you need to be more humerus, to beat me down” she grins like she is daring me to continue. 

“yep kid ya look at bit down so what got your bone rattle up for” She look a bit down as she sighs before talking.

“It just my friend mentioned earlier he kinda wanted to check up on me. He is kinda a worry wort” she wasn’t lying but feels like she was hiding something but don’t want ruin this for her.

“Yup kid you kinda got ruff, so are ya going to join us for this game your friend want us to play” she flinch back as she just smiled.

“Wait she is setting up a game seriously never in my life have heard her wanting play a game. It seem like must force her to her limit with the puns.” Serious the kid never saw or heard friend want to play a simple game. So, reason I feel honoured for some reason, but I couldn’t help but laugh at the kid cute reactions.

“Serious kid you creak me up” I haven’t laugh this hard in front of another human before expecting for the kiddo.

“Well I’m glad make ya laugh buddy but better get to other. I feel lot better than before will be so nervous, I kinda didn’t know how to ya all since I don’t know a lot of about monster and don’t want offend you guy in any way.” What this girl was on her phone look for ways to talk to us without offending us since we monster. Yep I never thought that someone would worry about this over nothing. I just laugh since it was silly as she goes into a mad blush in embarrassment.

“Serious you nothing to worry about since you just need to be ya self” she was just dumb found by my words as it was going a be fun to tease this kid.

“well if you say it that way. Yep since we here ya could help me bring these to ya cousins” she looks away taking out dishes of desserts. She get down a tray with spoons to with the dessert. I could help since it be hard to carry all these plus I didn’t follow the others to the room.

“BROTHER THERE YOU ARE, OH MISS (Y/N) THIS WERE YOU BEEN” it shook me as I didn’t my bro enter as I lay back with grin.

“Well me and kid were about get dessert for everyone” his expression change to exactment as he was my brother cool as he says.

“CAN I HELP YOU MISS (Y/N) SINCE MY BROTHER CAN BE A BIT LAZY WITH HELPING” she look at him and me as she smiles.

“yeah can I don’t know your brother well as you, but I believe what you say Blue and sorry I didn’t text you yesterday since I was asleep plus I read it this morning. I was really glad like the cake I left for you two since had work through a rush hour on your first day it something I could as your co-worker.” She smiles hand the tray to him as my bro went bright blue smiling.

“NO PROBABLY MISS (Y/N) YOU HUMAN NEED YOUR SLEEP AFTER YOU ALSO HAD TO DEAL WITH COUPLE OF CUSTOMERS WHILE YOU HELP US GET STARTED” Well I feel like I was left out of conservation as I see the kid look at me.

“here Orange this your dish and I can carry the rest myself.” She give a dish of this sponged cake with ice cream as she grabs the tray carrying to the dining room.

“thanks kid” I notice she was a bit more comfortable now.

“so Blue what game are you guys playing” he turns his head to look at her while walking across the hallway.

“WELL THE HUMAN SAID IT WAS A CARD GAME CALLED UNO” the kid look at him in shock.

“Wait Uno don’t tell me you don’t know about the game” she looks at me and blue as we shook our heads.

“SHE SAID IT THE ONE WHO GET MOST CARDS WINS” she burst out laugh saying to us.

“Well Blue I think she was lying so she could win since she be a sore loser. It basically who first one get rid of all your cards since you got four different colours as special card to switch colours. Maybe if I play, I will show you how it really played.” Really blue got trick by someone who really want to win.

We open the door to see a human smiling at the swore loses skeletons losing a game to a human. She look at the food before trying run away from the skeletons who wanted revenge. Sans was on sofa watching with Syrup.

(Y/N) POV: 

“hey Viol, I heard you been tricking people so you could win” the skeleton notice what I said as they turn to Violet look panicking.

Black “WHAT THE HUMAN WAS CHEATING NO WONDER I WAS LOSING”

Red “fucking bitch taking advantage of us not know they game”

Black “I KNEW IT THIS HUMAN WASN’T PLAYING FAIR”

Papyrus just kept silent as he was just happy playing the game with everyone.

“(Y/N) not fair I was finally winning at something”

“yep not fun when everyone does not have a fair at it. Seriously stop being a sore loser and play fairly” I look down at her nervous face as I gave pass the dessert to the skeleton or placing next to them same as Blue did.

I sat down next to Violet saying, “Here how we really play this game.” I shuffle the card as I gave all play the game seven cards. As I continue to explain “this game to get rid of all your card when you reach your last card you must say Uno at the end.” I heard so annoyance from the skeletons as look “Well if ya don’t want to explain then don’t play then you no chance of win then.” I look at them as they went silent.

“Okay you must put down same card down as the card in the middle but can change colour with a colour card special card or having the same number or pattern. And they card with plus sign that how many cards the next person need to pick up. And the switch directions card is to change direction the game was going around into opposite way and if you don’t any card to place down you will need pick a card from this deck from here. So, you got know since we will be play know” I grab a card the deck place it down in the middle.

We all played the game many rounds as most of them didn’t give up as I sometimes would be able to win as I kind play a few rounds until I got bored since they were used to it. I look how Violet was get a taste of her own medicine from what she did earlier. Somehow, I manged to eat my cake as I just decide to take empty dish away as I grab the one from Sans as he smiled saying “thank you the meal kid hehe” 

“I glad you enjoy it” as I take the plate of his hand as I headed to the kitchen as I notice someone was following as I just slow head toward the kitchen as I grab the dishes into the sink as I plan to wash up but irrupted by Papyrus happy walked in.

“MISS (Y/N) YOU NEED ANY HELP” as he was offering to be helpful as I see this scenario before he won’t go away without helping me. Well at least it was him asking not others as smiled

“Okay since don’t mind ya helping me but I hope you enjoy your dinner since I kinda wasn’t really talking much any way” I look at as he grab a towel wiping up the plate and dishes from today. He put them on the counter next to him as smiles.

“YES, TODAY WAS A REALLY NICE DAY BUT MY ORIGINAL PLAN FOR ME TO GET TO KNOW YOU MORE MISS (Y/N). I AM WONDERING MISS (Y/N) WHAT DID YOU NORMAL DO FOR WORK.” Oh, he was curious about well I tell him.

“Well I kinda have two jobs since I have work tonight as security guard at jewellery store and the other is day job that normally do as a hobby but I’m a novel writer. I kinda don’t really go out since I’m mostly work on my novel or sleeping since I don’t normally have friends expect for Violet and Jacob.” I look at Papyrus as he smiles at me.

“WELL MISS (Y/N) ME AND BLUE ARE WILLING TO BE YOUR FRIENDS. I SURE WE BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS” I smile as I look at him smiling.  
“Well I thought we were already friends and hey Papyrus could you give this note to Edge since he kinda saved me from drunk man that almost attacked me yesterday” he smile drop as grab my body in gently grip look at me worried.

“MISS (Y/N) YOU WON’T HURT WEREN’T YOU” I laugh as I grab his hand with wet hand calming him down.

“nope since your cousin edge stop him before anything could happen and the dude got a weird way of showing he trying to help out” as Papyrus agreed as let go carrying on with wiping up.

“YES, DO BELIEVE EDGE HAS GOOD IN HIM AS HE WOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT” I smile saying back at him.

“well at least this have proven you were right plus it okay believe that people have good in them” and sometimes want believe Papyrus that everyone can be good but we all different and unique from others as it differences that make people so blind to see.’ I can’t tell a papyrus since he is kind and he is a cool guy be friends with.

“WELL I THINK I WILL GO BACK TO THE OTHER NOW WE ARE DONE” we out even realizing I finished wash up and putting away things.  
“okay” as I was happy for making friends with Papyrus since I have a feeling, he going to be one of my very best friends yet to come. He is just adorable is own way as I have craving for hot chocolate now, I wonder how did this nice skeleton can be can so kind to others. I got a notification on my phone as it was from anime group chat with my friends.

Group Chat:

Mewmewkissycutie01dino: Ah Skelo have you seen the new episode it was just be upload.

~Skelo0193MeOw has enter the chat room~

Skelo0193MeOw: Oh, I haven’t yet, cause my roommate has invite my new neighbours over for dinner but it not so bad. But I so nervous, I kinda panic inside. >w<

Mewmewkissycutie01dino: oh really I hope you’re okay and it weird some our friends are have just moved recently with their cousins.

(That is some interesting to hear at least. Hmm she is really nice to me)

~Mewmewkissycutie02fishy has enter the chat room~

Mewmewkissycutie02fishy: oh, hey Skelo I hope you’re having fun. You don’t know but the new episode was really amazing.

Skelo0193MeOw: I hope so I really want watch now since you keep saying. Oh you guys haven’t seen my new maid cosplay my roommate took picture of me and I have one of my friends since I sent him the picture.

Mewmewkissycutie02fishy: oh really I love to see.

Mewmewkissycutie01dino: Me too I think you’ll look cute.

(ah they are so sweet to me and I love these girls. Bless them even if they are monsters)

Skelo0193MeOw: (You upload the picture of in the maid outfit and your friend cosplay in the maid outfit as well)

~ GoryMadScientist03A has entered the chat room~

GoryMadScientist03A: LOL Seriously why is he wearing a outfit like that.

(At least finds it funny like I did.)

Mewmewkissycutie01Dino: You look cute Skelo

Meowmewkissycutie02fishy: Hey Skelo what your relationship with since he do look happy in the photo.

Skelo0193MeOw: Oh he is my roommate brother and I had help my roommate yesterday with a rush hour with some new hires and I originally had to come with him to help an overprotective brother watch his sister who would be the kitchen anyway. So I played him into wear an maid outfit with me as his sister did the makeup and everything. I almost cried my eyes off but I did apologized afterwards since he was so mad at me as he left to walk home.

Meowmewkissycutie02fishy: oh so there nothing going between you two.

Meowmewkissycutie01Dino: Oh really I feel bad for him

GoryMadScientist03A: LOL he had it coming to him.

Skelo0193MeOw: sorry but no. Oh I better be head back to the others now.

Meowmewkissycutie01Dino: See ya Skelo

GoryMadScientist03A: Bye girl watch the new episode of the new horror anime. It really good.

Meowmewkissycutie02fishy: see ya Skelo

~Skelo0193MeOw left the chat room~

I finished drinking my hot chocolate as I put in the bowel then head off to the see the others, but I met a lazy skeleton on the walls right next the kitchen. I see it was Sans with a lazy smile on his face he kinda surprised me as he chuckles. 

“hey kid say something since we going to be neighbours since some my cousins are kinda troublemakers so here my number. Just give me a call or text if they are causing any trouble or doing something in approached to ya or your friend.” Oh concerned as I smile at him and laugh from this.  
“Well Sans I am thankful for your concerned about us. I will try to contact you if any happens, but I like to become friends with you and your cousins since you might have the rumours about our last person lived in that wasn’t very nice. They cause a scene with us and end up getting kick out of the neighbour.” I smile as I want to make a friend or conservation with someone who love pun.

“Hehe well kid. It was great to meet ya since I kinda heard from Papyrus that helped him on his first at work” Sans is really a nice brother to Papyrus as I envy their brotherly bond with each other.

“Well yeah since he was new to our system, I can’t leave him without training him to do his job. He and Blue are really doing really well. They are quick learns since I’m possible for me to get all that information do so fast as I was kinda impressed by them.” I smile abit embarrassed by expressing my feelings.

“Well my bro is the coolest” I laugh as he turned blue so weird do all the skeleton have didn’t colour of blush. 

“Yeah he is as I hope to stay friends with for a long time.” I smile as he was so cool in his own way, but I still think he was really cute.

“I hope so too kid” I feel a chill getting a vibe that Sans is cautious about humans and get it not everyone kind as there will a day Papyrus might hurt by someone dangerous or mean. The thought of that made my heart shatter to see someone so cute like Papyrus upset. I really envy their relationship as sibling so stable and nice. Even when I ran out the door with getting to know, I could see how close they were by a glance.

The door of the living room burst open making jolt a little by how hard the door slam open to see Violet coming out with mad mood on her as she put a fake smile from my guess she lost to them many times. She seems take the skeletons for house as I was standing there confused by a look she gave me but I was only confused by how Sans was right next to me and then by his brother. I blink in confusion then a thought clicked ‘so he must be able to teleport around that cool and useful.’ 

I had a lot of stares on me but what I did even do to them as Violet grabs my shoulders whispering “(Y/N) did you even clean your room since I’ll be showing them around and I even show your room” what I didn’t give permission and I ran upstairs before anyone could see. My anime posters and my manga as I used to cover on the bookshelves while I lock my computer with my manuscripts so no reads my new book, it a secret until published. I grab all thing I need to hide in my closets, and I hate the fact strangers’ special men coming into my room. Ah I forgot find my biggest secret it was last thing my father gave me as it so special I had hide it from being destroyed.

I was lucky as I came out my room to see that syrup guy staring at me as she probably already at her this woman quick the just stand at the door like a dog wait for his master but I got suspicious as he might be a smoker similar to Orange since I notice cigarettes in his pocket earlier. I just approach the door walking past him like I didn’t want be rude but I ask him before approaching the door, “Hmm Syrup why are just standing outside instead of going the room with everyone.” He was silent as just glares at me not wanting to answer and I was nervous as I shrugged it off as I guess I’m not wanted. 

I open the door to realize isn’t Syrup been quietly sitting down next his brother as he only talks to him, could they relationship be like master and the loyal dog as they could be more than normal brothers’ relationship but lovers. That could make a great story for my next book all I need to do is write a few more chapters to finish my book soon completed book for my editor to sort it next with the cover of the story. 

I open the door as he does say a thing but stares at me and the others were standing to looking at Violet show of her girly room. They are guys so it was normal for them not be interested and bored of this girly room as she had only two skeletons listening plus this must have been a good reason for syrup to go in. Violet was talking a lot of thing about her personal life as I rude interrupted “Hmph…Viol you get losing track of time here” she realise the time as she stops saying “oh your right, I will tell you the rest another time let go see the finale room then I have let go back to your lives.” Most of skeletons were relieved and some were annoyed as I smiled when we exit the room to go to see my cool room. 

It was better than my friend girly room as it was will a few posters of mental music, my white wardrobe, my black and white pattern bed, white bookshelf covered with a sheet to hide my favourite books and my black wooden desk. They was look all around my room as I smile to them “well this my room but please don’t touch anything since most my thing are from my work and they mostly private thing I really show.” They were confused and suspicious of me as I was trying something but luckily my Viol corrected me, “Well she mean most of her work is private since a security guard and must keep some messages or notes she get from her boss a secret since she sometimes works at home for information or equipment thing like that so please respect that she does most her work in her room.” She looks giving me glance as I nod at her then she smirks as she leads the guys downstairs, but I was dumb founded by her just saying about security job but not about my novels I write seriously she so dumb to not to tell.

I stayed upstairs watching them all leave the house smiling as I notice a few suspicious glares at me as I grab my phone to text Sans. ‘Sorry about what said sounded suspicious but I have projects I do for my work that not meant for public reason since my boss doesn’t like them since he doesn’t like rivals knowing about his secret to keeping his own business safe. I need clear that up since their were a few terrifying glares at me but hope to be able to hangout with you and family again.’ 

I didn’t get a message for a while as I grab all my work and poster out putting them back up as I place my laptop to work on my chapter since I had a few hours before midnight but I really enjoyed having a few of skeleton hanging out with them. I locked myself in my room trying to annoy my roommate by ignoring her for making me go through with this drama and I mad a fool of myself.

I was writing two chapters that need to be done for end of the month and I kept an eye on the time to see how long I have left before I need to leave. I close my curtains to get dress, but I did know not one but two skeletons trying to spy from there room as I could one recognised one was Red but other was hard to see since he hid soon as I was about close the curtains. I quickly changed into clothes for work and I open the door grab a light snack for the journey and head to work on my bike.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinning with Skeletons part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton arrive to the dinner and thing get awkward for (Y/N) and Violet cheats in a game of UNO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry it been a while but I been busy on Wattpad with a Popular demanding Story that recently got popular and fan demanding chapter and I build a schedule for me to balance my college, the popular book and other book working on.
> 
> I only need to get the book a chapter a month while I get a lot of time write different book and I took my time on getting the next prepared for an update but I want get this series to do a Christmas event so I want work on some more chapters before that.

Two days have passed has passed since the dinner event as you have seen from the other skeletons as you had stayed in contact with Blue and Papyrus as the three of you with Violet as well, had create a chat between the four people. You regally check the chat as chat with them while on your break from writing. Sans do send you some knock knock jokes or pun in your conversation as it was really awkward at dinner as you had got a message from sans telling you do not worry about.

You had fun with these skeleton and have conservation on the phone funny, but you want to hang out with them in real life not over a phone, but I had to just finished a few more paragraphs and you finished with your work. I had seen Orange as we have conservation and he had still a bit distances, but I have seen Red but have yet to talk to him.

I was in a rush to get it done since my editor wanted to change the date for today at lunch as you had pulled all night last night since you had to get done as it was 6 am in the morning. I need only now a few words to end this book and save the work before I printed them putting in a folder and then in my bag.  
Since I had a few hours for me sleep, so I put my alarm for 11am so I could get could up and go to lunch at a café in the side of the town. I didn’t careless that I was still in my hoodie and my normal lounging clothes that wear when in the house as I fell asleep but not realising I had someone stalk me from room. I might had forgot to close my curtains and I didn’t a glimpse, but I thought I saw a light with two shadows, I curdled into my favourite cat teddy clingy to it like life depending on it.

*Beep* *Beep*

I hate being forced to wake up to see my alarm going off as I notice something happened in my room as it was a mess. I thought it was strange as I must have been so tired and knock things over to look at the time getting up looking at the curtain were open, ‘urgh I forgot close them, ah great I need to clean up the paper and notes books in the floor.’ 

I get up grabbing all the notes books and put them where my computer was, I grab my bag and my phone putting it on my bed. I quickly pick my brush and my hair so could tie my hair up into a bob and quickly put a nice top over my vest top with a nice black jacket, a white and blue cap on my head. 

I grab my bag, my phone and purse before heading out the room the house as I grab my bike. I make sure to put a scarf on before heading outside since it was cold today and might rain later on today as I didn’t have time get distracted so rushed to my bike. Heading to the café called Muffets bakery as my manager has got use to the place being run by a spider monster but he only came for the food and delicious treats. Well my editor wasn’t the friendliest guy since he didn’t like the monster species basic on their looks and he wasn’t real a big fan supernatural so he mad about monster’s existence had destroyed his beliefs, but he can be a bit on rude. 

He was okay guy as well one my best editors and he was strict with to improve my work as I was determined to get better after he compliments on my work and show me what I need to do like friendly advice but in a strict way. I like Muffet since she was kind monster plus only one who knew what kinda man my editor was like but I kinda ship them together since my editor may be a self-righteous man but the only person able keep him silent was the spider monster who was so charming. 

Don’t get me serious since my new book I just finished writing was based on these two but I already know they weren’t going to be a couple since my editor is married and respect Muffet a woman who independent to her own café with the rude customers as do see his point of view but I loved daydream about them but no one be a better match than his wife. Well she was very calm and kind woman who know a good story as she even agreed about this book plus we both knew it was a fantasy book that us love the forbidden fruits of love. People may call me a crazy or weirdo cause the books I write but I don’t care cause I love them and no going to stop me as I have supports as well.

The café takes like another tens more than heading to my roommate café as I did like how don’t have wear a maid café to help every time going in like friends plus I can enjoy an ice drink since it’s been a while. I drove to nearest car park that was near the mall and it was a 10 minutes walk from the car park to Muffets.  
I saw my editor in café through the window as he was with his wife today and my eyes just at her with a smile as she look like a woman hungry for my work. She had been wanting to read it when we both started on the plan without her husband knowing our secret since we were too afraid that her lector us about shipping people together if they don’t look like each. This is one reasons if I ever hangout with a guy to not introduce to them since my editor would get revenge on all the nonsense shipping he calls them I have done to him.  
I enter the room as I just head towards them grabbing all my pages as I ladled each page so I would mix them up. Well I did do it the one time after dropping them on the floor as I got them all mix up and he got mad at me luckily, I had his wife to save me.

I give a wave trying to them as to make them notice as I speak “hey Mr Markus, Sarah so I have guy been up to” I look to tease them by waiting long. I know Sarah was to read this really badly and I want to crake his ice that makes his attitude all boring, but he know how to make my stories to their best form.  
I sat down at the opposite side of the holding my bag in front of them, I smiled as grabbing my new chapters for the book as my editor goes through them as his dearly wife read them along with her husband. While I wait for them to finish reading them, I decided to order my favourite ice drink with cream and strawberries on top with a little cake on the side.

He just stares at me as he starts asking the question to make my beautiful master piece into the worse piece since I am was bad at grammar and spelling but he always says I’m improving more as I love to practise more since one day I will be the best novel writer if I follower his guides as if he was my sensei follow his harsh path of a writer’s way. I always take his advice seriously as I do make notices of them to remember and I knew of the hardships would be difficult at first, but I learn not care about people opinion as I wrote what I like.

He look at me putting down on the papers as he look at me with horrified eyes, “Miss (Y/N) …… I like grant you well done on completing another good story as like how added a tragic tale to the couple as special the woman’s love for her lover was true to end even if he forgotten about her.” I smile as I feel like cry, but he look more serious. “But you still made a few mistakes on the final scene look here what does post to mean” I knew was too good to be true.

“Ah that part is posted to mean even if you forgotten me, maybe if our next life or even past death our love each other will us together again” as he look at me while making notes. He smiles as he laughs a little as it surprised a bit.

“Well I love that phrase as it will make more people like this poor tragic love to bring them together. Now I will try get so designer to make a few covers for next we meet, we probably do it at your house if you don’t mind.” He praised me some much as his wife was read the last few pages as she was crying.  
She grab my hand saying “(Y/N) this is the best book you made that so beautiful special the love triangle and the tragic ending I must thank letting read this. So I be wonder what your next book going to be.”   
When she ask me that question, my eye caught a glance at two skeletons as I swear that my eyes met Red as he was with his brother on the opposite side of the widow. I quickly laugh lightly as I didn’t like how awkward this will be since tonight I have nightshift working with him and I did notice he had a grin on his face as I hope they don’t enter this café.

I answered nervously “yeah I made some notice on doing a master x servant BBL” I got some notice as he looked at them saying “So you doing a mature book next then we will be doing meeting at your house and I will bring my wife since she is interested into these type things.” 

Sarah grabs my hands look at me with a smile saying “miss (Y/N) I will always support your work since it is amazing talent you have, and the stories are the best. I must be the first person to buy book and read them with my husband.” This why I love being friends with Sarah as she understand my work unlike my roommate who think of boys and her café butlers are cute while I like everything cute, dark, cool and mature doesn’t matter what, but I hate reality with some men that try take advantage of that it’s gross.

“Thank you Sarah and always remember you as my number one fan” holding her hand while smiling. I drank my drink and have my cake as I grab my notes putting them in my bag before I head home.

I walked outside the café smile as I walk around the mall grabbing more paper for my printer since I had used the last pack for today. I might have noticed some staring at me and look in the opposite side see it was the skeleton brat from other day and his brother as I wave at them as I pay for my A4 paper package.

“It nice see ya again Black and Syrup right” Damn I was nervous but seriously these guys were just stand or hiding badly like they were spying on me.

“OH IT YOU PESANT, WE WERE JUST PASSAING BY TO SEE YOUR SORRY STATE ARROUND HERE” well I have been called worse and I starting to think of a tsundere scene of how just acted and his word just now.   
I could be smile look at him “Well I was just grabbing more paper since we just ran this morning as I just going to go back to my bike right now” for a second his lit up in excitement in his sockets that surprised me and remind me of Blue.

“YOUR ALSO A BIKE OWNER HPHM” he crosses his arms as he walk off while Syrup stays silent goes with him.  
‘Wait what just happened, he seriously all cute then edgy’ I was confused as I laugh off confuse. I notice check warm than usually.

I decide to go home without even getting talk so more to Black and his brother since I want to study them for detail for my new book I want to write. I just head to my bike as put my bag and the package into carriage container before I go and head off home. When got home to my room to realise Red saw me and he might think I’m lying maybe I get away with topic as I tell I’m a secret writer that only my roommate and editor knows.

‘What am I to do if they find out what I wrote they won’t want to be my friend special keep me away from my new friend Papyrus.’ I look at my phone hearing a notification to see it was Sans and Papyrus.

Phone contacts:

Sans:

Sans: Hey kid if you are free tomorrow could  
you show me where that shop your friends owns.

Me: Yeah I’m free in afternoon since I got a shift tonight.

Sans: Okay tomorrow afternoon sounds good.

Me: Yeah see ya tomorrow.

(Yeah I did promise the skeleton to show around and will keep my word. Yeah need to give a nickname this guy. What he like puns so he got be a master of them. Pun Master is Sans nickname.)

Cool Dude:

Papyrus: Miss (Y/N) would like to hangout when you   
are free from work.

Me: Yeah I can do tomorrow after showing where the shop is, I mention at dinner.

Papyrus: Of Course and meet you to my friend   
Undyne and her girlfriends.

Me: Yeah I love to meet them since they are your friends then I will trust them. I have a few friends but someone like must have lots of them so I might get nervous again. I love to meet them.

Papyrus: Of course miss (Y/N) I will be by your   
side to guide through with your nevus and help   
you get comfy with my friends.

Me: thank you Papyrus, your really are great friend.

Papyrus: Your welcome miss (Y/N)

Me: Papyrus please call me (Y/N).

Papyrus: Of Course (Y/N)

Me: Better get ready since I’m on night shift with Red.See ya tomorrow Papyrus.

Papyrus: See ya (Y/N)

I put my package on my desk and unpack everything to make room for my equipment for the tonight, I think need to more careful tonight since this my first shift with him. I know not true him fully as I need to talk to him since he might ask questions and I will ask a few about someone peeping on me the other night.

If I don’t get any information from him then I will have report this Sans since he said if anyone from family does anything make us uncomfortable we are report to him. I going to write a note to Violet as she can do the same and this information Sans said made me believe his words and trust him.

I go downstairs to have food before heading to my nightshift since I will be starving if go without eating as I can’t skip two meals today or I’m going be running low on energy. I do kinda fancy the leftovers of that Chinese take away I have yesterday, I think it was the sweet and sour chicken.

I went down to the kitchen to see a note on the fridge from someone I lost contact with note that Violet must wrote down.

‘hey boss want to know when do plan come to the session again. I know that you has lost to deal with but please come cause we all worried. I know a few people cause Mack has becoming as he mentioned about a few things, you are our leader and we worry about you. You did create this place for us to be able get along with other like us, so I show how much this has help people as we had a new reporter talk about our group to help other like you do for us. Keep fight out there Boss.

Nathen and Everyone.’

I laugh cause it was Nathen, the kid around same age of me who had admire me for help people as I did create that group to help people with powers. To come to a safe place to express themselves and to never be afraid of being different cause me and Mack started them group together, they start call me leader or boss since they all look up to me. 

Sometimes we would help people from danger, but we stop after people changed and their were no need for mask hero since they start police had started to hire monsters. We all agreed to no hero play and start helping people like us. I only stop cause I just too busy in my life here and I did hear they started a place around here in the city and around the places. I am proud of them doing so many things, so I am going have to pay a visit to nearest one cause I heard from Violet that Nathen and Mal has been running it since they moved here.

I may be early but I need to talk to Mack about tomorrow as I can’t bring a male without him knowing since he assume I have secret boyfriend and last time I came to his shop with my editor he assume that as I got embarrassed since he was married. My editor never let that embarrassing memory go as I wanted to never leave my room for a month after that.

I go to the break room as Mack should be on break and I was on my way there until he slam the door in my face for it was a shock of pain came to me. I was really annoyed at him saying “Mack what hell was that for” he look at me like a worried father. “Sorry “(Y/N) so what did come to see me for since are earlier than usual”.

I know Mack knew I want to talk to him, “So Mack my neighbour has ask me to show them to your shop cause he wanted get supplies and most place are racist to monster, so I told him about your place. And wanted to warn ya so you do assume about my relate since last you called my friend’s husband my boyfriend lucky Sara found funny.” He laughs at me as I was embarrassed saying “Oh yeah I remember you got so embarrassed about you didn’t talk to me for week, so yeah I can see to ya your monster friend is treat with respect cause I’m not like those jerk out there plus I did raise ya to help other as well.” 

I was dumb founded by raise as I say to was “Yep you did but also raised me to a violent person since you did beat all those people when you were a teen and saved me from those brothers of mine.” He look down for a second as smirks rubbing on my head.

“well you were also strange as you were a kid and you did treat my wounds. You even wasn’t afraid of me when if hurt those people front of you plus we weren’t perfect father and daughter relationship even if I can’t replace him cause he was a good man.” I nod as I smile saying “yeah I know but I still love ya cause you’re my dad now and always will be hehehe.”

You help me more than ever thought you did Mack, you will be my father and always even if I hadn’t had him around but stay with me even now your still by my side support me the best. You are my father ever since had for adopted me to be your daughter not just cause of my older brother, but you did for me.

“Yep, I better get going don’t try to cry big fellow” I smile as he was so happy by those words as he chuckles a bit. “Don’t stray pussy cat but you better going cause my break is over anyway so go to work (Y/N).” I laugh his joke then walk to area I’m in, the patrol as I’m with Red later in the jewellery shop in front by the stairs A on the ground floor.

This was really awkward and silent as I was worried cause this guy was really silent as he seemed be scared of me. I tried to start conversation he won’t look at me or he would be silent, and it was very annoying cause this result of that stupid rumour that Andrew spread about. I still mad about it some people know of Andrew petty lies but some of them believe his lies of me. 

It was time to change partners as I saw Red coming into the room with a smug look of his face, now I was scared cause he going to do something weird. ‘Calm down (Y/N) remember you if does anything to you, you can tell Sans he will help you. He really might even blackmail me, but I will play along until he tries something unapproached to me.

I silently glare at him a simple smile to show I was friendly, the guy I was working with took the chance to leave the room. I took my chance to start a conservation “So Red how have ya been doing working at this place” I try to stay calm in front of he just laughs as I start get nervous.

He walks close to me until he was less than a meter from me, “Ya know doll, I saw something interesting today while you were out with some people. I wonder are really working as a security guard since you in a rush when got out the house.” What why is he asking question and he didn’t answer my question what rude person?

“Well I am meeting with a friend with her husband who happens to be an editor since I’m taking lesson to improve my writing so what your problem, Red since I want to ask you something as well.” I glare at him with determined anger in me as I close the gap making him panic a bit.

“Okay Sweetheart what can do for ya” I look a bit nervous, but he is face was red as he look like a creep while he is panting like a horny dog. I back away from him creep out by him saying “I want to know who is in living in the next door cause I swear I have seen flash or a shadow figure at that window. I want them to stop spying on me and you too Red still you always try sneak a peek at me. I just want my private when in my room so can you stop please, or I will have told Sans since had told me come to him if there any problems.” I glare at him while folding my arms as he smirks showing his hands.

“Okay Doll I will do that, but you have own me a favour if I do, anything I ask you to without complaining deal.” I look at him as I only smile to him for a second “As long it not anything inapproach then I will accept the deal Red” I grab other hand it cause I notice something in his hand.  
“You can’t fool me with that trick that would be a shocker” I laugh a bit at his clueless surprise as he get embarrassed then laughs with me. “Well Doll that was good one…”

“Kitty cat get back to work no more those jokes” my radio go off I groan cause it was Andrew voice as I pull the radio on. “Well Andy you need to suck it up cause I can do what I want as long I do my job so go back to work and keep eye out for anyone okay.” I pissed off as I hear his scowls on the radio as another guard goes on the radio.

“Andy the girl got point and get back to work before Mack find out your yelling a kitty again” a guy with common sense and I let go of my radio. I look towards Red as he smirks saying “So what with this kitty thing anyway doll” is really curious about this.

“sigh~ well it really Andy fault for spreading a rumour as everyone has seen me knock out the thieves before and they say I’m wild like animal, so they call me a kitty cause of my habit of falling asleep. Still I have a lack of sleep on those times and Mack had to understand why did well it like I could get myself fall asleep for some reason.” I look at him he stayed silent look at me.

“Well doll, who knew you were like that well I can’t blame ya for find that guy annoying anyway.” Well he just stayed leaning on the wall as he was silent as I need to have look around the area.

“Umm……I be looking around the area now since you will be staying out the area. I don’t like how he so secretive is like the same with Sans, Orange and Syrup as they like they are full of secrets, but I feel calm around them as well with the others it just weird but I’m okay with that cause I want to be friendly terms with my neighbours.

In the end of my work, I end up giving my number to Red by force since he use logic against me since I own him a favour for doing him the task ask of him.

I got back at home as I open my room to see a letter on my bed as I carefully crawled to the window to sneak a peek to the other room to see a tall shadow figure look to my window as he was looking at his phone as I could see him clearly it was Syrup as I wonder since always silent and quiet type as he was blush while staring a picture and crept away to turn my lights on as I close curtains to see no one was there. I look at the letter that was on my bed as it said my name. I open it up to read a beautiful note that made me happy.

To (Y/N)

I want to thank you for other day at the café for helping my brother. We are really use to people’s kindness as much but after you left the café my brother like his cake you gave as I have a bite of it. It was nice cake as my brother isn’t really kind to other since he had to be tough for me and others since was nice in the part of the underground we were from. 

I am still suspicious on your work since it doesn’t seem your just a security guard since you seem like a writer since I notice on your desk was idea on a book. I seem interested in those ideas. I understand why you want keep people from knowing you’re a writing cause most people make fun of other works. Believe I seen it happen to people before.

My brother is really interested in you as I hope you can be friends and I want only for my brother to be happy, so I hope you understand if you hurt him (Y/N). I also want to stay that I’m sorry if you misunderstand me staring to room since I know red to be a pervert as I hope you know I haven’t done anything to meant to upset you. I hope you understand since we are neighbours right.  
From  
Syrup.

I was frightened and scared of Syrup for some reason as I only want to be friendly term, but he basically express himself in this letter since he loves his dear brother. I already know these things well before you are saying so well I have deal Syrup later.

My phone bing as I look at it to see it was Red on who text me as well as Blue.

Red: Hey Doll 

Me: What is it Red   
Red: What ya up to 

Me: I was going to sleep

Red: Okay I leave ya to it.

I swear he did this on purpose as I can image him laughing while he on his guard duty as he texts me.

Blue: Hey (Y/N) I heard you were going hangout  
with Papyrus as I’m tomorrow work as I am   
unfortunately can’t come.

Me: Blue we can hangout with you on your day of your day off in the morning as you can pick what we can do. I’m only show Papyrus around the town.

Blue: Of course (Y/N), I can’t wait.

Me: Me too I want hangout with you since we are friends and I want hangout with both you?

I solved this little problem as I think I will go to bed now as I am tired. I hope tomorrow is a good day as well no problems with Mack tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Hanging out with the Great Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, the day you full the promise you made with Sans and Papyrus but some weird happens at them end of the day.

(Y/N) POV:

*Beep* *Beep*

My alarm goes off as I groan in annoyance of my slumber disturb by the sound and I really wanted to sleep in more, but I made a promise to Sans and Papyrus today. I force myself with the energy I have to push myself out of bed. I would normally go back sleep and have the full day to myself sleeping.

I open to my wardrobe to grab a black pair of jeans with white and black number ten top, grey jacket wrap around my waist. I brush my hair back to my head as I tie it up in ponytail. I grab my uniform and other clothes for the laundry since I needed to wash my clothes today since I have a free day and a break from writing my books after completed a book. I need a break today and I did make a promise to Sans to show to Mack shop.

I didn’t care if people see with Monster since I have use being look like in my hometown for being a freak cause I’m a human with magical powers and I only had my doctors and close friends know about it. My brothers know about since they have own expect the twins, they were born normal as I’m glad cause they are some abnormal. They are both have abnormal strength and speed in their movement without have any magical power but their mind both weird as they always been abnormal close to me than anyone.

At One time, I wanted to get better terms with them once they both are full sane, but I don’t hate them, they are annoying and clingy towards me. I have these ideas since I met the skeletons and their relationships with brothers expect Red and Edge since I haven’t seen there relationship between each other. 

I grab my phone to look on my update on a load of messages. ‘OMG seriously these skeletons like to talk a lot’ I found Papyrus and Blue had written a lot of texts. I tried to read them all on the way to kitchen to grab on my breakfast bar as I found most of the text adorable and funny.

Group Chat with Papyrus and Blue:

Papyrus: Hey (Y/N) am so excited to hang later today hehe~

(Papyrus I think your laugh is sounds like this Nyeh heh heh)

Blue: ah I can’t believe the first (Y/N) is free to hangout with us and I’m working but Papyrus I happy its you.  
Papyrus: Thanks Blue but I’m sure miss (Y/N) would like to hang out with you as well. 

(Are Papyrus your just so kind as well as cute but I will pretend I didn’t notice him put miss before name)

Blue: Your right and I can’t wait to hear from (Y/N) about when we can hangout. I hope it soon.

Papyrus: Any way (Y/N) just show me around the town after helping lazing brother. She is really kind to help us and show around the town it really nice make new friends.

Blue: Yeah I think so too she super nice and I hope she stay our friend.

(awe you guys are so nice and they don’t even know well, and they know my kind side. These two are such angels in need to make these two a character for a story I might make in near future. People love cute kwaii boys as well as bad boy type. O///O those type are wild, but I can’t handle them flirting at me.)

Papyrus: Of course she is.

(Y/N): Papyrus right I told Blue that we can hangout when both have a day off.

……

I can’t believe that blue was doubt me, might be from his cousins and that why Orange overprotective cause his blue feels down cause of his cutest and being small. I knew the feeling when I was younger, and I was only 16 and I was still so small. One of the main reasons I was bullied beside the being sorcerer and I hated the them miss judging me.

I can understand that feeling too well but I am embarrassed if someone might find out one day and tease me. I hate being teased special when from rude jerks that don’t care people feelings but luckily for me, I hit growth spurt at 18 after graduation.

I washing up the dishes as I hear my phone ping and I put the last dish on to the racket before I wipe my hands to look on my phone. I open my messages to see it was Sans send a text.

Sans: Knock Knock

Me: Who there

(I know where is leading and he might be at the door. I grab my bag as I head towards the door.)

Sans: Skullins

Me: Skullins who  
Sans: I’m skullins at your door.

Me: Pfft seriously  
Sans: Tiaba honest that wasn’t punny enough for ya.

Me: Nope

Me: I know your outside I’m coming out now.

Sans: Okay

I open the door to see the skeleton leaning against the wooden staircase as he look really chilling like he had no time in the world. I am glad to be able to hangout with him since he liked puns as he was an understanding guy plus I was curious about the guy who really difficult to understand but fun hangout with only if we going to Mack’s shack.

“So ya ready to go since it not that far we can walk their since like a 15 minute from here.” He didn’t show anything on his face since he just smiled but I think hit something about walking. He shrugged it off as he wondered off as I followed him quickly before we switched to me leading him there.

“So Kid, what kind of man is this friend of yours like” he voice sounded chilly as well of curious, but I felt like I could get shivers or nightmares from this guy.

“Well he isn’t much of scary guy as he look but he is a huge softy inside as many monsters and humans like him. He can be strict at employees, but he has helped me when I was dealing with difficult people. He helps giving to advice to customers with their personal problems as I kinda helps help out trouble for everyone special when its discrimination, he hate how some people are rude monster in his shop.” I look back at him as we roam our way to the shack as he was giving a confused and shocking look as the others look like that at the dinner.

“So kid, what ya relationship with him anyway” sheesh he sure asks a lot of questions.

“He kinda like a father who raised me” he looked confused with that answer as I quickly finished my sentence. I look down as I didn’t like talking about this to my family.

“Since I had problems with my family, and he adopted to get away from my family as I normal don’t like talking about my family.” I smiled keep him she my despair and pain of the memory as he has no idea of the pain and torture they did to me.

“Sorry Kid, I had no idea” he look like he was really felt bad about but I can tell there more to it than it seems.

“No it fine” I walk ahead as I see our destination but stop to look at Sans as he was zoned in about something but I get a intense chill coming from his blank eyes.

“Umm…………Sans are you okay” he look at me with chuckle as I feel more concerned about his mental health cause it seems like he seen normal shit than I have. I get chills from his dead hollow blank eye than his usually strange eye as I decide to ignore since he does seem like he want people to know.

“We here Sans so lets go inside” I smile as best as could since I don’t want cause more depressing matters in there new life here. 

I open the large and heavy door that always feel so heavy with me as I see one of employees at the counter as he was on his phone as I let Sans go in and grab the items he needs. I went the counter to talk to the employee to ask them for Mack.

“Hey there, is Big O’ Mack here cause I need see him.” He look at me then ignore me going back to his phone as he was so rude then I stared at him with big grin. “so I have to tell him that one of his employee’s are going against his customer rule special if they are their boss’s family coming to visit” I acted like about to walked out. His face was like he was going to panic.

“Boss there someone here to see ya” I smiled as I hear the big fella coming out the garage as he wear his old oil workers outfit as I was hilarious as ever. I know since he has old animal shapes covering his holes, but some people don’t to know why wear them.

“(Y/N), you here with ya neighbour as I happy your help them since it will be nice have customers coming in expect Jacob all the while he kinda makes me lose customers with his muttering.” I can tell with Jacob crazy idea can disturb people since he of certain effects it could have that can disguise people into leaving.

“Yeah he can be a pain unless you’re his sister then you really face him with his idea every day.” He agreed with me cause of poor Violet lived most of her life with the dude. 

While me and Mack had our conservation, Sans was busy getting the supplies him and the others need since they are missing tools, or they are repairing the house from the previous owners. Sans was busy with that until he met Jacob who just came into grab more parts for his new invention he was making.

“Hey Mack, I’m back again……Oh (Y/N) here too that great I could use a handle making my new invention.” No way I’m going cause I’m made promise to Papyrus plus I don’t want you using me as lab rat again. He look at me with his puppy dog eye as he reminds me of dog begging for food.

“Sorry but I can’t, I made promise to someone that I would show the around the town.” Mack smiled as he ruffled my hair and I notice Sans watch the whole as I wave at him. He was just buying the items he needed as I waited until he was done. Before I grab Sans for a second to introduce him two Mack and Jacob as I liked to meet my neighbour just in case they were any problems.

“This Sans, he my new neighbour with brother and cousins. Hope you can get along” They both nodded as I walk out the shop cause I don’t want to deal with Jacob at the moment.  
I waited outside while Sans was probably talking to someone as I looked on my phone to see Papyrus had left message.

‘(Y/N) how are doing with Sans hope he hasn’t done anything rude towards you since my brother is lazy.’

I can tell by the way his body language and posture he is, but you can’t judge people cause of that.

‘He just fine. I’m just waiting for him to come out the shack and I walk  
him home before we go have our tour of the town.’

………

I’m wondering how long Sans will take, I do want to spread more time with Papyrus showing him around town. 

“I will be ready in a few minutes” 

Wow he almost ready this earlier before we are heading.

“Okay”

Sans exits the shore as he comes out with his big chuckle as I never understand why he was taking so long with the shopping as I saw him with only buying a few things or was he on a phone call.

He look at me as shrugged his shoulder as he walked head of me then he a few minutes as it was so bizarre. We were already near to my home without taking another ten minutes to get here, I bet he used his own power to teleport to place he know that why he wanted to learn its location to get here.

“Hehe so kid, I gotta thank ya for showing the place and I hope my bro has good time looking around the town. Thank helping him kid” he was so concerned about his brother. OMG brotherly love is most cutest thing I have seen from these skeleton as I try my best not blush from his worries or laugh at this very moment.

“It’s okay, you don’t have worry so much cause Papyrus is a really cool dude and I want be a good neighbour to him and show him around the city.” He smiles but more cheerful as I was really took in as I felt like I was stroke by arrow. I can’t get rid of his attraction to skeleton as I thought I was over it.

“Okay Kid, see ya around” he goes inside as I do wish he does call me a kid but it cute in his own way but now I have Papyrus to hang out with. 

I check the mail for the day since Violet was at her café earlier in the morning and she too busy for mail so on occasion I deliver mail over on her lunch break since some mail is about the café plus she waiting for a letter for event of the best restaurant in the country as she one day once to enter her café and winner award of her hard work. I put all the mail of her in my bag.

Soon as Sans went in the house, Papyrus comes as he launches himself onto me squeezing me into a hug. He may not look like but he seriously strong as a wrestler. I hug him back while I’m not use to this much of affection of a friend, but I tried my best, so I don’t look embarrassed by this situation. I did appreciate his kindness of me just showing him around, but he might be a first monster friend I made that on the internet. 

“SO HUMAN ARE READY GO” I was nervous shy from the impact of his actions as I shudder my words.

“umm……ye…ah……am” I’m so nervous this first hangout with friend in a long time.

Papyrus lets go as he walks a head with excitement in his eyes. I gladly followed him on his walk towards the town as we made conservation on the way.

“so how you guy doing with the unpacking anyway?” I made sure to keep up with his fast pace.

“WELL MISS (Y/N) HALF OF US HAVE FINISHED UNPACKING AND THE OTHERS HAVE HARDLY EVEN STARTED BUT WE ARE DOING REALLY WELL” I really not surprised since they just started working but they probably want to fix up the house. 

“So Papyrus what is like living with your family” I’m a little curious about how they get along, but I do hear loud sounds from their house, but they sound lively bunch. I smile natural as he look at me before he smiles sweet as it like damn angel. I swear if he was a human he would be damn hot or cute as I think even cuter as he is. GOD BLESS YOU 

“WELL (Y/N), WE HAVE BEEN GETTING ALONG FINE BUT WE DO HAVE DISAGREEMENT ON THING BUT WE ALL GET ALONE AND SIMILAR HOBBIES. I ENJOY BEING ARROUND THEM AS IT IS LIKE A BIG SLEEP OVER. SO (Y/N), HOW DO FIND US SO FAR.” He curious about know about them being monster as I find it funny of the image of the argument I have heard.

“Well I find you guy interesting since I haven’t met people as lively people, outside the internet as normal and don’t go outside since normally busy person working my books. Plus I don’t really interact with people on what I write, it would be embarrassing.” I knew papyrus knew of my writing career as I so comfort to tell him, and he looks excited for so reason.

“MISS (Y/N), YOU’RE A WRITER. WOWWIE~ THAT COOL AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAPPY TO BE FRIEND OF SOMEONE TALENTED AS YOURSELF IN THE ART OF STORY MAKING.” He give a dramatic pose as he give an excited look that make he look so cute that start giggling.

“It really a big deal since I normal writing stories and really go out much or hangout with my friends. So basically this my first hangout with a friend for a long time.” I nervous and embarrassed by his praises that he gave to me.

“I HAPPY HANGOUT WITH YOU, SO WE SHOULD THIS MORE OFTEN WHEN YOUR ARE FREE MISS (Y/N)” he looks happy as I look to him smiling happily with him.

“Yeah we should but keep me being a writer a secret from others okay” he nods as we carry on walking.

“OF COURSE”

__________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived in the town as we went to all the place of best side of this town, we could go as I did not want go any further cause of the monster haters. We walk across the whole peaceful areas that were free to monster to access.

“This last place to check out as I take you another place since the monster haters are in other half of his town but there are a few shops that let monster, but I will have written it down place can go to. Most people in this town more welcoming on this side but their always be haters somewhere lurking about some you have be careful okay.” I pouted at the fact most people take thing out on poor Papyrus.

“I WILL BE CAREFUL AS I KNOW THERE ARE GOOD HUMANS AS WELL AS BAD” he can tell as it kinda reminds how I was underestimated by others. I see him loses his smile for a second then smile sadly, it breaks my heart to see him like that.

“Maybe after this one place we have dinner together before we go see Blue since he did get come along” I smile try to lighten the mood as he smiles with excitement in his eye.  
“OF COURSE AS WE CAN HELP CHEER BLUE FROM OUR HANGOUT WELL LETS GO” he grab my hand as he drags me to the café, we work at.

“WE CAN DINE HERE, AS WE CAN TALK TO BLUE AND SEE HOW HE IS DOING” his idea sounds better as we can kill two bird with one stone.

“yeah I have agree with ya” I smile as we rush to the café our way there, the impact force of how fast Papyrus speed cause force pain and bruise on my wrist but I don’t have nerve to tell innocent skeleton with a childish charm about the how need to control his strength on me.

We arrive at the café in five minutes from a fifteen-minute walk from their previous area they were in. I manage to stand up on my feet without any major side effects like dizziness, but I felt fine and normal. 

We entered the café to see Linda Flower, an employee at this café but we don’t get along since she like to tease me about uncomfortable subject, but she is one of Violet’s friends that she hangout with on her girl night out. She isn’t normal mean, but I just don’t like sometimes as our time together is like on and off switch as one second we are friend then the other is us at each other’s throats.

“Welcome……Oh (Y/N) your finally got ya self a date, never though that you would be into monster. No a fence Papyrus.” Soon she mention the word, my face turn in embarrassment as I wanted scream at her.

“No we just came see how Blue was and food nothing more than that.” I mumbled in defeat as I didn’t mind going on friendly date with Papyrus to try but I don’t admit it to anyone.

“(Y/N) ARE OKAY, YOUR TURNING RED” OMG he notice and why did have point that to her and your to adorable to get mad at.

“oh, well then I get ya a table for three and I think Blue about go on lunch break. And (Y/N) your much fun to tease so have on little date” She lean on my shoulder whispered so Papyrus could not hear. Damn she won by embarrassing me and hate the taste of defeat from her.

She lead us to a table as we passed by I saw two familiar voice entering and I turn my head to see it was Black and Edge as they were arguing about something as they waited at the entrance. I turn to Linda as I sat down next to Papyrus who just notice Black and Edge. He waves to them with his big precious smile, happily greeting his two cousins.

“BLACK, EDGE HAVE COME TO SEE BLUE AS WELL.” They both came stomping they way to the table as they both faced away from each other. 

“NO BUT THIS PITIFUL MIGIT WANTED COME CAUSE HE WANT TO FIND THE MAID WHO SERVED HIM.” Sweat came running down as I knew they were talking about me as I was just good if kept silent. Edge was a bit aggressive in his body language as he glares lock on to me.

“NO YOU WANTED TO COME HERE SINCE SANS THOUGHT WAS DISGRACIFUL FOR ME NOT APOLOGIZE TO THE MAID FOR HELPED ME.” I was surprised that he come that way find me even if I’m not dress as her. I smiled cause he was so rude but he kinda cute as he pouts ignoring Edge.

“PAPYRUS WHAT ARE EVEN DOING WITH THE HUMAN ANY WAY. I SAW YOU TWO ARROUND THE TOWN LOOKING A PAIR SCONDELS.” I was really grateful to him for helping but he kinda rude and find him to be tsundere but he really rude. I told him my name but he calling me a human like I’m stranger to him, wait is he the type person who doesn’t trust people easily. 

I calm my rude thought on him but I decide for give his insults as I notice Papyrus doesn’t react by it. So I answered him as he give me even more glares with a growl.

“well I made promise to Papyrus around the town” His red pupils made frightening tense as I got more nervous by his shift of movement. 

“I DIDN’T ASK YOU” it’s best to just shut up now but I notice other customer where giving annoyed glare and fear was flowing through café. 

I didn’t listen the conversation as I was notice something more interesting as Blueberry came to serve us when he meant be on lunch break.  
“Blue aren’t post to be on lunch break” I notice caught all the skeleton attention as he smiled with starry eye glitter with excitement. 

“OF COURSE BUT I WANTED SERVE AS I’M HAPPY YOU TWO CAME TO SEE ME BUT I DIDN’T KNOW THAT BLACK AND EDGE WERE HERE” he was holding the note book to write our order, it seem to help him with his work and he looks like a pro now working in his café as I was surprised how fast they learn from a few staff.

“I CAME HERE TO SEE THE MAID ATTENDENT TO ME SINCE SANS INSISTED THAT I APOLOGIZE TO THE HUMAN BUT WE MEET CREAM PUFF AND THE PEASANT HERE….” How I got any nickname again as I sat there keep my mouth shut from making these to mad.

“AND EDGE HERE CAME WITH CAUSE HE HATED BEING COOPED UP IN THE HOUSE ON HIS OWN WITH NONE OF NEIGHBORS IN. I DID SEE HIM INFRONT OF PEASANT AND SERVENT HOUSE.” Wow there he just called my roommate a servant as I stare at him without being nervous as I won’t tell people diss my roommate, but I won’t say anything but the interesting was little edgy went to my house to see someone but wonder who.

I could feel the death stares on Black from Edge while I notice they both were blushing two different colours as I watched them. I went back to Blue conservation as I place an order for myself. Blue and Papyrus seemed fine as I saw it like me and Linda teasing each and bet Violet was there laugh here head off at us being ridiculous. This eventful counter made smile at how lucky I have life now and so lucky to have these skeleton as my neighbours but this time I not going nervous but be myself.

“Blue I’ll have Extreme Fruitbase Surprise and hot white chocolate with it. And give this to Violet in back it important.” He nods with steadily look as he goes Papyrus look at the menu as he then take a pick.

“CAN I HAVE A MEW CUTIE OMELETTE AND GLASS OF WATER” He chose a healthy opinion on balanced diet.

“OF COURSE I COME BACK GET THOSE TWO ORDERS WHEN THEY ARE DONE BITTERING AGAIN.” So they argue a lot do make it sound like they care more have they think. Blue runs off we the order and the letter as I pass the time between the two argue since irrupted our meal. Me and Papyrus plan to eat together with them and head out back to the house like original plan as he was worried about diching them but I comfort him with words. 

“Papyrus Black came here search for a worker in this café, he might be annoyed if he misses her plus I tell Blue situation as Violet can help him and Edge here to support don’t you think.” He nods agreeing with me since people been calling this a date lets Papyrus walk me home.

“OKAY (Y/N)” he was excited with his plan as soon as Blue came back handed us our dishes, he took Black and Edge order after they calm down from me and Papyrus chatter on our get know each other talk.

I grab Blue as talked to him from a safe distance the skeleton explain to him our plan as he agreed only if I hang with him and he show me his puzzles. I happily take the price of friendship and he agreed since he knew about how comfortable I was when they were talking rude thing at me but I found it sweet that he want help me feel comfortable around them.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After our meal, Blue came with Edge and Black plates as Blue made talk with them, I took the receipt from Blue cause I want pay for the meal since I got know my neighbours. Plus I feel back if I ditch them without paying. Papyrus insisted he would pay but I was determined to pay as I won over Papyrus with my truth for the day.

“Let me Pay Papyrus since I owe you for all the fun, we did today even if it was walking around the town. So let me pay you back and if you want next time I might let you me back for next lunch we have together.” He look so happy from such word as I thought he was crying.

We exited the café as he walk through the town back home as I saw a lovely sunsetting down when we almost reached the house as I noticed a skeleton or two in front of my house. Papyrus look as he shouted loud “RED, SANS WHAT ARE DOING IN FRONT OF (Y/N) HOUSE.” He ran a head really fast as I couldn’t keep up with his speed when I made to the front of my house to notice Red was in panic.

“so your saying that Boss left the house and went into town with bratty migit. He didn’t think to tell me first.” Poor Red, he must been worried about his brother and he looked like he was going cry and scream as he tier down the whole building to find him. He give a sigh of relief but he see you and he going into his usually creepy grin that have no longer creep me out and he was sweating nervously.

“Heh Sorry Kid about being your front door, we though Edge might come here but we didn’t know he went out with Black since was unusual they come out.” He seem like he didn’t know wait did they lied to us about the maid thing.

“what Sans, you should know about Black going to my roommate’s café cause Black probably lied that you told to apologized to a maid who helped him out.” He look at me with a weird look on his face then I hear mumbling from under his teeth.

“Thanks kid for letting me know as I will probably have word with them about lying to our blissful neighbours.” Hahaha he made pun of obsessives it was well I will get him back that one.

“Well aren’t all can’t be nosying up in people business, well San the skeleton” I smiled with annoyance as I knew that ears dropping on my conservation while get his things.

I walk into my house as I slam the door as I heard Papyrus NYEHE at the pun made me laugh as I heard Papyrus behind the door Scolding Sans for being rude as I heard Red too saying he was harsh on her just cause was in a mad mood well people can like that. 

I grab my phone texting Sans a message.

“Hope you feel better after cool down pal and I get like that sometimes as well so you’re not alone. I hope you can fix what ever got your bone rattled up. You can talk to me if you feel down or you can vent your problems at me. I understand there a lot problem that people, and monster have to face but don’t make your bro worry.”

“Hope Papyrus enjoyed his day at the town and I personally welcome your family anytime to hangout with me any time.”

I turn my phone off as I walked upstairs to my bedroom and continued on my new book. It autumn as it staring to get cold as I get rid of some old clothes cause they to small and donated them a charity event where my book were displayed to read children novels I made for child aged. I wanted to a Christmas novel for small child to accept monster. I have little girl who get lost on her journey to find her way home as she meets a few monster all different but leads her home.

I look on my phone to see many texts from people as I notice two unknown messages.

Unknown: So sweetheart I heard you paid for my bro meal while he went café. Thanks you didn’t have too.  
(ah this Syrup cause only people knew were four people.)

ME: It’s okay and I wanted to do it even thought  
I would feel guilty not may them pay them as  
they both sat with us and I wanted to pay them for  
ditching in the café.

I changed his contact to Skeleton Complex since he had been a bit overprotective of his brother, but I like his brother complex and I’m using him in my story. 

The other on unknown message

Unknown: PEASANT I HEARD FROM PAPYRUS THAT YOU PAYED FOR OUR MEAL EVEN IF YOU HAVE LEFT. I WANT TO BE THANK YOU FOR THAT BUT I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU DOING THIS AGAIN.

(By the nickname it was Blackberry as I quickly sent a reply to both of them.)

ME: Okay sorry I won’t next time.

I changed his contact Little Edgy Prince. Cause Edge had a more edgy like to be a Overlord but I think EdgeLord is perfect for him. Blackberry has a faithful servant like his bro make him feel Royalty.

I look at the other messaged first was Red and he was embarrassed earlier but I look there were a lot of text from him from earlier and I had phone silent in my bag.

10:45am

Red: Heya sweetheart what chilling.

Red: are still asleep.

15:03 pm

Red: Hey sweetheart did my bro around your house by chance.

Red: Have you seen him cause he go out and haven’t told me a thing where he was going.

Red: Sweetheart Plz answer, I worried like shit

17:55pm

Red: heh sorry about my behaviour I was worried about my bro suddenly disappear like.

(Shit I miss out on a bit and he sound like he was shit scare if he lost his sibling. Seriously Edge you made your own family worry.)

I opened Orange text next.

Orange: I hear what on went on and well  
I heard you went on a date with Papyrus huh.

Me: Serious Orange it wasn’t a date as I was  
just show Papyrus around as his neighbour. O///O

(Jeeze why people think I’m on a date with Papyrus and we haven’t know us long.)

I look notice that Violet text me as well.

Violet: So you know those two boys were following you.  
Linda sent me pics of them tailing you and Papyrus while  
hanging out. I never would imagine that you were hangout  
with male hehehe~

Me: Not you too, have even of the teasing from you, Linda and neighbours.

Violet: sorry but I know ow easily and fun to do it.  
I on my way home now and you better be ready for  
great news and I need you to do every Thursday  
in café from now on.

Me: Okay but I want to have a long break to take a nap.

Violet: Yeah.

(Well I can guess what she wants to talk about.)

I look at a few of Papyrus saying how he like his day and I was happy, and I look at the other things before I started to watch anime that I had missed from yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Encounters At The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) gets a weekend of and no roommate for the three days. She goes to the mall ends up meeting the skeleton at the mall strangely meet a unpleasant someone from high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I writing like crazy trying to get a few more chapter ready since I on a rush to get to the Christmas special knowing three weeks left until the Christmas and I'm hoping to do a new year special as well. Hehehehehehe hope you enjoy the chapter.

It been a month with the skeleton moved since then I been hangout with Papyrus and Blue a lot with them on Thursday since Violet have been restaurant has made in the top 10 restaurant and is registered in the competition she want me come in Thursday and any day possible in case they came to the café and I published my book with a beautiful cover since my editor couldn’t by my home since he was ill, he sent the cover picture cover in the email. I choice that would personally be the best.

I see Black and sometime Syrup at the café Thursday even though Syrup know it’s me but I’m not to sure about Black, but I keep eye out with Black cause after my hangout Papyrus, he and Edge followed me. Edge, I see him about as I give my respect as he ignores me, but I do want to along with him even if he rude. I managed to give Edge my number without leaving him out since kinda cool in his own way.

I have gotten close with both Orange and Red, it been fun with them since they make the job much more fun than there usually are with different people specially when I had to work with Andrew. I cause I would hear them make pun and try entertaining people, when we were bored plus there less thieves coming to rob this place on my shift. 

I hear from Mack abit more saying about how Sans have been come regular customer and he might be coming competition for Jacob. I figured sans might so scientist since he goes get more equipment and I have talk friendly talk with on the phone, but it was weird that he keep to himself when ask this job or what he need equipment. All I get is silence as I do want to know but I know not butt in too much.

Today is one the best day I prefer as don’t have any work today plus Violet is about go away for the weekend with here girl friends when I do so shopping ready for the winter, it’s approaching soon and I want to get my thing ready this year but I manly want new winter clothes specially if I heard it going to be colder than last year and we might even have snow or dangerous icy paths next week. 

I grab my currently warmest clothes as last night was really cold, I might want to wrap up warm. I walk outside as I wondered that I might need to get a box of Christmas cards since there lot of people this I need to send. I need to check food supply for this weekend, or I might see if I can make some food after Viol had friend over and they might eat all the food.

Luckily there enough food for me to make some Spaghetti Bolognese and make Lasagne for later in the afternoon. Right now I want to go get to the mall as I might need put my box on my bike to carry thing back. I might even do some Christmas shopping as I might want to get already without anyone know but I might get so things for my new friends and Neighbours.

I decide to grab a breakfast bar and get coat with nice warm red scarf that Mack made for me last Christmas. I serious don’t know how he learn to knit plus I find cute to tease him about it.

I left the house and I notice Orange at the mailbox grabbing mail as he waved at him but this where hoodie that look like been wash for ages. I gave a greeting, but I do wonder if he do even feel the cold compared to me it’s freezing out here.

“So Orange how are you guys, doing” I tried being causal and keep calm from not laughing from his face as he had doodles on his face.

“Heh Not bad” he smirks look at me then continues “You’re going somewhere hun” yeah started recently but I don’t why.

“Yeah but first what happen to your face” I could hold my laughter of the childish doodle on his face.

“Hmm what wrong with my face” his smirks like he already knows what happen.

“Umm……never mind I better be going to mall now” some reason I don’t want to continue this conversation as I want quick get to bike cause I see two skeleton peeping into our conversation.

“Well see ya hun” he wave at me when I look at him there nothing to do but laugh at the ridiculous doodle on his skull, I’m guess Red might been the one to do that.

I ran straight to my bike and drove off to the direction in of the mall.

Arriving at the mall the as I park my bike somewhere safe as I made sure grab my bag and put my helmet in the bag. I did felt a shudder shiver came from spine as I notice that a familiar car walking through the park to the mall.

The mall had many shores as I hate going up the stair but its quicker than the elevators since you find many people us the elevators as I want to go on the second floor to get clothes store that make good quality winter clothes on sale recently. I hear from Mack that it was doing a good deal and I have few things that I would like but I know by the end of the day I would have no spending money after this.

I walk pass the elevators and I notice two skeletons as a thought came by my mind. (‘could it be them……nah I probably imagine it) I wonder through the second floor look at the deals going on I might check out later.

The shop was called ‘Matalie’s……something…… clothing store’ I can remember the name but it a really has weird name plus the bargain are good of high-quality goods. I need have look through few things, I enter the shop to see a face I would never suspect to see this store it was Edge shopping in the women section but I never expect him to shop maybe he has girlfriend he shopping a present but I notice a woman on the till who look awfully familiar. I shrugged it off and went towards Edge as I called him out get a sudden shocking expression from him.

“Hey Edge fancy meet you here” I smile and hold myself back laughing as he jerk back as his skull turns pink.

“HUMAN WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE.” He covers his face and his other arm was hiding something from me, I smirked as this a moment to tease the big o’ skeleton that had insulted my kindness.

“I’m here to get so new winter clothes for the winter since it going get cold soon but by the way why are you doing in the women section get a present a certain someone” the look of his face as I hit the mark as his face was full blown pink as he shrugs away from me.

“ME GETTING SOMETHING A WOMAN NEVER BUT MY BROTHER WANT ME GET SOMETHING FROM THIS STORE ONE OF HIS LADY FRIENDS.” He grumbles as he face made so oblivious that make laugh so hard right, but it was sweet of him get this female friend a present.

“Okay I believe you.” I notice a really cute and comfy winter jumper that looks so fluffy as I stop paying attention to edge as I start grab a few nice clothes. Edge got was still looking around but now in the men section keeping his distance as he gave glares at me when I look at him.

I might have right a nerve on him, but he seems fine, I notice the woman at the till was giving me glares as I feel like she knows me. I took my time with look through.  
“Hey sweetheart fancy meet you here as well” I freak out of Red sudden appearance, but he laughed by my reactions.

“Sheesh Red you can’t not appear behind me like that” he was leaning on the metal bar the clothes were hanging from.

“Ya sorry about so ya shopping some thing or someone, since it’s rare to see ya got outside since you always in your house all the while” he looks me with a smirk, and I know he was going tease me while he moves closer to me.

“yep I’m got the weekend free from work and my roommate, so I thought it be good go shopping for new clothes and get my Christmas shopping ready.” He smirks as I smile push close to keep him interested as I notice on him.

“Cool, I got day tomorrow we could hangout” he look nervous as he grin never left him as I notice edge coming over with a scary glare.

“So I heard you sent edge in here to get clothes for girlfriend how sweet of you to do that” he blushed face for a second then went to face of horror when he heard Edge’s name.

“(Gulp)……Boss is here” he sweats and tries to run off, but he was to late when Edge was behind him.

“BROTHER YOU HERE COME AND HELP ME THEN DISTBURNING THE HUMAN SHOPPING.” he then drags his brother over to men side. 

I decide to want to check out then I notice a large top that said, ‘Best brother ever’. I decide to take with me as well as I went check out. I notice the girl was giving me a mean look as I smiled asking her “have we met before miss cause you keep glaring at me it really uncomfortable” she sneers.

“How can you even forget me, ugly monster. I’m was the most popular girl back high school and cause of you, I was a laughing scoff in the school” she stares drags as she had grudge against me.

Now I remember Holly Mckenzie, she was most popular bully in the school until I dethroned her from her position when I stopped her from hurt a girl who was a victim as she was bitch who tried to take the girl’s boyfriend and made people look below her like they were her slaves.

“Oh Holly, no long no see and see you still a bitch. It wasn’t my fault if I tried to help that girl back then but remember, we are all human not so dumb slave of yours that you can command. Can I please just buy this and leave, I can promise to not into interfere with your life.” I feel sick cause of the girls back attitude and if dare hurt a customer she could get fired and I don’t want that for her since there were rumours of her family kick her out cause her behaviour.

“I don’t care about, but I hate you and stupid insane brother are real monsters. You know what even did to me cause of I messed in your business. I will have my revenge on you” Damn they really must mess her up badly she more insane than before.

“I’m sorry about them and I hate my brother more anyone and most of crazy expect me and eldest but if they done anything to you, I will expect your revenge on any time but not now. I thought have grown up since adults and you want keep your job” she smirks as she is finishing scanning the items.

“Perfect the here my contact and when your free to contact me cause I’m have this Christmas party and I want you there with any friends of yours are invited. Oh do contact if you are coming” She look the most sinister bitch I have met in my life as I pay the clothes.

I grab my bags and left in a hurry, great I’m in a mad mood with them. My brothers brought more misfortune to me again as I might want not to attend that party is a trap. I hate that girl seriously and she tried making me into this villain until I defending Lola who was dating this popular guy and they were really in love when the damn bitch tried mess her relationship and catch them in the act as I saw her seducing the poor fello behind the stage and the curtain were pulled up and disaster strike. The guy explained as I catch them on camera doing a video live documentary of the prom as I was interviewing the winners. I may had saved a sweet couple from breaking up but start war against that sick mental girl.

I went to first floor to pop into Hot Topic as see any cool top for a skeleton, Mack and Jacob with these weird tops he wear he need some better style on him.

I have look around to see the size tops for my two friends, I found the best top for Jacob to wear he never take it off as he a science this is perfect since it says, “I’m a Science freak”. I look for something for Mack, but I know doesn’t need any clothes, but I found this nice funny tie for a party, he going to with my eldest since they still commute after these years.

I don’t really know the skeleton like, but I might Edge and Black so cool biker gloves since they like dress edgy. I found out that Orange like honey and monster like more magic energy, I found out Muffet from Café makes something that so she help me in that present but Syrup, Red and Sans are difficult cause Blueberry and Papyrus are both like anything choose with care so I getting match best friend t-shirt with me that order custom made t-shirts.

I don’t think I will find anything here, so I go to the till to pay but I notice a familiar short edge skeleton near the entrance with a tall skeleton falling like a servant never his master soon the notice I was look that direction they bolded away. Is he shy too talk to me first, this not the first he done this many times as I really want to let get out of his shell on his own? 

I pay and head around the area as I look around to t-shirt with a really funny pun for Sans and it was a really cheap as I knew he would love it. It basically him as it says “Tire to the bone” as it describes him with all Papyrus say about his brother.

“This would probably fit him, so I get this one then all I have let is get two more for males then I need get Violet and get those box of Christmas cards.” I notice an art supply store near they probably sell some cards.

I pay for the t-shirt walk out the shop as I walked into a hoodie figure as I recognised two loud voices arguing. I look to notice I bumped into Syrup as he hold me looking at me with smirk.

“Careful sweat heart don’t want ya falling for me would ya” I notice his cheesy pick up line as I look at him smiling, pretending I didn’t know they were here. I roll my eye curious about what going on.

“So what bring here in the mall” I pretend to be an innocent curious person as I want look who Black arguing but Syrup is purposing blocking my view as I try to sneak a peek and he laughs me try my best. I pout at him for letting have look.

“Me and Milord were shopping for our Christmas presents since Milord want get best present to beat the other since we going to our cousins for this party. It is rare sight see you out shopping special in the morning. We saw you so we came here say hello, but Milord have deal with someone” he is right do normally sleep in case of using my brain most the time writing my novels. He smirks leaning toward as his eye caught the amount of bags I had.

“Well I’m doing some shopping for the winter” I glad he doesn’t see the t-shirt I just brought. I nervously laugh as I notice opportunity to get past him. I quickly slip through to see Black and Blue were ones to chatting as I approach them before Syrup had a chance stop.

“Black…Blue so is basically every one of you skeletons are here.” I was still dumbfounded by most of the skeleton are and I feel it no coincidence that I meet all them today, one after another.

“MISS (Y/N) YOU’RE HERE TOO, WHAT SURPRISE.” Blue is too cute as I can’t stay mad at him.

“HUMAN ARE YOU FINISHED WITH YOUR BUISNESS” he smirks at me as he is glancing at me then Syrup.  
“Well not quite yet I need get a few items then I plan go home have a food.” I plan stay towards that plan. I smile towards them as I know Blueberry going to ask me to have lunch.

“MISS (Y/N) YOU COULD LUNCH WITH US” I look sadly as I heard those word but the food with go off since I left the meat out the freeze to cook.

“Sorry Blue can’t already have lunch out and I don’t my food go off maybe tomorrow since I have the weekend off.” He look down a second but jump back up with excitement in his starry eyes.

“OF COURSE I WILL COOK YOU MY FAMOUS TACOS” Blue can cook wonder what it taste like.

“okay sure tomorrow see ya Blue, Black ……Syrup.” I walk toward the stairs climbing the top floor as I notice so jewellery that Violet mention that she always wanted recently and didn’t have enough money since she had to buy some more expensive that could afford it.

I smile going to the shop and I plan to get gift of her dreams.

I brought the necklace, but I got good deal of buying them, but they came in a pair. So I didn’t know what but give them both her to give to her friend she want to have this the most. I saw some cool bracelets that were would cool enough to give Red and Syrup as they both different colours.

I need to go to the last place to Art supply store for those Christmas Card like you can get 30 cards in one. I did get thing for my other brother as I sent them through mail cause I don’t to see them not just yet.

“SANS DON’T FALL ASLEEP HERE WE NEED TO GET THE FIND SO NICE CARDS TO SENT TO OTHERS” I swear I heard Papyrus from inside the store as I go in to notice not a surprising that Papyrus carry basket of thing and have try wake this brother up.

“Hey Papyrus, have trouble with Sans again” I smile looking at him with a relax smile know I must saw them earlier in the elevator.

“OH MISS (Y/N), ARE YOU SHOPPING FOR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS” he smiles happy to see me and I think these two were only one who probably didn’t spy on me and were shopping happy together.

“Yep well I’m almost done, I just Christmas cards and I done.” I notice a special sale of Christmas cards.  
“umm…Kid did you come here on bike, well how are going carry all your bags home.” I now I notice might I forgot how small my box is.

“I did think of that now mentioned it” I was so embarrassed, and I gotten carried away on get gifts, but did not think of the storage room on my bike.

“NOT WORRY MISS (Y/N), ME AND SANS WILL TAKE TO OUR CAR DROP THEM OFF WHEN WE ARRIVE BACK. ME AND HAVE MORE SHOPPING TO DO BEFORE LEAVE” his sweet and innocent smile was like saviour to me cause of my dumb mistake.

“Thank Papyrus I can take the small bags and the card in my storage box, but I can I leave these to you. Thank you very much too Sans mentioning about.” I hand Papyrus the two big bags as I grab a Christmas card box with 30 cards in the box. I paid and put the card in my bag as I head towards the stairs to walk down them heading to the park to my bike. To start the journey home.

When I got back I put the bags on the couch as I head to the kitchen to make Lasagne for me eat and Spaghetti Bolognese for lunches this week for me to eat and the leftover Lasagne be also lunch for this week.

It helps me use my time before Papyrus come by to drop my bags off. I really appreciate him bring my bag to me as I hope it doesn’t trouble them that much.

\------------  
Sans POV:  
\------------

The kid left as Papyrus ask me to hold the bags, but I did notice the other around the area as Orange came did see the kid as he did say about her going out shopping of our way out and she took the bike not the car. 

We did see the kid walk pass the elevator as the elevator close, but I didn’t bother say anything, she its rare she the kid out of the house on her own.

The other are oblivious her cause of what they heard with Orange and Edge didn’t know since already left without any as I saw Red with his brother, they were look mad for reason as they left the store called ‘Matalie’s Matchmaker clothing’ then I look like they were moody.

We met Blue and Orange as they were look around for the kid, but they said they were lost sight of Black and Syrup on the second floor as Blue thought he saw going to the first floor. Orange decide to chill with us while runs to the first floor.

Papyrus wanted to go to the art and crafts store for cards and supplies to make things. We decide to walk to their but on the way Orange stop by a shop cause he something interesting but it was weird as we went a head but after a few minutes, the kid came in the store and I could read her like an open book as the kid must see the others or something happened while she was shopping but she seemed brought more than she could carry. She did seem more down like before when I snapped at her.

Her caught me off guard but I really appreciate that she was kind to us, Papyrus does say that she is cheerful when she hangs out with her. I see the kid has experience some troubles and knows how to handle them, but this first time looks she like something bothering. Her smiles seem genuine with us but before hadn’t had no emotion behind it.

We left after getting everything for ourselves who were going to the party at our Lodge in woods a over the next town. We did kinda left two dangerous ones in the hand of Pirates and Outer space version of us.

I probably see them there since most of us, will probably not go but I know G is going as I will be seeing who going or who not. I notice the other have taken a liking to the kid as I do admit she is kinda cute in her own way.

We make away home as its nice peaceful journey home and we didn’t see anyone of the others in mall, but it was strange they hasn’t come when we arrived cause none of their cars had arrived yet.

We parked and unpack our things into the house as Papyrus did most the work as I decide to help a little before giving up as I too lazy for this. I decide to take afternoon nap to before my brother makes his Spaghetti and I know much he like them.

Once Papyrus finished he head off to give the kids her stuff, so I decide to take a nap. While I wait for others to return.

\-----------  
(Y/N) POV:  
\----------

I finally store the Spaghetti Bolognese in the containers, that I had collected for reason to store for dinner during weeks that Violet won’t be able to feed me. I manage to store about six containers for the Spaghetti Bolognese and I had five more for the Lasagne. The Lasagne was done, and I was about sever a slice on my plate as my doorbell rang so I knew Papyrus must come around to drop off my thing and I heard his favourite food was Spaghetti so I wonder if he and Sans might like have my cook as a reward of helping me.

I quickly cover the Lasagne and head to the door to let Papyrus in as I smile to welcome this presence in my home. He look at me holding my bags as I notice Sans wasn’t with him.

“Papyrus, thank you do want come in, I just done some Spaghetti if you and your brother want some, I kinda made a bit too much.” It true I made too much, but I really want give them something helping me today for my dumb mistake. I grab my bag of him, he give me smile.

“IT ALRIGHT HUMAN, YOU DON’T HAVE TO” he was being too polite to me as he always well-mannered person. 

“I would like the company since Violet out for the weekend and I would like to hang out with you a bit more since I have no work this week and it a rare thing with me” I smile insisting the skeleton to stay since I head his stomach growl as he was shockingly he was blushing from embarrassment. 

I laugh at the moment “well your stomach agrees with me” he looks at me saying “OKAY MISS (Y/N) I HAVE SOME OF YOUR SPAGHETTI THEN YOU MUST NEXT TIME HAVE SOME OF MY COOKING TOMORROW.” I took his hand shake it as I smile in the agreement.

“Sure, I let you use my kitchen if you want” I look at him smiling happily as he walks in shutting the door as we enter the kitchen.

I dished him a plate with Spaghetti and gave it to him while I finish dishing my plate and put the Lasagne away into the freeze and I left on of the Spaghetti container out for Sans. Once I was finished I joined Papyrus at the table.

“MISS (Y/N) THIS IS DELICIOUS, I THOUGHT YOUR CAKE WAS DELICIOUS BUT THIS IS REALLY GOOD.” I blush from the comment from him and I bet this cooking is better than mine since he just being thoughtful.

“Geeze Papyrus your being too kind hahahahah” I felt his words touch my heart since It just a normal Spaghetti dish. 

“I CAN’T WAIT SEE YOU TRY MY DISH” I really interested in what Papyrus cooks.

We eat and talked about this Mettaton series Papyrus want to show me for a while since he was a robot in the underground who was famous tv star. I was interested but I remember talk of a monster star called Mettaton with three other celebrities join together.

“MISS (Y/N) DO YOU HAVE A BROTHER.” I look at with the curious as I was shocked he mentioned it but I smile sadly rubbing my thumbs.

“yeah I do about five of them, but I don’t really get along with them and haven’t seen them in years since an incident I had with them. I do contact my older brother, but I haven’t the others since I haven’t forgiven for what did to me. I was scared and terrified what they did to me as a kid.”

Papyrus look at me smiling as he have concerned look on his face as he said “YOU DON’T TELL ME THE DETAILS BUT IF YOU NOT READY THEN TAKE YOUR TIME, I SURE THEY WOULD LIKE HEAR FROM AGAIN. I WORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER IF HE WAS GONE AND I HADN’T HEARD FROM. BUT YOU MAY WANT MAKE THING UP WITH THEM IF YOU DO I WILL THERE TO SUPPORT YOU MISS (Y/N).” I smile at his tone as tear come down my eyes.

“thank Papyrus, I want to take my time before I see them in person but if I do you will first person I will call is alright if possible can we keep this from the others.” I was embarrassed about this fact that I told Papyrus without this without thinking again.

“FINE BY ME MISS (Y/N). I BEST BE ON MY WAY NOW” he stands up as I pass him the container for Sans as I smile swiping these enjoy emotion and tear I had been holding back for a while. My heart felt heavy as I more thought about, the happier I felt to have some like him to say the word I long someone to say. 

“Thank Papyrus for bringing back my shopping bags here give this to Sans. See ya tomorrow” I smile saying goodbye to my dear as I see him out to the door. 

“IT ALRIGHT MISS (Y/N) WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR IF DON’T HELP EACH OTHER OUT.” I laugh with him as Papyrus is more than a sweetheart, he a true gentleman who knows to help a lady. After closing the door behind me, I smiled.

“Yeah Papyrus you’re a really cool guy and my best friend thank you for that. I might have courage to a least talk to them. Specially Lucas and Robert they did the worse but Robert more dangerous than other of them. I more trauma with him than Lucas was a bit of a mad scientist, but he used me that broke my trust towards him.

I lean against the door think about everything what Papyrus said “Maybe its time to try and make call to them this Christmas after the party. No more running away from my problems” I walk to my room lying in bed look at my messages from the phone and she there talking to me cheered me and I was lazy the rest of the day Netflix and chill as I watched anime even new ones.

(Hey guys this an important event in the nightshift that happen in one of the months when (Y/N) was with Red and couldn’t sleep for four day as she been work crazy with her book and this is the real reason why does have work for the weekend. It happen two night before her shopping trip, but I am doing this POV in Red since she does remember any parts. Specially for the next chapter.)

\--------------------  
Flashback: Red POV:  
\--------------------

‘Urgh…this my third night in a row and I was called in to replace the Andy cause he going to a party and they had less guard tonight lucky for me. I pair with sweetheart as I do like how she opened up to me. She, serious aren’t the same shy and silent person she pretends to be, and her face goes after tease is really darn cute. I’m the only one of us get to see he like this since Orange is in today hehehehehehe’

Tonight guarding, she not her usual self as she seem tired, trying to be a nice guy I am start conversation. 

“hey Sweetheart, you okay.” She looks me with a tired eye as smile gently as hold her face.

“Sorry just a little tired I couldn’t sleep last night, being have the trouble for four days now.” She smiles tiredly but she does look like she could pass out as I heard it unhealthy for humans not to sleep after 24 hrs. 

“Well take a nap while I keep guard for both of us. Hehehe you like you need sweetheart, ya don’t end up look like me. Bone dried” she chuckles as she look pleased about my offer and I could always keep the camera away from her while she sleeps.

“yeah thanks offer and wake if anything happens” I nod as she lean down lying her back on the wall as she slowly drifts to sleep, her face cute that I can’t help but find her attractive as her some time childish behaviour gives her a more fun to tease and she can be sexy in that uniform as I will give space like she asked but she kinda got boss to take interest in her after she acknowledge even if he called terrible names. She doesn’t seem to have enemies nor many friends, but I feel like has a history since was raised by guy who only like a ten-year gap from her.

“It’s alright sweetheart get some shut eye then you feel a lot better” I kept my voice in whispers to keep from waking her up.

I keep look out on any side and ventilation systems then I keep looking every type of entry way in the room while an eye out for sweetheart calm sleep as she now lying down on the floor so peaceful and I get nervous with a defenceless woman next me sleeping peacefully as Boss would kill me if I did anything to her.

I got bored of the silence and not action in the build was a bit boring than usually when sweetheart was awake she would talk about the thing we have about our week or talk the about most funniest thing, she would tell even about the little shit stalking her at work as doesn’t have a job yet and he try play his way to sweethearts heart just cause he like her cause of her help him with his knee. 

I’m jealous of him seeing sweetheart in a cute outfit may be next time she at work I’ll go and check her out since she look adoorable in a maid outfit, ha I can imagine I now. I am respectable guy but I can’t say I like to fantasy about girls.

“All staff head to Area 3 AB we got intruders” damn that scared the hell out me as I look sweetheart and I don’t have heart wake let’s make this quick.

“Red here I’m on my way.” I answered the dude on the radio.

I teleport to that area as I quickly notice there were only two guys and armed quickly used my magic to disarm and I find it weird that wear my badge allow me to use my magic anti-magic zone. I hold the still as I grab a nearby rope to tie them put as someone cuffed then a suddenly alarm from the radio message comes.

“There even more on Area 1 C and they got one our……holy shit every be careful…” that area where the sweetheart a sleep at. 

“shit……sweetheart”

Without think or listening to the rest I quickly teleport to her hoping she okay. Damn why didn’t realise soon that it was diversion to get me away from the sweetheart. 

I know there were ten guys one of holding her as the other guard are backing away as one of the men was holding her by the throat, as he had her hanging near him as he holding a gun to her sleeping head.

“Sir you don’t want to mess with her when she asleep man, she is dangerous when she wakes up mad.” I notice a man saying about the sweetheart she looks weak and fragile while she could break from man grip on her.

“So what she a sleep what she do to me” the man was starting to piss me off. He dangled her in one wrist hurt her as seem to bruise her late.

Her body started to move as she swing herself onto his should pull her arm out his grip as she used her legs to tighten her on his neck as her top half of her body falls back hitting in the back on the knee make fall down. She grabs his legs pulling them cause him scream in pain in his spine it hard watch a tiny female took down a giant male in her sleep as it hard to believe she is fighting these guys I her sleep.

She then going to knock out the other guys by first disarming their weapons and knocking the weapons, but the other guards were cuffing the bastards who took advantage an innocent girl in her sleep, but now being attack by her in her sleep state attacking them.

I hold my magic to pull all the leftover guys into one pile all cuffs on to their hands. Once everyone was cuffed she was standing still before fall back down into a normal sleep as that the most weirdest part of the day or anything I ever seen, Sweetheart your freaking amazing but I do want have look at her soul in case of any disorders cause this abnormal nature. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

I won’t do it without her permitting from her and might want ask questions about these problems. 

“Hey Red, aren’t you her neighbour right” a guy look me kinda terrified of her sleeping form.

“Yeah what about it” he look nervous at me as he must be scared of me being a monster.

“Well could you talk her home and we will give you an early night off” interesting take the kid home and ask her friend out her sleeping problems.

“Yeah sounds fair and can get someone get her things since I can’t leave them or her bike here.” One of them ran to the females changing room and grab her things and clothing. 

After a few minutes they return with her bag full of everything as I took my chance to quick grab my clothes on while waiting for them to return. I hold her in a bridal style as she curls into me as she so cute and I want to take a few pics of her while I have a chance.

We left as I look for her bike to remember her always park nearby the Jewellery store and teleport her and the bike back home. I won’t leave it here since seem to adore her bike so much and I won’t want her to be sad since she prettier with that big grin of her.

Arriving at her house I slowly knock on the door waiting a few minutes until the café woman open the door, she seem to be surprise by me as soon she saw (Y/N) in my arms.

“Come in Red, you can be kindly place her on sofa in living room.” She lets me in closing the door behind going off to probably grab so blankets for sleep in.

I went in the living room as the sweetheart was still in a peaceful sleep as I place her down on the sofa as she did scare me with that suddenly attack knock the shit of the bastard. I drop her bag down by the coach as I waited for Violet.

“She cause trouble at work again didn’t she” Violet scared the shit out of me as she stand by the open-door holding blankets.

“Yeah something like that she kinda surprised me like that sleep fight thingy giggly” she wasn’t even amused by my comedy.

“Yeah she does that when hasn’t sleep for four or five days and attack people were have intention of harming her, she had that ability when she got hit with magic energy that affect her whole sleep cycle all together cause my dumb brother used her make test of helping her with horrible nightmare but accidently done this to her but she can sleep better but she has to have calm lavender to calm emotion to be able to sleep.” Wow that a lot to take in but this a side effect of magical experiment when she was trouble sleeping.

“okay then that explains it so should I leave her to you.” She looks at me in a cold manner saying something chilling.

“Yeah please do so but don’t say a single word about this to people” she is creeping me out and I don’t like threats, but she had good intention to do so since Sweetheart doesn’t even know about this.

“yeah will do since sweetheart and me are friends or so” I teleport my way out heading my way in the house with the crazy lot.

Mack found out about the event of that night and ask the boss give (Y/N) her a three-day holiday to catch her up on some sleep. I gave her a call scolding for not take care of herself while she was at work and even her editor told her to have weekend off since she need take care of her own needs first. She is in any rush to get finished since she has a least about five months before it need to be released.


	8. Chapter 8: Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get invitation to have dinner with Skeletons. You play games with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS I uploading to chapter two day and tomorrow is the Christmas day.

Last night was really good and best sleep on this bed of mine as I love the non-springiness cause normal I feel uncomfortable when the spring from my bed digging into my back. I love the way I can stretch my back as I sink into my bed. I have a nice comfy nap on my bed as I would normally sleep peacefully with my lavender perfume smell to calm me down. Its relaxing my mind so I can sleep without awaking up through the night. I have really been sleeping well enough though I’m still excited for Christmas.

So this morning I set my alarm on for 6am and decided it’s time for me go back into my old routine before the summer hit as it was a proper heat wave as I never really like the heat since it would tend to really warm down here as I could even jog but decide hit the swimming pool instead, we owned as it’s winter soon we closed the pool of and drained the water out so we didn’t have do it at summer and clean out after. 

I grab my winter gym clothes as I could wear a black hoodie, turquoise colour gym top, Black jogging bottoms and black sports bra on. I put a t-shirt over tank top since it was cold outside and wore my favourite trainers. I went downstairs to get a water bottle to attach to my jogging belt keep hydrated. I grab a breakfast bar to eat as I make my way out of the house making sure, I lock my door.

Before leaving the property I pulled my hoodie to cover my head, putting music on to run along with as I wear my Bluetooth earphones.

I decide to do a morning warm before head to the park as I would normally do after I jog around the neighbourhood. I normally start off slow around this area, there are many dangerous of going too fast like the children, men who would try to flirt or trap me off my path and people who try rip me off by faking an injury that was caused by me.

I decide to take safety measures, I’ll keep a steady past to keep plenty of stamina for any dangerous encounters. I would run like crazy fast for my life as I decide not to fight to hurt people for other but protect myself and live by a code of self-defence. 

1\. Don’t yourself in situation in first place.

2\. Run away if possible

3\. Defuse the situation

4\. Fighting is last resort 

They are my rules on the street as I will never fight if I’m not forced to, I will never go back on my word if possible.

Its normal takes about 15 minutes for me jog around neighbourhood and it the park would be normal 10 minutes from the straight to the park.  
The Park is massive in the town as you lucky you live near as I would jog around the park every morning after waking up and early in the morning. I would enter by one of the many few side gates in the park.

This would be around the time normally a few people go around the park but it soon winter and it’s still dark like night and I like the nice peaceful jog under near the night sky but I keep a pair of tasers on my belt in case cause of my job, I can use my tool only in act of self-defence.

I notice the opposite a few abnormally white funny looks people jogging around the park then I take a close look to see it was Papyrus, Blue, Edge and Blackberry. I decide to speed up my pace to meet in the direction the moving toward them as I meet them along the pathway. 

I keep eye out with my surrounds since I feel paranoid lot when I’m jogging around the area on my own, usually I would go with Violet. I was a bit too hot in my hoodie, so I took it off and tied around my waist.

I won’t run too fast cause I don’t want unwanted attention or them finding out true capital abilities since I want to run on my own strength without using magic at all. I want to be a capable as them when they don’t use their magic and train themselves into strong version of themselves without relying on magic. I admire them and aim to get stronger by shape myself to a better version of myself, as I will have earlier nights and keep a balanced schedule for to have a bit more free time.

I notice my bad habit of overworking myself into I pass out and I need to be able to get that under control. That why I am having weekend off to get myself into better healthy routine. I might have been terribly scolded by Violet cause of me falling asleep on my job after I work myself though four day without no sleep. She did make a point with Mack and my editor.

I might need to take this jog more than I thought cause I can think clear and I’m getting myself into a better gear for the day.

I could hear the shout as I know a distance away they were a few meters away, but they seem to be making their way here quick than I thought they were. I don’t think they are slowing down as I embrace for the impact and covered my face using both arms to block. The sudden impact knock me to the ground a skeleton had fall on top of me.

“DAMN PEASANT YOU GOT IN MY WAY, WHO DO THINK YOU” I’m the one who should be mad as I remove my arms look at him with a glare. His annoying shouting as he accused me when he was the one who brutally ran unbelieve fast and bashed me down to the fall on the impact.  
I rub my shoulder since I felt a slice of pain from me should as I bet it from the harsh impact on the ground luckily, I didn’t hurt my head.

“Sheesh you run really fast and black you should look ahead cause you almost bashed my head to the ground.” I look at his shocking expressions as I hear Edge sneering at the back of head.

“NYEHEHE I WON OUR RACE, YOUR SUCK A FOOL TO BASH INTO THE HUMAN BUT I WOULD HAVE DODGE AND STILL WON” I’m glad edge is in a good mood, so they were having a race.

“NO FAIR EDGE, A HUMAN GOT HURT CAUSE OF YOUR STUPID COMPETITIONS” I hear blue voice from a far.

I couldn’t move with Black on my legs and he is now holding on my wrist tightly as I see a cute expression I don’t normal see from him a darker blue blush as his face. He seem to be in a daze a few moments until he recalls by the sound my voice.

“Black are going to let go and get off.” He suddenly lets go and pushes me away from him. I caught my body without hitting the guard. I am pissed off from his childish behaviour and yesterday is still bugging me with the bratty rich girl attitude with her threats at me.

“HUMAN YOU SHOULD HAVE WATCH WHERE GOING AND SPECIALLY WHAT ARE EVEN WEAR IS INAPPROACH AT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING” I look at him as I got myself up as rub of any bits of dirt of my clothes.

“For start, good morning Black, Edge, Papyrus and Blue. I came out here on one my daily exercise of the day and I woke up early, so I decide go for a jog over the park won’t do any harm.” I look at him stating facts since I normally do a daily routine of exercises help me on my toes.

“MORING MISS (Y/N) IT’S A WONDERFUL MORING TO GO FOR A JOG, ITS GREAT THAT YOU TOO ARE IN THE SPIRIT FOR EARLT EXERCISES, DO YOU WANT TO JOIN US.” Papyrus is in a wonderful mood, this early in the morning.

“MISS (Y/N), SORRY ABOUT BLACK” Blue quickly apologize for Black mistake as I feel like he shouldn’t do that.

“OH IT’S THE HUMAN NEGHBOUR, WHAT ARE DOING HERE ON YOUR OWN” he glares at me cause of yesterday, what must saw what happen yesterday with the brat.

“Yeah, I would love to Papyrus. I normal would go out with Violet around this time but she out for the weekend. So I got my house to myself hehehe.” Rubbing the back of neck as I had all eye on me make me nervous.

Edge sneers away from me but keeps a eye on me as Black keeps his distance as he is ready to scream at me. Papyrus claps in excitement as I notice Blueberry silent mumbling something. I only catch the words ‘game’ and ‘plan’ as he get more suspicious by the second, but Black pull my attention to him by his outburst.

“NO WAY A WEAK PUNY HUMAN FEMALE SHOULD COME OUTSIDE TO JOG OVER THE PARK SO EALIER IN THE MORNING SINCE IT STILL DARK OUT. SO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD ASK ME TO ACCOMPANY YOU……EH… I MEAN US.” I really want to laugh from those cute word of him worry over me, but I like how underestimate me still I go to answer but interrupted by Edge.

“Well if you say like…..”

“NYEHEHEH HE IS RIGHT SINCE I HAD WON THE RACE I WILL ACCOMPANY OUR WEAK NEIGHBOUR ARROUND THE PARK WHILE YOU TWO MORE EXTRA LAPS.” Edge stand proud as he sneers down to the other were lost cause they were worried about you. Spend time jogging over the park with Edge doesn’t sound bad, I see the others sulking faces as I do feel bad since want hangout with me.

“Okay then, since Edge suggest the winner every day on jogging get company me on a job sound fair Edge.” Look at him teasing him as he crosses his arms with a smirk on his face.

“OF COURSE SINCE WINNER CAN ENJOY LOSE SUFFURE……WHAT ARE TRYING TO SAY HUMAN THAT I, THE GREAT TERRIBLE EDGE IS TRY TO GET TO YOU. OF COURSE WHAT LOW LIFE WOULD BE THE MINDS TO HANG OUT WITH YOU. I’M ONLY HELP YOU TO BE PROTECTED ON YOU JOG WHILE THE OTHERS DO THE LAST TWO ARROUND NYEHEHEH.” Well I never suggested it, but you made that up yourself pal, I laugh at Edge silly behaviour since he overreacted as the other started the laps. 

Edge accompanied me around the park as he was fast and on guard like actual bodyguard who protected me. I was able to jog fast than usual to keep in pace with Edge’s movements as I felt like I had a good exercise with as he kept silent on the way before he stop, saying something. 

“NOT BAD AT ALL HUMAN, YOU SEEM TO ABLE KEEP UP WITH AS YOU ARE NOT AS LAZY THAN I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE” I could see this face but I smile at his comment and felt hurt by being called lazy cause of Violet exaggerate a bit too much about me in my room all day since I do about a least 30 push up and sit up a day.

“Thanks Edge means a lot going from you.” It true means a lot that you have to hurt my pride in my fittest and I can keep up with you any day. He keeps his back turn to me as he continue jogging a head we had Papyrus and other passed us once already, when we reach the end. The other came after a few minutes afterwards.

“NYEHEH THAT NUMBER 52.” Papyrus catch my attention as he said he done 52 laps around the park how long have they been out here.

“Umm…so you guys long have you been out here.” They look at me as Edge answered me.

“WE LEFT THE HOUSE AT 2:20AM, SO WE COULD LOTS OF TRAINING” what the hell so they been out here for 4 hours and 85 minutes since the current time is 7:05am. I’m not even sure if I should be impressed or scared how long they can last out here without being bothered by the cold.

“wow that long, I can only barely get up at six in the morning” I let a few words slip out my mouth by the devastating fact of their own ability to wake up than from my own ability to wake up own my own was a depressing moment for me.

“IT ALRIGHT MISS (Y/N), YOU WILL GET USE BUT I KNOW YOU HUMAN MORE SLEEP THAN US” Blue comfort me from the embarrassment as we walk out the park heading home.

I had found shock hard to believe these four skeletons were opposites from their brothers and they only need four hours of sleep. It was indeed shocking from my abnormal late night can last around five days, but I need a least 10 or 11 hours of sleep since I use my mental mind a lot as I need a lot of sugar and sleep to keep me going. I have to exercise since I don’t want to become lazy and slack off at work.

Once we arrived at home, we split ways as I went in my house as I plan head to bed but interrupted by a sudden call. I pull out my phone to see it was Violet probably seeing if I was able get out bed as I click on the answer button.

“Hey Viol, what do you want.”

“Well I just heard about a report want to do an interview after new year’s and I need you in on that day. Since you are our best maid on the job for this interview and we been invited for awards of the best restaurants taking place in January as I hear we manage in the top 10 best restaurants. Aahahah THIS IS THE BEST NEWS EVER.” Violet is freaking out, but she only like after a drinking to much plus how is still awake.

“Violet chill for a second, did you drink something or what to get this freaking loud in morning. I bet you got yourself drunk and fell asleep in depression no word then you received this morning. Now you are getting too excited and girl you better go get yourself to the bathroom or take so pills for morning sickness before you throw up everywhere.”

“aw (Y/N), your such a mood killer, give the girl a brea…aahhhhh Violet” Oh unknown, whoever you are should know it was going to happen. I hope she did puke on your shirt like she did to me.

“Told you so, by the way Viol, congrats on get in the top 10. You earned it.” I click the button cause I don’t want to listen to anymore of the part that Violet is throwing up.

I happily made my way to bed as I jump on my bed wrapping myself into the warmness of my bed but it’s strange. The bed is still warm with body heat as I only been away for over 30 minutes, it should be cold by now. Oh well I don’t care but right now, I only care about sleeping.

______________________________________________

I managed to have an hour nap before a sudden call as I didn’t bother to check but answered knowing the ring tone was one of the skeleton neighbours. I always keep the difference from my friends and unknown numbers. I only have skeletons in the same ring tone until I could get something that fits them perfectly.

“Hey Kid, I want ask you since I heard your roommate isn’t at for weekend. If you like come over have dinner with us if don’t any plan.” I like the sound of free food without even preparing cooking it myself and I would like hangout with them. I never been in their house before, now I’m curious to see what they done to house that used to be full trash and pervs.

“umm……yeah sound fine by me, what time should I come around” I might need a bath cause I smell damn, why did go back sleep like this. Any way I need to change my sheets to my winter bed covers and the sheet are due to be wash. I might put on a wash load on and gang up before I go out lucky for me the washing room has a washing line that Violet got her brother to build for the winter.

“Just come around 4:45 since my brother helping Edge with dinner since they cook something using a recipe book on making what called a turkey dinner. They wanted practice for the Christmas since it will be their turn this year cook for the whole family dinner at our traditional skeleton Christmas family traditional dinner. They seem to be made a bit too much so I though could join us plus I heard from Papyrus, you plan to have dinner together since made us that spaghetti. It was really good hehehe”

“Yeah meet there, see ya Sans” I hear bit of ruckus from the other side of the phone.

“Hey Sans, is that sweetheart on the phone” I hear Red voice coming asking Sans a question.

“Yep…ah sorry but…” the phone called as I could guess he want to keep it a secret from other some sort of surprise. I knew how going he end sentence ‘she end the call already’ or ‘Ah my phone die on me…ops’ I feel like he done that purpose get on Red nerves but why did he do that. I wonder why Red want talk to me about……oh he must see her threating me.

I really hoping that not the case cause of me agreeing to go to her party and put myself way from embarrassment, but I know she will try to embarrass me with using my neighbours or that creep to make look like a slut. I only going there set thing and tease the girl abit since start this, but I will end in front of the crowd and I had saved that couple cause they were OPT. I spend so long to get them together and fall in love generally as they love so pure, I help the girl with my own intention together cute couple together. 

They were both cute as I notice them both glancing at each and missing each while they desperately need help cause they love rival and the guy was most popular. It took me, two weeks to help and get one of them to confess as it turns out the boy had more courage than I thought he did.

I know, they are both living together as they busy with work and I notice on my Facebook that I heard a rumour that one of them are planning to propose to other for new year’s. I may go see her after new year’s and ask about how she is doing cause of the incident in high school, she promised if they ever got married. I would be a one her bride’s maids, I really care as long they are happy.

I got up taking my sheets from my bed as I grab a basket put mostly ever dark colour, I had. I also grab robe for me to wear as I bring down the whole basket of my laundry. I might as do three wash loads while there only me today to wash my clothes. I split the laundry into three groups whites, darks and colours and put the dark in first since it has the most clothes. It will only an hour long before the next wash is put on.

So in the meantime I can have a nice relaxing bubble bath, but I have to take of everything, I’m wore this morning since it smells of sweat. I put on the robe and put the wash on before leaving the room to go to my bedroom for new clothes to put on after the bath including underwear.

\---------------------------------------  
Sans POV (after hanging up on (Y/N)):  
\--------------------------------------- 

“Yep…ah sorry but…I just end the call already” he scowls as he know I just did so he wouldn’t know our conservation since it meant be a surprise from the other but Papy’s already knows.

“Damn I wanted to talk to her but seem she hasn’t noticed my calls or texts and Boss told me that she was awake earlier this morning” oh he worried she is ignoring me. She sounds a bit off but I did notice she sounded like she just woke up.

“I don’t know but it seem she just woke from a nap when I called. She probably hasn’t noticed any call try talking to her in person.” He looks at me as if he was lost in thought, I know he didn’t even think of it in the first place.

“I go now……an.. aahhhhh…what the fuck Sans” I pull him back since I know human is busy with getting ready. 

“Pal, I wouldn’t go there if I was you, she just woke up and normal humans like prepare themselves for the day. Plus she is coming by here later.” He look at me, push my hand off his hoodie as he look at me then head off to his room or where his bro is. I made sure to whisper that last part without anyone knowing.

Now to lets go see what my bro is up to heh. I hope I can ketchup to their level hehehe.

\-------------------------------  
(Y/N) POV: (3:54pm)  
\-------------------------------

During the time I had, I managed to have a bath cleaning my body and hair before I went to do the laundry. After my refreshing bubble bath, my body felt cleaner and less smelly from the sweat from earlier as I start change into my new clothes.

I change into my new winter clothes, that I had recently brought. I had a long green and white flower pattern sweater top with some black thermal leggings and black tights underneath. I made sure I had a black vest top underneath my sweet since the sweater only hangs to my shoulders. I put on my high ankle pumps as they were good helping support my ankles.

I managed to do all the laundry and hang them up the line in the washing since it was cold in the house, I put on the heating to 21.c.

I had grabbed my winter sheets from the closets in a spare room we decide to store bed sheets, Seasonal decorations and coats. It was still full of boxes and soon, me and wanted to start decorating soon still December will be here soon, and once Violet get back we need to decorate for the hallway since Violet will be busy near Christmas and I will be writing the children stories that teach children Christmas more than present but spending it with love ones. I had finish writing as get ready for the 20th December as it will day, go to the orphanage and read to the children.

The bed sheets only took me about 7 minutes as I already for them to go, I decide to make myself a nice hot chocolate and turn the TV. So I could watch a series on Netflix until it was times as I could relax in peace and quiet. Drink a freshly made hot chocolate as I watch Netflix.

But in reality, I’m watching a thriller as a few bangs and loud voice from next door, it sounds like are still making food. I’m really worried how the food will turn out by they are arguing while cooking is not a good combination. I hope the desert will make up on that.

The episode was taking longer than expected but I look at my time to notice it was 14:39. I close the episode down for me to watch for later as I need to put everything away now and get a coat on to go out in.

Once everything was put away and some of the clothes that were dry, I put on a fur hoodie on as does love fur on the outside but inside it has enough fur to keep you warm.

\-------------------------------------------

I made sure lock my door as I head off to see my neighbours must have decorated cause that wasn’t there Thursday and I didn’t really payed much attention yesterday so I must assume Orange didn’t go to mall and stayed home to decorate or they done it today.

When I got to the door, I knock the door twice before I rang their bell, wondering if Sans even told anyone about coming and I haven’t even look on my phone since yesterday. It was on charge cause of this morning jogging session but died of battery, because of me forgetting to put it on charge last night.

I waited for the door to be answered by Orange who was surprise to see me, some reason my theory was right as he was messing with his cousins.

“What brings you here” he leans against the door curiously wondering about why the that I’m here.

I sigh before answering his question with my unamused face on “So did Sans tell you guys that he invited me over for dinner.”  
He did seem to be surprised at me, Sans didn’t tell the others. Speak about the skeleton and he will appear.

“Hey kid, you came.” He grin as I can’t help but smile at his smug face.

“So Sans you did tell other about inviting me over did you” I try sound a bit strict on the fact, but I want play with his little act for a while.

“Yeah, they don’t have clue unless my bro told them.” I watch him start sweat as I look at Orange to hint at him to play along.

“Yeah Sans, you should have told us the kid was coming. Why don’t we show around specially your Sans? Since the kid a bit early.” He grin as I looks at me and him sweating but I didn’t notice he was hiding a secret or something in his room that orange mentioned.

“okay pal, I go tell them that the kid having with us” he walk off the other room. I look to Orange as he chuckles with me.

“So what should do now” I look him who was just leaning against the door before moving a side to letting me through.

“Well we can chill in living room until they finish cooking.” I followed Orange into the living room to notice Red and Syrup were playing a game of chess, I haven’t play for ages. The two skeletons, I would at least expect to play as it took my whole inner strength to laugh or show any emotion. I won’t allow myself to be rude cause of personalities does mean they could be smart.

“Hey Red, Syrup.” I play it cool to see Red was a bit annoyed at me or the fact he losing, I don’t really know.

“Hey sweet cheeks, what are doing” seriously did Sans tell no one about me coming here. I want cry from the joke, Sans pull on me and others. I was going to answer but irrupted by Red answering the question.

“Sans invited her over for dinner since he thought be good idea since sweetheart has weekend without her roommate” he scoffs out while move his piece. What he knew I was coming as he look upset back something.

“You knew and didn’t tell us” orange looked at him as I could tell he was upset that Red kept this a secret than tell anything anyone.

“sorry I didn’t want to spoil the surprise, you know” makes sense but Red has seemed to calm down.

“I guess…” after that the room was in awkward silence until dinner came.

I sat down on the couch near them watching the game as Orange sat next to me as he pretty comfy, no he way too relaxed he fell asleep making a less awkward. Since it was so boring, I focus my attention to the game to see Red making his comeback against Mutt as it like a tie was going happen. I know notice that Red and Syrup movement and strategic were so similar to be called nature.

I notice a fluffy tail made it way to Red as I look close to see a cute black fluffy cute cat approach Red with claws out. Red didn’t seem to notice the cat until he know my eye were on the game anymore as he follow my eyesight to the cat approaching him. The cat started to scratch his exposed leg as red jump away from it on the sofa he was on, he threw curses at the grumpy cat.

“Fuck you little monster, I had more than enough from you, fur ball.” The cat look even more mad as if he was doing it on purpose. 

Getting a more clean view of cat’s face, to notice it had a scar on it eye and he had a dominance look in it eyes. He saw me as he left Red allow to approach me as Red was nervous, the little fluffy cat jump on to my lap deciding to sleep on my warm lap since I was only human as I preserve comfy spot on my lap. I begin stroking the cute thing as it purrs in pleasure, as I smile of how freaking cute the cat was, but I notice Red was in shocked.

“How……what the fuck happen, he never done that to anyone before that dumb fucking cat makes hell for everyone expect Boss. But sit in your lap look like any regular old cat.” What this cute has been causing trouble to these big o’ bad skeletons, I don’t believe it.

“I don’t really think this little guy cause trouble, he just a big o’ softy to me.” I know that some cats don’t like people taking over their habit, but I know this cat know to keep these skeletons to not look down on him cause he cat. He is surprisal cleave little schemer cause he uses his claws and short height to take advantage of the skeletons. 

He probably respect Edge for feeding and for not looking down on him, he probably like me for adoring how charming he is and my feminine charm. I am notice and like by many cats on the street.

“Urgh……stupid cat…… (getting her attention and rubbing in my face like sneeze ball huh so you won’t like when I’m hugging up to her heh)” I didn’t hear what he was mumbling about as sat down in grumpy mood.  
I think some a little jealous, I’m pay attention to his worst enemy as I feel relaxed as I notice Orange moved a bit always from cause of the cat. The silence he return to the game as I focus on the match while stroking the cat, I know notice his collar says ‘Doomfanger’ but Doomy is so much cuter for this cat. All cats are cute.

The door opens as I notice Sans being drag on the floor as Edge, enters look at me with this cat. I does look pleased, but I smile at him cause his cat is adorable.

“HUMAN WHAT ON EARTH IS MY MINION DOING ON YOUR LAP” of course he is asking that question as I love to play how he gets so mad, but I go easily.

“He is using me as his pillow as he like comfort of my skin so using this tactic to trap me here as lured me with his cuteness, so now I can’t leave while he on my lap.” I look as I sound so dumb, I want cry but luckily he fell for my dumb knowledge on cats.

“HMMM……I KNEW HE WOULD A VALUABLE MININON BUT TO SURPRISE ME THAT HE USE HIS CUTENESS ON YOU SAY YOUR WEAK ENOUGH TO BE CATPURE BY A MEASLY CAT.” He looks down on me leaving sans on the ground as he waves saying on the floor lying on the floor. Most of the skeleton wanted to laugh but only Red kept silent.

Edge turn his head toward me saying “DINNER WILL DONE SOON, I HOPE CAN STOMACH IT WELL NYEHEH” I went pale after those words, I really hope the food isn’t as bad as the cook jokes about it this, now really nerves about it.

_______________________________________________________

The skeletons guide me to the dining room once the food was ready as the food look really impressive as I look amazing. I took a bit into the food as I found a surprising good, the must followed the recipe really well. 

Damn I can’t believe the amount of food Red was eating as it seems he can eat whole turkey as I never met someone to eat a big amount of food than me but I cut down on my food cause of the Christmas party as I need to look my best and get pay back on her.

I look at everyone as I look at them while they stare at me as I sat in between Papyrus and Blue as I felt calmer than when I entered the place, it seems I can relax around these skeleton without getting nerves plus they wearing more modern clothes help unlike my Overlord character who shows his bones plus I don’t want them to be uncomfortable even if I know Jacob with try ask me to bring one them investigate how skeletons work.

“MISS (Y/N) IS IT GOOD” I can’t really explain how splendid the flavouring of the meat with gravy balanced it out. It a great meal better how I normally make it, but I would if I get to see the recipe they used for Violet to use.

“Yeah really good, it might the best thing, I tasted.” I smiled truly happy as I felt blessed with amazing friends. These guys blushing by a smile serious cute specially innocent adorable, but I knew they all cute, sometimes I wonder what they look as humans, nah maybe not. I don’t I can handle the level of imagination cause I don’t want have nosebleed again.

I continue to enjoy my meal as I did pay any attention to the skeleton’s reaction to a smile as I think back of how much I improve of my conservation skill with these guys. I really have open up a bit more from last time we had dinner together, it was really awkward at first for me as I was so nervous.

I know Orange staring the way I was eating as I felt awkward since it weird when someone stares a person eating.

“hey honey, why is it that your table manner abit formal like those nobles from tv. What was it called again” I was shock by why he asked that of all things, but I didn’t notice I had used my manners, it must have out of habit?

“Umm…I kinda learn it from the tv from young age and I kinda have habit of doing it hehehe” I force a smile as giggle rubbing the back of neck as I was a little nervous, but I couldn’t anyone about my past.

I knew he could tell if I was lying but I hopefully gets it not topic, I want to discuss about.

I felt his glares observing me as he chuckles “okay that cool honey.” It give me a sense of relieve as I don’t show anything to them. 

We continue to eat as I felt like that was best meal, I have ever had eaten, expect for the part of orange question. It was a great dinner party I had so far, I loved do this again with them but I think need go home after to a home, empty and a hollow thing appears again from the sight of this family or so I call them……

Blackberry and Blueberry brought the dessert in as I sat waiting as Sans suddenly bring up a question to me. I listen to his question as I felt a really happy he ask me such a thing.

“hey kid do you want to stay the night here” I don’t why he would ask me, I really want to say yes, but I resist the temptation by bring up a reason to question his intensions of why asking me to stay the night.

“Why do you ask” look at everyone present in the room. His smile never leaving his face as I notice he normal never stop smile unless the conservation is unpleased to listen.

“Umm cause of being on your own tonight and they been a lot of disturbs nearby lately and we worry in cause that happens.” It cute he worries about me sleeping on my own in my house plus only found out yesterday, I smile as I really want to tease the skeletons at the moment.

“Okay, but I not really weak as you think I am.” Only notice Red reacted differently by that reaction, I would do I do anything to him, or did something happen when I was asleep on guard duty.

“Sure you are hon” Orange goofy smirk made me want playfully to elbow him in ribs for that comment but lucky he wasn’t sitting next to me. I pout at his comment as I continue to eat down my dessert annoyed by Orange. I notice to Papyrus mentioned about if I received his message earlier today. I did forget to check my phone, I need check on my messages since Skeletons like write a lot.

“MISS (Y/N) DID SEE MY MESSAGE EARLIER.” He a bit nervous as I notice Red look at my direction as I shake my head as I try to explain.

“forgot to charge my last night and after the conservation Sans, my phone kinda died. I fell asleep earlier after getting back home the morning Jog.” I nervously laugh as I notice scoff from Edge.

“FELL BACK SLEEP AFTER EXERCISING, YOU CAN’T HAVE POSSIBLE TIRED AFTER THAT MEASLY ONE LAP ARROUND THE PARK” I look at him to explain my excuse of fell asleep.

“Well it cold in the morning when I got home my bed was warm and cosy. I just feel a sleep, I really can’t help falling asleep on my bed.” He seem a bit moody as he turns while he turn his body facing away from me.

“But was strange that my bed was still warm after I been away from it for over 30 minutes.” I around for reactions from a least one of them. They are really good hiding the reactions as Papyrus was to innocent as he says.

“It might have the heating on that must have kept bed keep warm.” He is too naïve and sweet sometimes.

“I hope that might have been the cause.” I smile to his sweet smile, forgetting to the whole bed thing.

______________________________________________________

It gotten dark as they were heavy showers as I’m glad, I agreed to stay for the night. I notice the heavy winds that were blowing the branches, knowing it was not safe going out to night.

The skeleton showed their room all were interesting as I know how similar that taste were to each other’s and they had their own pets in the house. Black had a dark green tortoise as its box had a notice saying “dangerous predator” the tortoise didn’t seem to mind it. His tortoise is called Terroriser as its gender was male.

Blue had a cute little hamster that was full of energy like her owner was as he hold her in his hands presenting the little fella as Mal. It really reminds me of Blueberry when she looks at me with starry similar eye that glitter through eyes.

Papyrus own a white and black border collie as it adorable as he so cute and energetic like Papyrus. I love animals as they are cute, I more than happy to play with a them but I do have little Doomy giving affection on me was adorable as I hope Edge wouldn’t notice if I stroke him a bit.

I didn’t look at the other room, but I hate to admit that Sans and Orange room smelled bad as I felt the urged to open the window get rid of this smell and clean their room. I stopped myself and move myself out of the room, I look with no emotions to leaving the room in disguised. I couldn’t even see the bed, or anything expect the pile of clothes, I swear it could become a mountain someday.

I expect the same from Red’s, but it was surprising big as I could see my room from here with some binoculars. I stayed silent as I move away from the window, while I distract myself those binoculars saying it probably looking at the birds or women walk through the street. I look around as Syrup didn’t want me to go into the next room to Red but the more shocking fact that Syrup room was opposite side of Reds room so why was Syrup doing in that room before. I will respect their private room if needed, so I stop any question I had wanted to ask.

I wonder with the skeleton’s room, but I didn’t touch anything just observe and chat a long with the others as I listen to them about their rooms. It was really interesting about how they were passionate about it but I didn’t hear much about it since I zone out without realise it then after they were done, I clap my hand saying “That was really interesting to them.” I felt guilty for zoning out, but I can never deal with long lectors without falling asleep.

After visiting every single room, Papyrus, Blue and Blackberry brought me to living room to see all of them in the living room with some games.

“so what all this for” I asked Sans who was in middle of the floor leaning against the sofa.

“Since you were stay overnight, the guys thought it would be a good idea to have play few games. We do have skeleton of them.” Okay it doesn’t bad idea as I hope not play truth or dare care I would do dare never answer question on my family. But I a bad feeling by the way a few of them are smirking at each other. I heard a few Nyeh and Mweh from the skeletons with a few chuckles as I wanted laugh at his pun. I laugh a gently to their reaction of the puns, the sound they made really funny. Each pair brothers were like a comedy duo. 

“Sure I’m up for it” I sat down Papyrus and Black knowing they are full honour same with Edge and Blue as they will never cheat. I won’t trust the other four skeletons as I will sit far as possible just in case, but I know they have their own neglect intelligence by the way they played chess earlier. I need be careful by the way I play facing them.

“I think it more interesting if a player lose, they will need truthy answer a question by the winner.” Damn it, why that of all things but there a possibility of them not mention about family specially Papyrus.

“Well sure, what should play, I know only few games. Blackjack, Uno, King’s game and some board games.” I look at them will a few ideas in their head, look at the pack of card. Whelp we seem it going to be Blackjack.

“Heh we play Blackjack to warn you we quite lucky when come Blackjack. Sweetheart” Red winks at me as roll my eyes before making a bluff. 

“Let see what made of Meathead” he goes red at the nickname, cause he eat a mountain of meat earlier as I heard few chuckles. I smirking as I like how he was blushes at the moment I tease with his confidence as I notice he was getting over his head if he think he can win.

“argh……you going to regret that sweetheart.” I chuckle demonically as I know I’m act cocking at his growls like I hit a sore wound.

“Or what Red……you can’t take a jokes pal, these types of games are my speciality so I want see how will take it when you lose to me hehehehehehe.” I give a few winks to Sans as he and the other got the message.

“Heh I like see that” I hear Syrup whispering silently enough his milord to hear.

“OF COURSE HE WILL IT WILL ENTERTAINING IF HUMAN IS AS GOOD AS SHE SAY SHE IS NYEH HEHE” Black was looking at me with overconfidence smile like Red had but less sinister.

“Yeah Red what she says, you can’t win them all buddy.” Sans nudges Red as he looks pissed off at him. I can’t stop laughing cause he kinda reminds me of a mad cat I knew mad from me talking a boy and attack him when tried make move on me, but I wasn’t interested in him at all.

“Piss off Sans……we haven’t started yet.” Well he on edge by Sans comment but speaking of Edge, he seems silent by deadly eyes on Red.

“BROTHER YOU BETTER NOT LOSE TO HER OR ELSE” wow to show how your brotherly love is made of but I accept the challenge from anyone.

“oh…sure I will boss sweetheart doesn’t know what she into” I smirk as I like his motivation to defeat me, well I was known to cause chaos before a match to get my opposite riled up as they focus on me not the game but I know these are different so I going all out on his.

“of course I know what going into and the risks” smiling darkly at him as I can’t believe he falling to my bad mouthing.

“Let just begin so I will be dealing” Sans grins stopping the argument as I know Orange was looking me, wondering my static as I got caught by his smirk.

“clever hon distract him a game like” I don’t drop my smirk as I knew he was going to find out soon or later.

“I was well known at win against by other as I make them lose their cool. It works on a lot of people heheheh.” I giggle as I notice Red calms down with glares as I notice a smirk as relaxes leaning on the pillow. 

“Heh Sweetheart had me going there” he smirk glaring at me as I look away as Edge was amused for reason and so was Black.

‘Damn it, I could have got Red to lose his cool. Damn you Orange’ oh well I am going have play cool style as I smile at Sans nervously.

“Could start the game now” I stop any confliction plus I normally play this go without cheating but the way Sans dealt was weird. 

We all agreed to have three rounds then the person that had the most candy gets ask the lose the questions. We all get six candies each, we can’t get a burst or we out for good and if you get low than the dealer are out. The person who beat the deal and the player near to 21 is the winner.

Papyrus went get candy for us instead of beating counters, but I know Sans will a hard to take down. I watch his put down the card and study the card of the other and his one card. I had a six and five as I look to other cards. I have the total of 11.

Blue – 9 and K = 19

Red – Ace and 2 = 13 or 3

Orange – 4 and 5 = 9

Edge – 4 and Ace = 15 or 5

Syrup – 7 and 6 = 13

Black – K and J = 20

Papyrus – 6 and 4 = 10

Sans – Q and ??? = ???

I knew I need to do as I plan take the risk cause I know I will be safe. I know a few people with can hit and stand as I need be on my guard. I have feeling I will get a good one to take Sans.

“Hit me one” I give a tap on my cards.

Sans gave me a new card as it was eight as I’m drawing with Blue as I give a hand sign. To stand after saying the words “Stand”. Ending my turn to look at their as they try to read my mood as I give a fake smile trying fool the skeleton who no better to challenger a lucky gamer, in her own battlefield. Game are for fun, but I take these serious when I have something to gain from this or I can’t afford tell my secrets.

“Hit” Orange as he received 7 as that a total of 16 as I look at him. He look prepared to take a risk. “Hit me again” He took another card as he gets nine as he looks at me by drawing my curiosity towards him. He get busted but like he down that on purpose, I hate that I can’t figure, or he is trying help his brother win but I can’t look my smile, or I be notice.

“Sorry Orange Pal your busted so I have to take your candy away.” Now Sans have 8 candies.

“BROTHER SERIOUSLY WHY TAKE ANOTHER CARD THAN STAND INSTEAD” I notice he was scolded by his brother was interesting as I could help laugh then I notice he trying to take away my force on the game. Damn Orange why do he have to get the best of me.

“Heh my bad bro but I really like frisking away my chances to win” I glare at him with a pouting face as he glance at me. I know your scheme and I mad, now I going to ignore them.

“MWEH BROTHER SERIOUSLY STOP WITH THE PUNS” Blueberry pouted at him as it gave me an idea of the others as soon as I notice Orange looking at Red and Sans. It was really predictable to see them going throw puns about. 

The four skeletons were annoyed at the puns that went on in the first round as I knew what they were doing as I stayed a calm and focus for real. I smiled differently as I knew I have a good feeling

I carried on the game as I knew the way others with going to play. The first-round end 

Red – 17

Papyrus – 18

Edge – 20

Blueberry – 19 

Orange – BUSTED

Syrup – 16

Black – 20

Sans – Q and 9 = 19

Sans had 19 that means I barely had a chance to lose to him. I was relief that I had a chance to get him as I feel like I could get the chance to win. Papyrus, Red and Syrup lost the game and Sans re shuffle the card and gave us a new one and I have a trick on since I had Ace and K so I no chance of losing at all.

Edge – 5 and J = 15

Black – 8 and 8 = split - 8

Blue – 7 and 5 = 14

Sans – Ace and ???

“WOWWIE MISS (Y/N) you got 21 already” I look at Papyrus as everyone was stun by my cards cause it was only one in eight chance since a few players get that card in this game.

“ah its nothing but dumb luck hehehe” I was embarrassed by Papyrus comment as I got distracted by the game as I notice little doomy coming into the room glaring a distance waiting to sneak a chance at Red who was unfortunately nearby him. I look at away from it get ready for next round.

This round was really lucky for me as I notice a lot tension around them since I got lucky again. I notice this was really intense cause of Sans card was high, but I don’t think we have luck on our side cause he smirks ready to turn the card over.

Round 2 total:

Me: 21

Black – 18

Blue – 20 

Edge – BUSTED

Edge didn’t have the luck to pull a lucky card this time. Sans flip the second to be an Ace as I turn pale now, it was just me and him. I notice Red scream after the cat approached land in Oranges arm as I want to scream at the sight of the cute two skeletons. Orange caught him a bridal style damn, I wanted take pics of his damn. Is it me or it getting hot in here? BBL is the best gene ever. 

I notice Syrup took a few pictures of them as I lean behind Black whispering to him. 

“Hey, sent some to me this is too funny to not share” He nod with a small grin on his face as I don’t think even notice him taking any. I notice a blush as he look away, he action we are confusing.

Red looks at me laughing at his bright red blushes of embarrassment of the moment as Edge was not impressed by his actions. Orange was funny as his acted like a foolish flirt.

“Heh looks like a caught myself a damsel in destress” he goes too far by leaning into Red as I really wanted to see a kiss, but I don’t want a nose bleed so look away quick covering my mouth and nose from them. I really want to peak on them as I felt warm rise in my cheeks. 

“PISS OFF dude like HELL I’m doing that cringy stuff” He jumps walks far away from the him and cat as he push me and Black apart.

“I rather have sweetheart here than you” red got really close, but I didn’t mind it. So I kept an eye out of him in case did anything inappropriate to me. Orange was grinning as acted like he was heartbroken.

“Ahh and I thought we were meant to be” I laugh at Orange dramatic act seriously it was a rare sight to see these days.

I was so focus on Orange and Red that I almost forgot that I was still playing the game as I notice a few annoyed glares from Black and Edge look at each in annoyed mood of losing. Sans had reshuffled the card as waited for me and others to calm before the final round took play. 

Once I calm down to focus on Sans waiting as he place down the cards as I wanted to luck and win but I know Sans enough to lose to him. I know he won’t ask for anything regarding my past since he kinda guy won’t push person to speak. I put on a smile as I was play now for fun got rid of most trouble expect for Blue and Papyrus.

I got a two and Ace as I look at Sans who was smirking. I look at his one card, but I had a feeling to get another card. It was six and unknown mystery card can cause damage to my chance of winning. I had the total 13 or 3 if I chose wisely.

‘Hit’ I plan to take a risk as I know it a 5/13 chance that I can go BUST, but I feel the pressure of his glare on my movement. This felt to go slowly as I impatient to the card. He drags out as he smiles with a grin, what did it mean I lost or got the good card.

“Hehe Kid you got some serious luck on your side.” He drops the card down to see it was seven as then my total was 20 but I still have bad feeling of that mysterious card can be for a value to him winning. If he has any card under a certain number that means he can hit for another card.

“Stand” ending my turn.

Sans turn over his card to be a five as he gets to hit and what I fear was going true as the only thing, he need to win is a 10 get twenty-one. Damn as you say I’m lucky but your more lucky than me. 

Draws his card as I knew he won cause of his little twitch in his smile was a bit shocked as he looks at me.

“Too bad kid.” Drop his card be a Jack card giving ten points. I smile grabbing his hand and pat him on his back. 

“Well it was good game, but I don’t think it was a bit boring.” I look at Sans as the other whispering think of the question Sans going to pick.

“ahh thank kid but you had me on the run there. Now tire to the bone from that game heh” I hear Papyrus go Nyeh as well as a few groans from others before Papyrus speak up.

“WOWIE BROTHER YOU BEAT MISS (Y/N) SO WHAT WILL BE QUSTION GOING TO ASK US ALL” ah I forgot about that, but I don’t care as I smile but I look at the other who were like surprised by the outcome.

“Heh I got one, were any one in a relationship before?” ah I different expect that from him as I watch the answer the question.

“Nope” Orange says with his eye look away as he leans into his brother.

“None” Syrup look towards me for my reaction.

“I HAVEN’T BUT I BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE” Papyrus look nervous scratching his cheek bone. 

“SAME WITH ME” Blue was the same is there something going on here or what. So the both of never been in a relationship before but had a date.

“AH I WILL NEVER DARE TO COURT WITH SOMEONE THAT NOT WORTHY ENOUGH OF HONNOR” typical Edge as I do not surprise about him, but he was acting weird. No they all of them acting weird expect Papyrus more nervous could they be lying about being a relationship. Suspicious about him and the other giving doubtful glares as to see the reply.

“MWEH I HAD A HUMAN GIRL FALL FOR ME BUT I HADN’T BEEN ON A RELATIONSHIP.” I saw a lot of most of them look at the poor skeleton with glares that were violate.

“I have been in a relationship with one girl. Okay” I more surprise by Red. This news amuse you, you have thought he been more than one relationship, but he is blushing a embarrassment. I look at him before the monster look at me with a smirk. 

“What about you sweetheart.” Damn I don’t know. I never really had a relationship cause of person ruin my love life for sure.

“Never be able to get relationship, I did like a guy before but got reject cause of a stalker spread rumours of us in a relationship. I never really like guy as I reject many times and I change all my accounts to get away the guy. I never really want to be his girlfriend. I confronted him in Public as he went crazy but lucky the teachers were they catch before he could do anything to me. He just another boy look for my attention but using rumours and power he has for being friends with popular guys. I bet still trying find me today.” They were shocked from my words as I scratch the back of my neck chuckling nervously.

“wtf seriously sweetheart had deal with a creep like that. No wonder uncomfortable around me the first we met.” I didn’t that last past since he mumbles silently. 

“MISS (Y/N) THAT MUST HAVE TERRIBLE BUT I, THE MAGIFICENT BLUE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PROTECT AND COMFORT YOU” Blue your too adorable as he rush into your arm to hug tightly along with Papyrus. Too much psychical contact with male skeleton hugging me tightly but they let go soon after.

“He sound like trouble. If bothers you again come us to help you out kid.” Orange senpai your too kind. OMG Orange is like old man who trying to comfort his child awkwardly, but I take up on their advice.

Black was mumbling with Syrup about the thing but never heard their reaction as he in a bad mood. Sans look at with a smile as I was being demolished but skeleton hugging after Blue and Papyrus’s hug. Damn they are too much handle as I notice Sans laughter with Edge’s sudden outburst.

“HUMAN YOU DIDN’T DERSEVRE A MATE LIKE THAT” I blink a few times before glance at Edge who left everyone in shock. He was blushing crazily after we were looking at him. They all got of me look at edge but Red just kept still not doing anything to brother. I need to stop this before it get more conflict as I try and think of something. The King game it was probably fun to tease these lot.

“Since answer they question play a different game.” It caught their attention as I look toward Sans smirking before carrying on.

“What about the King’s game” They look confused as I wonder if they even heard about the game, I really want to play it since I good game to play when with friends. I seen from anime and want play with friends, but I never had the chance I had hardly any friends. 

“WHAT I NEVER HEARD OF A GAME LIKE THAT” Edge as most of the were curious as well.

“Well you see, the king’s game is where you draws sticks and will other and the one have mark is the king. The other are number you as the will an order to any number that on the sticks then they have to bay the for that round or until they are king themselves.” I smirked as I look at the others who were interested in the game.

_______________________________________________

They end up agreeing as Papyrus went to grab sticks and wrote numbers and a king mark on. While we waited, Doomy pound on Red again but I end up picking up to him before he could any damage. I had intentions of fussy Doomy cause of how cute he is. Edge is so lucky to have a cute black like him.

I place Doomy in lap as I stoke him until he stay still laying on my lap as Red was keeping a distance as he was trying get close, but Black kept butting the conservation as Red tried tell me something but I didn’t know what is was. Blueberry came to save me from the argument but ending involving himself in it as I sat and watch them. 

Orange was move next as I look at him he lean against and I had no problem as it fine with me since probably tired. I look at Sans who end up disappearing somewhere then Edge who suddenly moved out of his walking toward me. I can guess on thing that is I had his cat on my lap but it weird that I notice he was anger as his cat was asleep in my lap.

He look with kind eyes as he pick up doomy from my lap as I look confused to pink blush on his face.

“HUMAN DON’T GET THE WRONG IDEA BUT I ONLY TAKING MY CAT BACK TO MY SIDE.” I look at him for a second then realise what just happen. Damn why is this so embarrassing seriously he only just took the cute cat, why did have look so cute……damn that tsundere personality of his.

“what just happen to be there” mumbling to myself about the event that just happen.

“Heh I guess I got step my game up to beat him” I look at Orange more confuse, what are they competing for I don’t get it.

I stay sitting next to Orange as he fell asleep before I could ask anything, but I was in awkward silent in my mind as I had lot of questions forming. The skeletons were still arguing as I patiently waited for Papyrus to return as well as Sans. I had Edge silence glares at me, the agreement between three skeleton and a lazy skeleton to had fall asleep on my shoulder. I took a breath as I look at sleeping skeleton on my shoulder as idea came to my mind. I may get little pay back.

I took a photo of Orange and edit to make look like a girl but omg he looks like a weird skeleton with make up on. I got something to tease him with. I saved the photo an email to myself then I thought back at the photo and my mind was thinking of the past put to this point. 

Now, look at it was more live than my life had ever been, but I couldn’t help myself to laugh at these foolish skeletons argues over something I don’t know what reason. This just so normal for a girl to hangout her friends, make foolish argument and have weird things to happen for fun. A wish of mine has been fulfilled with the enjoy, I always wanted to this more anyone but it was more than I can even imagined it would be. I think the child version of me would be pleasured to be able have good friend even though they are my neighbours and co-workers.

They all stop their silly argument and stare at my laugh, it weird for me to laugh for no reason but I just felt like I just need to this sense of overwhelming happiest in hide my heart. I haven’t like since father was alive. I managed calm down made sure to check for any nosebleed but strangely there wasn’t any.

“Sweetheart you’re okay”

“MISS (Y/N) ARE ALRIGHT”

“Yep never better heh, I couldn’t help myself laugh the way your brother sleeping. I took a picture of him and edit it, look how it turn out.” They look then Red and Black laugh at the fool picture as I managed to end the agreement. Thanks to Orange.

“OMG sweetheart……that…too funny” he laughs out as Blackberry mock him.

“THE FOOL LET HIS GUARD DOWN AS THIS SO RIDICULOUS FOR HIM TO SEE THIS. THIS COULD COME IN HAND, HUMAN SEND ME ONE THESE COPIES OF THIS PHOTO.” Why did I know this was coming as look at Blue and knows not to do this.

“DON’T THINK YOU SHOULD…” I interrupted him as I delete the photo as they probably don’t know that I can bring photo back.

“Ops…I delete it and that the only photo I took. Whelp sorry Black” I cover my mouth that hopping to not discover of them. I notice Syrup was staring at me as I look at him silently.

“HUMAN NEED BE MORE CAREFUL BUT UNFORUTANELY. WE DON’T NEED NOW BUT THE NEXT ONE YOU MUST SENT IT TO OKAY HUMAN.” I nodded at him as I took this pinkie figure as proof.

“Yeah” I feel like being lectured by a teacher again on respect as I felt shiver run down my spine. 

_______________________________________

We all chatted away of things while waiting on Papyrus and Sans to return to see them bring a pot with sticks inside. Sans was help carry a few snacks as well drink and condiments giving it to Red, Syrup and Orange as I only notice was a wake just chilling on my shoulder as I glare at him. Seriously he stay on my shoulder was this plan to get to see my number.

“Heh so what while we were out of room, I heard a lot of shouting and laughter.” I rolled my eye as I was going keep my closed as I notice Black and Blue really bad hiding the truth as it was obvious.

“Well sweet cheeks was stop an argument by making everyone laugh a photo on the internet, but she lost the photo afterwards” OMG that clever mixing a lie with the truth. I smile nodding at Sans to giving smirk as I felt more relax from tension of Edge glare. Orange move his body off my shoulder as made me relied cause how long he been lean there. 

“THAT MUST HAVE GOOD ONE IF STOP YOU GUY FIGHTING, I WISHED I COULD HAVE SEEN IT” no Papyrus wouldn’t like who it was of cause if Orange found it would cause trouble.

“Maybe next time” I really want to start the game as I drink of alcohol in my glass taking a sip. Look at the skeletons as I wait patiently for game to start.

We started the game as Papyrus shuffled as we draw a stick as I cover the bottom, so no one see mine. I want to do something if I’m king so I going to some BoyxBoy little cute scene specially earlier was beautiful or make someone sit down on other’s lap.

Now I am sitting between Orange and Papyrus, but we are sitting in a circle not on seat nor chairs, basically on the floor.

I look at mine as it was number 7 as I look at the others. I look the others as I called out them.

“So who the king, they should a mark not a number.” I look at them then Sans shows his stick grinning as he show it was him.

“So I can call any number between 1-7 to anything, I want” I nod at him.

“As long it is approach then yes.” As I don’t any desires for any sexual interactions in this game.

“I order number 2 to drink a sip of Mustard and ketchup mixed together” he smirks as I see the horror in Blue eyes with disguise to combine to condiments together specially with mustard. Sans put a bit of Mustard and ketchup as I couldn’t it.

Blue got up look at the cup with a weak smile as I look away as he gulp it down. I look to see his expression as most of us watch in horror as Sans and Red laugh at Blue face expression. He grab another drink of alcohol to wash the flavour out.

Sans shuffles the stick around in the pot as I draw out a king this time as I really want pay back for poor Blue disguise with something more embarrassing. I chose 4 and 7 as I watch the stick all shuffle as I notice who took the number 4 and 7.

“I’m the king as I order 4 to sit on 7 lap and hug until one gets king” smirking at the skeleton face drop of the thought was more horrifying than the last.

“Woah there sweetheart you the order must appropriate.” he trying to talk way through as I notice I had finished my glass and poured another one.

“Yeah I did say that and you what meant that nothing sexual but what a harm of hugging someone while sitting their lap. Oh is it cause your embarrassed to hug another boy cause of earlier with Orange.” I smirk laugh at him as I look at Orange smirking then Sans. 

“No” he is blushing in frustration as I smile at his cute expression of him pouting.

“Oh Red there no harm plus it’s the king’s orders anyway.” Sans walks up and sit on Red lap hugging as Red try to get out of the hug.

Since they were still having commotion of loving cousin hugging session, I decide to shuffle the stick as I got a five. The king was Edge since he had a smirk on his face calling out his order in a demand.

“I ORDER NUMBER 1 TO TIE UP NUMBER 3 AND NUMBER FOUR TO THROW CRÈME PIES AT HIM. NUMBER 3 MUST NOT MOVE OR USE MAGIC TO ESCAPE.” I soon as I hear that my first thought were what a waste of a good crème pie, but I notice number three was Orange, four was Blue and Black was number one.

Orange look in horror about some reason of the order or the food. I not sure but I hope they will play safe, but I do feel bad for Blue throw this at his bother. But I look wrong as Blue was happy with this decision

I watch as Blue runs into the kitchen to grab the crème pie as Black grabs a robe nearby. Orange sit down on the chair look a bit nervous. Black returns with a rope start tightening it really hard on Orange as I look nervous for the guy who just get dirty with crème pie on him.  
Blue comes back with two crème and throw it at this brother while he yells “PAPY THIS FOR NOT CLEAN YOUR AND PICK UP THAT SOCK OF YOUR.” I look without emotion as I don’t back any more. He doesn’t clean the room and his brother ask him as I kinda feel for you Blue dealing with a brother like that. 

Blue throws the pies both pies at him as they land on his face force the chair to fall backwards. I was so surprise by Blue throw could that hard.

I smirk at Orange suddenly get up from the tighten rope as he smiles at me with crème all over his face as I notice what he trying to do. I shuffled behind Syrup, try over myself but he moves as I get caught in a hug my Orange rubbing all crème on my hair and face. I know going to smell of milk when it dries. 

He get up move off me as I pout elbowing him in the ribs for that as I didn’t do anything to him expect that photo.

We move on the next round as this time Red is the king as red shoves Sans off as he makes his first order.

“I order 7 to make tell us their most embarrassing secret no one know of.” I lucky that time not number 7 but number 1. 

“A BROTHER WHO LOST IN A FIGHT AND CAUSE DISHONNOR TO MY NAME” it was edge who quick spoke out as I didn’t like his tone about dishonour as I refill my glass to notice almost half of the bottle was gone as I didn’t really care since I handle couple of bottle to myself.

Red was sweating as I quickly shuffled the sticks as I got lucky again with the king as I came up with a cheek idea. 

“I order 1,3,5 and 7 to do comedic performance” I clap as I wondered how it will turn out. My eyes wonder around the room. I notice Papyrus, Syrup, Sans and Edge who had the numbers as I wonder how going to out as Edge let go of Doomy. The cat ran straight to my lap as I happily stroke him as I watch the bring comedy with arguments and puns.

“WHAT NO WAY I’M GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT.” Edge being typically and disagreeing with the part he doesn’t like but he is being honest, but he being a buzz kill.

“Heh it’s the king’s orders Edge” Orange pointed out.

“I’M DOING THIS AS EDGE SO YOU DON’T SUFFER ALONE WITH THEIR TERRIBLE PUNS.” Ah Papyrus being a good cousin helping him even though Edge didn’t seem to care about.

“I only just have to make me laugh, you don’t have to do a joke. Just act or some funny” I smile trying convince Edge to do it.

“FINE, I’LL DO THE STUPID ACT” he stomps his way to the other three. I can’t see how it will turn out.

The performance was really interesting as it start with Papyrus asking about his day. The skeleton decides to put a pun his sentence. ‘welp bro, my day has been perfectly peachy heh’ so as Papyrus and Edge heard the pun as they go NYEH rage with angry, well mostly Edge.

“BROTHER, WHY THIS IS NOT WHAT PLANNED” Sans smirks at me with a wink as I couldn’t help but laugh they reactions. I tied my best to hide it but it’s too funny, and if they do that all time, I would laugh straight away. Edge grabs Sans’s hoodie giving him a threatening look. 

“YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE” Edge glaring at Sans as he stare right at me grins then look back Edge while he was in Edge’s grip. 

“Well I didn’t mean rattle your bones, but we fulfilled our orders.” He looks at me then shoves Sans off as I handle to catch the skeleton in my arms.

“Heh thank kid” I smirk at him as this situation familiar.

“Well I didn’t know ya were falling for me” I giggled as Sans blushes blue as I don’t know, why the hell say that, but it must be the alcohol seem be stronger than others.

I notice tensions at Sans at me as I smile and giggle pulling the skeleton up on his feet. I sat back down drink and another glass. Orange look at me strange probably worried about much drank already since we on the third bottle already.

We played the game several time as it was fun but then the time for bed arrangements, but Orange ask me a question with worried intentions.

“hey hon, how much did you have to drink” I smile counting the glass I remember but I don’t really know but I think was near around one and half bottles. I felt weird vibrates of the alcohol making senses fuzzy, but I was perfectly fine.

“I don’t around one and half, I perfectly fine. I can handle around four bottle of 2 litre bottle to myself” I giggling to myself as I see their faces. Sans mention something that I didn’t realise as I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

“Kid, you one of those bottles was Monster alcohol, it stronger than normal alcohol” Sans was worried, but I notice Sans was a bit sluggish in his tone. I think he drunk but making it sound like he drunk.

“I’m fine but Sans can’t anything but you are drunk pal.” He look at me with a blush blue colour as he give the drunkest smile I have ever seen.

“Heh go me there…(hiccup)kid” I laugh as he suddenly slip on air and fell on the floor.

“GEEZE BROTHER I THINK HAD TOO MUCH TOO DRINK.” Sans fell asleep on the floor as I only notice no was leaving the room yet.

“hmm it so cool here” I notice Sans drunk mumbling.

“So sleeping arrangements” I mumble got getting there attention.

“heh sweetheart you share my bed…” not this again Red was drunk, and he was a lean abit too close as I push him away.

“sorry I prefer the couch than bed right now.” I look to Orange who glaring at me.

“Hon you can my bed than a couch” I look at him with unpleasant look.

“I sorry but it better if I slept on a couch.” I really don’t want to sleep in another man’s room who at a friend’s house.

“PAPY LET MISS (Y/N) SLEEP DOWN HERE, WE CAN GET A BUNCH BLANKET AND SLEEP DOWN HERE AS WELL.” I love Blue plan as he better persuading his brother than anyone.

“Okay then me and you can the blanket, hon stay here and wait.” No I have to stay here with a few drunk skeletons. The only one were not drunk were Syrup, Papyrus and maybe Edge in the room.  
Edge approach me, look at me differently, he sat next to me as I had Red hugging around my hip. He was little a cute cat as I stroke him, he purred as it was cute and weird. I look at Edge who was in a pouty mood.

“HUMAN, STOP GIVING THOSE IDIOT ATTENTION AND LOOK AT ME” I was surprised by his word grab my neck make him look at him then pull me into cuddle. I could handle this as I felt too warm with the heat of my cheeks mix with alcohol as I look as Papyrus and Syrup who were look in surprise by Edge to that in public view. The next thing was he fallen asleep as Papyrus put Sans on Sofa and Syrup put his brother to sleep as he made sure he comfortable.

Papyrus told me to not move as I was laying on the floor as Red was behind me cuddling me. I felt a nosebleed running from my noses. I want to cry from this much as Orange and Blue returned to see them staring at me. I notice Orange sneaked at me look at him while I was annoyance.

They land a blanket and a pillow around and I manager get under my head with being squashed by to Skeletons.

I will never admit but it’s pretty comfortable being cuddle by these two skeletons, I feel asleep into a nice deep Slumber

\---------------------------------------

I woke up sitting on the couch as I look around to see no one on the floor but leg were heavy. I look at my leg to see Red grin at me while laying on top of my legs.

“Hey, Sweetheart, have a nice sleep” as I annoyed at him with a grin. So I kick him off the couch.

The next thing that happen he pull me along with him as I was scared by this moment. I never expected my first would be in an accidently like this. I felt my lips touch a skeleton bone as I open them to see it was on his teeth as he was full blown Red as I was too shock. I never kissed anyone as I got up covering my nose as I got up and ran as I was embarrassed to let anyone know. 

Red stolen my first kiss as I open the door passing Sans on the way as I jump over the mini fence to my house and locked myself in my house. I lean at the door blushing madly as all I can think about was the touch of his teeth the warm salvation of the kiss lings in my head as I never knew my first would go like that in anime would. I wanted more and regretted not keep going as I felt sexually excited for just a kiss. I need to clean my mind.

‘Damn Red, you dummy’ words popped into my mouth as I never called Red a dummy before, but I felt like this was perfect way of describes him. This emotion was too powerful as I had just had another nosebleed. I need to clean myself and take a pill for this damn nosebleed of mine. I might need to ask that doctor better ones.

They were right that they left messages as my messages had 28 unread messages.

I left a message for Red as I explain it was first kiss as showed I was mad at him. I made him promise that will never tell anyone about the kiss. I also apologize to the others for leaving soon.

The rest of the day, I will chill and watch Netflix and finish that series off.


	9. Chapter 9: The Revenge Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend Holly's Christmas Party. You come across an odd pair of friends White hair human and Pirate Skeleton.

Well its December as Christmas is tomorrow as I can still remember the snow like it was yesterday. December the 10th as snow was pouring down as I loved walking through snow of my way home from working with Violet as there was a huge pile of snow over at my neighbour’s house. I never suspect it could a surprise attack from Edge dumping of snow bucket all over me.

He started a war against me. I played along with him before we notice basically the whole skeleton household join in this activity. We basically spend the whole time playing in the snow the whole day fun of laughter until the next day I caught a cold. It took my two day to recuperate from the cold as I was back on my feet. It was a snow war, I will never forget. 

Me and Red are back being a buddies after getting over the whole first kiss thing as I talk thing out with Red and patently he found out my nosebleed cause he had blood on his lip. I won’t tell a soul to anyone about my misfortune of my first kiss got stole to by friendly skeleton neighbour. 

15th of December, I received a letter from Holly as it had an invitation to her Christmas Party, and I must be there no matter what. I threw the letter in the bin and told Violet about it as she couldn’t go but she ask me if should go. I told I need to prove to her that I wasn’t the one who messed things up like she done but she keeps blaming me for it.

I found out the skeleton neighbour out that night over a conversation with Papyrus as he plan to help me with my outfit as Violet would help with make and hairstyle. 

Yesterday me and Papyrus spend the evening after work to find a matching dress and accessories as we chosen a midnight dress with Rose pattern around the dress. The dress length was to my knees as I would wear Black tights on when go out. It felt like prom all over again, I had put on this pretty silver blue gems and a small silver chain bracelet that had good luck on it and a blue flower hair clip. I had fun choosing the dress with Papyrus as he knew I would do well with Holly. I gave Papyrus the present for Christmas for him and others cause we might not see them tomorrow. It was both gift from me and Violet as Papyrus happily take them as he gave us our gift thinking the same thing. 

Today Christmas Eve, I had to get myself ready in spirit and mind as I took relaxing bubble baths before I had my makeup done by Violet make me look beautiful inside and out. It may have taken her an hour to do the makeup to perfect, but I was happy the way it turn out.

“Are you going okay o your own” she look worriedly at me as I smile at her walking behind the curtain with my dress.

“yeah I’ll be fine you know, I’ll be on best behaviour and I be on guard as I got few Ideas what going to pull.” My tone was serious cause I know the girl best than anyone. Specially her tactics, she had done to me and may others. 

I changed into my dress and accessories Papyrus pick out, after Violet finished with the makeup as I had the hair accessory in my hand to give her place in my head as she braided a bit of my hair into a braided crown with the blue flower clip in the middle of my braids. She then she gave a bouquet of flowers to match my dress as she me pose for a picture a moment I’m wear a dress like this again. I think she was crying of the moment I would dress like this, I didn’t really like going to party that much cause of people I don’t there. Only going to settle thing with a rich brat so she won’t have thought of meddling in my life with my friends and work.

“(Y/N) so beautiful and definitely think Papyrus has taste clothes that would suit you. I really want go with you and slap that bitch up in her face for blaming when it was her own fault, she thinks she own this town no way she will beat you in elegance since your natural comes to it as a noble daughter of master (L/N).” She jumps about energetically as I watch make many faces as she went from amazed, Pouting then determination. 

“Your cute as well Viol but I need prepare to go to war cause since it a party and there might men who might attack me so I’m ready with a few mint sprays and a recorder ready in case. I got a spare blue sink scarf in case of wine spilt on me. I will never kneel down after her attitude toward me, the other day.” 

“Yeah I know special it her party made for revenge against you.” She clingy to me nervously scared of that will happen. She always afraid of something will happen to me as she clings too much, especially when I was a hero Black cat who everyone assume I’m a male. I would always end up bruise and get myself. I blame myself for her being overprotective cause she met him, he show her my scars and pain from him, and my other brother done to me.

\---------------------------------------------

I remember Papyrus words from earlier ask she a picture of me before I go but I might send one to only Papyrus and see how will skeletons react to it.

“Hey, I have a copy pretty please. I promise send it Papyrus send him one.” I beg her since I really want to tease my friend on what they missed since they are busy. Spending their time with their family and never even told me they were going cause if I didn’t go to this party. I would be on my own for the night making call to my brothers.

Papyrus is a sweetheart and a better friend than other since they did tease me the whole time specially Orange, Sans and Red. I still haven’t gotten back for the snowball fight cause the OCP me as it was impossible to hit them even once.

“Alright only Papyrus since the only who help okay.” She winks at me, sending the image through messenger.

“yeah thanks Viol” I smile as I receive the photo as I send it to Papyrus. I surprisingly didn’t receive a message from Papyrus maybe he is driving at the moment.

Oh well it about time for Violet to change into her dress as I left the room to give her some privacy. I grab a small purse bag to hold all my equipment to night with a battlefield special if I don’t want to get embarrassed. I look at my text of the skeletons seems like they busy at the moment with their cousins. Papyrus had sent a text.

Papyrus: MISS (Y/N), YOU MARELLOUS. I KNEW YOU WOULD LOOK NICE IN THAT DRESS AS YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL LIKE A PRINCESS I THOSE STORIES I HEARD AS A CHILD.” 

OMG I so happy, Papyrus your greatest skeleton dude alive. Damn he just too pure and I love that I’m friends with the dude.

Me: Thank you >w<

I turn my phone off to put in my bag as Violet comes down in a dark purple with her usual makeup as I know she won’t be home tonight or morning since partying at her friend’s house plus she more excited than usual.

We exit the house to see Nate in her car waving at us, she never told me the travel plan were with a friend of her. We are traveling in a mini limo as I more confuse how rich is this girl anyway to afford this. Her name is Natalia, but we call her Nate for boy personality.  
“Hey Violet……what that (Y/N) is that you woah you look hot girl. Are sure you’re not lesbian, I would date ya” I roll my eye laugh weirdly as I no way I would date a good friend of Violet. Doesn’t she have a girlfriend already.

“Nope but how Madelyn these days. You two are cute enough together, no way I want come between you two.” She smirks as she wink at me looking to Violet.

“Viol your raise her well and she now an angel but I hate send to the devil lair alone.” That was some irony that made this event not so bad. I look at Violet displease with the comment. Is she avoiding my question?

“Have we hit a nerve pal” I grin as I love to tease my roommate. She was agitated by my teasing as pull me with a death glare

“(Y/N) I swear to God if you don’t stop this silly non-sense or I will make stop myself” scary, I back off away from her. I didn’t want to piss her off after last time. She hand crop my head as I felt a pain with static waves sends a jolt through my body.

“okay……okay… I’m sorry” I feel like about to crying as I don’t like the pain as use a trick to electric shock my through my body without damaging me badly or ruining neither my dress nor hair.

She crosses her arm entering the car before more trouble happened. I get in as wells as inside was full of drink and I sat a few distance from Violet since was moody. I look at Nate as she laughing to avoid answering as I notice she avoid making eye contact.

“Nate how Madelyn?” I look at her nervous sweaty face as I notice look sad.

“Well we still together but I promise not say anything, but we been having problems with her family trying to force marry a male while we want to get marry be married next year. Her family complaining cause a female and we should marry cause it a disgrace to their family. I get a bit scared that they plan to break us up, but I want to leave her since she the best girl I have ever loved. We are going prepared to go to court to deal with this problem.” I hold her shoulder look at straight as it was horrible to sperate a cute girl couple cause they are both the same gender. I hear made me rage but I know that look of despair in her eye.

“Nate I don’t why they are doing this but one thing I know, if you love her dearly don’t let her go. Help her and stay by her side, you don’t need to change since she loves you for being yourself. Girl you don’t the parent’s permission to love but it her decision to love you.” I shake her shoulders as I tried my best to snap her out of her mindless thoughts.

“Thanks, I been so stress over the situation, I haven’t had chance to think straight what I want. Heh thank (Y/N) didn’t think you were type of person to comfort people.” I roll my eye as pout at her underestimating me.

“Well it might influence from a friend of mine who comfort people heh” as I have been more positive for today with Papyrus counselling session have help me to given me courage to make so calls to my brother later.

“Oh you finally made friend heh your change a lot since you were kinda girl who was too busy with work to make friends.” I doubt that was the case, but I made happy made friends like them even though some tease me too much.

“So what with the limo” Violet beat me to that question in her moody state as she wanted be part of the conservation.

“Well we need pick a few girls as we head to party as it a bit far away and some of girl need a lift, so we organise a limo to pick us up and first we are dropping of (Y/N) since her part near one girls house nearby the party. Heh” I see her smirk as she kind-hearted her. Violet pour herself a drink as I know she won’t be back on Christmas morning.

“Does surprise me, one bit. Make sure they pay a fair share for limos.” She wink at me as I groan at this event but can be useful. I can’t see the look on Holly’s face when see the limo and me.

Violet took a few pictures of us and send them to me. I can’t believe she drank a whole bottle before we arrived a the party as we arrived I saw the house with bright lights like a disco was inside as it was loud as they lucky it they hardly any people live near them or she could be fine with the how loud the music was. I got out the limo as I look at my girls who waved me good luck. 

\-------------------------------------------

I see Holly in the distance who was displeased with me as I lucky had my letter invitation to this party just in case. I look her with a gentle smile as my manner kicked in.

“Hey (Y/N) you came in such beautiful dress and thank you for coming” I see her face was trying be a good girl but her were full of hatred. I hold her hand look at with a gentle smile.

“No I need thank you inviting me as you beautiful yourself” I notice a lot of attention was glaring at us maybe they are interesting in Holly since always been pretty.

She leads me into the building and lead me into a private room, let me go and let her true colours out.  
“So you came, you need wait into everyone comes before start the main event but please enjoy the party.” She about leave the room as she look a back, “Oh right that stalker or boyfriends of ours is here too.” 

Damn it as I don’t drop my smile as I walk out of the room see a lot of glares on me in the crowd. I wondered about to look for the drink and food area. A male who was dress in a suite with a drink in his hand approach me with a smirk as I didn’t like where his glaring at. 

“ah beautiful miss, I wonder would like to join me with me and my friend until the main event starts.” I follow he eyes to meet a few human males who look at you horny. I felt shivers crept my spine. I notice him moving his hand to touch me as I smack his hand away.

“Sorry but I rather not since I never met you plus you should hand to yourself if you are real gentlemen.” I tried to walk away from the bastard as it obvious since he low part was a shameful sight.

He slam me into wall blocking me as he tries to pull a move, I really want to beat the hell out of this bastard.

“Let me go or I will regret it” he chuckles at my anger but seriously I will take him down without using violence.

“Or what little girl, just shut up and let me play with ya” I want make this jerk pay saying that.” I notice a skeleton in a pirate outfit and a pale human with white hair look this way with a disguised in their eyes.

“Hey Pal, let the girl or you will regret it.” The male human says look at the perverted male who ignore them trying carry on. I notice people look this direction cause of the white hair male outburst. 

“Come pal, just let lass go before thin's get worse fer ya.” I notice way he talk was like a pirate would talk and I did research for a stories and old history language was one thing for us to get into character for a performance I played a role one of the crew.

He turn his back on me head toward the skeleton as he didn’t move his arms, but I had a chance escape. All I need to act like a damsel in distress and boom one great performance of escaping from a man without hurt him. 

I duck under his arm, running from his sight as I look away as it went as I predict but the two males were approach with the same lust he had. I had one hand free, with crying eyes to get people attends but I really scared of them approaching me. I quickly use the peppermint spray in there eyes giving me a change rip my hand from his grip as I ran behind two male who were similar to my friends. I know I can trust them from a sensation of their actions. I notice Holly frustration of this event as walk toward the males.

“How dare you boys do that to her, get out.” I hear her shouting as the group were shock as they weren’t refusing as Scram away with the fear as they look toward me and the two males. I hear them hear out.

“We back and next you won’t have anyone to protect you little girlie” I won’t need help from anyone as you would lose. I want to thank the two people for helping me to escape.

“hmm, thank you for trying help. I really appreciate it. My name is (Y/N).” I turn them introducing myself, I casual do. I don’t why but I find myself lucky I there a skeleton area to save from a sticky situation.

“It fine, names Sans and my friend called buck.” I was surprise by his appear made him look like Sans if was a human, but he has same name. This skeleton looks like Red in a pirate but he different with his posture is different to Red’s as Red is more slouchy than his guys.

“Oh that kinda weird, I have a friend called Sans and he a skeleton in a blue hoodie” I’m just imaging no way he could an alternate version of Sans. I been going crazy noticing the skeleton are so similar to each other after the sleepover that night.

“Heh th' lass be knowin' me cousin, bestie.” Oh so they are friends as Buck nudges his elbow into Sans.

“Tabia be honest he is Skulking about that time, we mess him too much with puns and he ran away from the room all embarrassed” I laugh as I couldn’t never imagine Sans all people to get embarrassed over puns.

“Yeah he were bein' swaggin' he were bein' got there, we all laughed how fell o' his drunk ass o' th' sofa” he chuckles wait Sans was drunk I want to see that as I look at these skeleton and his human buddy reminds me hang with my friends.

“I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes.” I look at the both were both good guys and fun to talk to.

I had told them that one my neighbours pick this dress and they were only who knew I am attending this party, but I never told who it was. They were trying tease me about me being cute but I would fall for that heh as I caught off guard.

We spend lot time talking to check since it was interesting to listen how they knew so much of my neighbours. I learn funny fact that can tease the most teasing skeleton with as payback. We kinda took pictures of us together and some fooling around. I was lucky found people who like my friends and I knew I could trust them but that she invited a skeleton to the party. She saw me talking to Red and Edge at the mall. Bunk looks similar to Red, but I know Red wouldn’t wear a pirate outfit since he vent to how childish that Blue was wearing a pirate outfit. He didn’t want anyone to see him I one.

\-------------------------------------------------

“So what bring here to this party” I curious why Holly invited these people instead of the others.

“th' hostess invite me as she said I could brin' a me bucko with me.” I knew try bringing my friends into this but basically mistake Red for this skeleton, so she has something big in store as I smile to skeleton.

“She did hmmm…” I know she is trying embarrassed me in front my friends.

“You know something kid” he lean close to my face as I jump cover my nose with my scarf.

“hmm could not get to close, I can’t handle anyone near my face cause of accident with friend. I just want forget the memory.” I look away as he steps back while him and Buck were silent for a few seconds as they start chuckling at my ridiculous reaction. I can’t admit that my first kiss was stolen by Red.

“My bad there didn’t know that kid.” I nod my head slowly as I have to answer their question.

“Yeah about Holly plan this party to……” I got hug behind by surprise it was Holly with an act of pure innocent girl.

“(Y/N) finally got rid of those guys, I’m so sorry about them” I roll my eye, not buy her bullshit lies. She make thing more dramatic when grabs my hand as I see her eye were full of hatred and despair.

“I okay I believe you” I play along faking a smile is what I’m best at. She drags me along with her as she announced to me.

“Great we need head on Stage now for the event” I notice her smirk as I know this is main part for revenge. I look a back to my new friends.

“See ya later” I wave to them with a worried a smile on my face. I have a bad feeling she was waiting for the Stalker arrive to begin the event.

She pull me to the stage as I look at her, see her wicked insane smile. I never said about fighting back. She enter the stage with lights on her as she smile like a child but less malice as I followed behind her nervous as I keep my head down as I stay in my natural face with wasn’t happy nor sad just neutral but I let depressed about this whole situation.

“Hello my dear guest, I want to start on the main even. I want tell on my dear friend Nazi Kilian and his dear backstabbing girlfriend (Y/N)” I shocked by my name as I turn her hold my anger as his voice was sicken to me.

“Hey everyone, I was shock too about my girlfriend cheat on me and worse they are monsters eight of them at once.” I look behind me seeing a photo of us in the snow having fun as I was furious while were all gossiping about me. 

‘OH they going to pay.’ I stay silent as I listened to more of her lies.

“She was mean and rude to me making as she force me to make her come my party use to bully me in high school as she use her families power to make leave school and family abandon me for upset her after confronting her about behaviour.” They crowd was get made at as they were in perfect emotion before I take the stage.

“She is a slut who does care about she get and only cares about herself.” I not taking anymore she involves my friends and she a bitch. I snatch the microphone out her hand.

“Shut with your bullshit Holly. I was coming here cause you want revenge on something you to yourself. And you Mr Stalker, I told leave me alone. I lost my first crush to you and you spread your lies to everyone in the school, around my neighbourhood. I hate it. Holly is not an innocent girl you think she is at my school day, she use bully me so badly as my brother were force get involved with the school and her parents. Miss Holly is the slut here, you tried to force yourself of a man who refused you cause he had a girlfriend, as I wasn’t even who pull those curtains let everyone see your actions. I can’t believe you tried bringing my neighbours into this as they may be skeletons but they not like people like you two are. I force to go through hell cause of you two as I never even had a boyfriend before or any relationship. So don’t judge just yet for being honest to you unlike these two people. The stalker be chasing me ever since I was in primary as I refused him many times. Tonight event was just for Holly get revenge on me for no reason she should as she act like a self brat who tries get everything she wants.” I feel sick and I feel my eye heat up with the emotional event as I show no tears. 

Everyone was shock as I was out breath as I lose myself in anger as Holly slaps my face losing her cool. She was enraging by my announcement all my attention was on Buck and Sans, Sans recorded the whole event. I fell to the floor by her slap across my face well it was worth it get her true colours out.

“You are fucking bitch, you had to say something and ruin this” she anger as I hold my cheek while I didn’t care about it just a her.

“You start it by pull my friend into this since they maybe monster but they better than people like you Holly. Get a grip and stop embarrassing yourself even more cause I will never let you control me like I’m a slave. Your not a queen of high school this is the real world and you’re an adult just group up and forget the past.” I look in scary glares as I notice a voice from the crowd.

“She is telling the truth Holly was a bully, I’m one of the victims as the other girl was protect people like me from that crazy girl schemes. She even treated her friends like slaves not even people and said I too ugly and at when I was young. She even got jealous of a girl who took her prom queen from her, but she took revenge by trying to seduce the boyfriend and failed.” Damn that got be hard on the poor thig go through same thing, but I never cared what she did to me but other that was problem. 

I made her target me to leave our alone as I never cared about what did but other look as at me as a hero, but I never felt that way as I was forcing myself to be punished for get other hunt in my action. I was really depressed back then as I hate people getting as I never realise back then I had friends until the moment I graduate from that school. I understood I wasn’t alone plus Violet had always been by my side.

Holly kept on slapping me and she got so mad she was about grab a bottle, but I stop her by grapping her hand. I look at her with vicious eye as I never like going to parties in first time.

“Just snap out of your childish behaviour and remember your adult now and you don’t have parent to cover up your behaviour. Sheesh… you never will grow up with revenge. Lie and forget the past force on your own life.” I push her on to the ground. I walked off as I really want to leave now, I never like parties anyway plus I want to get away from her vicious attacks.

“Yelp enjoy your night everyone.” I pass microphone to the stalker was grinning that sicken face, I felt like I was going puke out from the sight of him. 

________________________________________________________

I left the stage giving a heavy sigh as I saw two people who were worried but was laughing at the sight. I look pouted cause it does hurt but Violet will heal them in no time. 

“ahahahahhahahah, that once o' th' best shows I seen so far but be ye alright lass.” I get do get it would be a good drama, but I would freak out about the intensions. 

“Hey kid, you alright she a least hit you about 16 times” Damn he counted that embarrassing. He video recorded all that as I do have evidence and witnesses.

I smiled look at them just laughing at the two skeletons who were surprise about my actions.

“Well just stuff I had deal with well I can I have that video just in case. She tries something to do at me again, I will use this video against her when I report her to the police as evidence. She never let this go. I wasn’t going let her say thing about my friend like that and never forgive using a stalker boy on me like I was dating with him or something.” I vent my emotions as I just lost my cool cause I never let my friends be disgrace cause of me.

“Heh ye got some serious anger problems there lass.” He chuckles to himself.

“Yeah I give it you, but I don’t we should do it right now cause of her” he point behind me seeing Holly make her way with an insane smile with a bat charging at me.

I go on instinct and run for my life, I ran through the crowd as I kept a distance between us. I managed to reach outside the house the two of them were already there. I swear they didn’t even run with or head of me as I hear Bunk shout “Avast lass be yer house 64 Ashton Road by th' chance” he look like he could teleport by using his magic.

“Yeah it is” I shouting as I avoid a hit from the bat, they girl was wildly swigging around. I was terrified that this woman had lost her mind as I would have to die so this revengeful hatred of her would end. I don’t wanna die as I would rather live than have this bitch kill me. 

I catch up to them as I get pull my Bunk as he grins. I notice a whirl of Blue magic teleport the three of us outside my neighbour’s gate of their house. When I landed on the ground I notice we was somewhere different. I felt giddy from the relief of getting away and the excitement of all that running. I manage stand I look at the two people who might have saved my life.

“be ye alright lass” I just laugh as that was crazy as heck, this day will be most eventfully thing that happened this month.

“What the hell just happened there” I can’t believe what happened there with Holly and the suddenly teleporting to my house.

“heh that were bein' one hell o' a night ne'er expect she were bein' out o' that comely wench mind.” I laugh at his sarcasms as it was actually bit funny and terrifying experience.

“Heh luck we escape cause thank to little o’ buck here” Sans leans on his Bunks head as he looks at me will a similar smirk to the skeleton Sans. I kinda nervous cause the dude is a total Hunk and I know Violet would be jealous if she saw me hang out with total hottie like him.

“Oh yeah here my number to send me your video and I send some photo to night. It nice would nice keep talking to you after eventful night heh. I was really fun meet you two.” I smiled giving them both my number as I just shown them it. They both type it in as they smiled.

“Well it more entertainin' than last party I been t'. Yaaarrrrr, and a bottle of rum! See ya doll" he kisses my hand like a gentleman does and Sans the human does the same thing as it respect way to say goodbye to a lady that you escort home. 

I felt so embarrassed that it remind of my sinful desire when I kissed Red as I turn my head away hiding in case I have bloody nose from excitement. Bunk got close to his buddy and they were ready to teleport any second.

“Heh take care kid” He grins with amusing wink that strike toward me. Damn he just like the rest of my friends, damn I really felt me hear pounding a lot from today event as I thought this day excitement end with this moment.

“Yeah see ya both” I smiled heart-warmingly as I found it fun today maybe meeting skeleton are lucky for me specially today. Monsters are really something, but Skeleton are thing differently all together and that human male was really handsome and cool dude. I have seen many of the cutest and handsome guy ending being the cruel people.

They left me in cold lonely street filled with the streetlamp illuminating the dark snowy street that had not a single sound. I never notice cold before as I grab my keys opening the door and heading inside the house then locking the door behind me. I look at the darkness that had swallowed my house as it was warm but lonely as I quickly kick off my high heels. I yawned loudly rubbing my eyes as I made my way to my room but stop by the edge of stairs to off the heating for the night. 

I open my room change myself into pyjamas, I wore a tank top under my cosy warm sweater PJ top with the match pair of trousers. I took off all my jewellery as I place on my desk and took out the clip placing it down. I went to bed as I laid on my cold bed warming it up with my body heat as I slowly drifted a sleep. 

\--------------------------------------

“RING~ RING~”

I groan of a sound my phone ring as I craw my way to my bag on the floor by my bed. I felt tried with my heavy still sleepy eyes. I violently groan to see the time and who it was.

\---------------  
02:35 am  
\---------------

“Urgh…Red what does he want this earlier in morning” I pressed answer as I put my phone on charge and speaker.

“Hey Sweetheart…ugh” I groan by the Red disturb my sleep for annoying reason, I won’t forgive him. 

“Urgh~” I hit my head on my pillow with rage facing towards my phone.

“Hey sweetheart are alright” he sound worried, but he should know how late it is that he should be sleep around this time and I feel mad and grumpy from this phone call awaking me from a pleasant sleep.

“I just woke up from your call, Red why hell you are calling me in middle of the night.” I hear a few laughing voices at his end. He sound nervous as he shout at them to be quiet, but I could hear it. So is he play a game like Truth or Dare/King’s game?

“Sorry sweetheart about that, I want to tell you something” I couldn’t imagine Red was being forced say word than speak the truth. I wonder if his cousins have dirty on him that he will never tell anyone.

“what is it” I was excited on the inside, but I was still sleepy, but I couldn’t express myself to tease cause I fight my desire to fall back to sleep and my desire to tease my dear friend.

“Hmm…well” he sound nervous as he is muttering his words out as I feel like this will be something shocking. I will not get embarrassed by a dirty joke or pick up line.

“well…your sweet like honey, my sweet honey bear” I was shocked that Red had said something beautiful like as I hear burst of laughter. I was laugh on inside, but I could only giggle softy by such an unexpected thing Red would normally say. I bet he is blushing madly with rage as I hear yelling over the phone.

I felt my eye going heavily as I am losing the will to fight against my tired body that want nothing more but to sleep in. I mumbling to myself smiling at Red comment.

“Red you dummying you did have to say that” I fell into my slumber into a sweet dream with Red voice was strangely in my dream.

“Sweet dreams sweetheart.”

\-------------------------------------------  
Orange POV:  
\-------------------------------------------

Me, Sans and Syrup were with Papyrus on the car journey as the other were on they own rides. Red was riding with his brother Edge’s car and we know how Edge likes to go fast and dangerous. I won’t risk my life in his car, so we chose Papyrus as its nice sleep through the ride. I know when we go to the house Papyrus was texting someone as he was a bit cheerful, too cheerful that he was blushing a bit.

I got curious since he was acting weird yesterday as he was a bit nervous before going to the neighbour’s house to hang out with Honey. After he, return with excitement as he was abit embarrassed was happy as when Blue was when return from his one shift with the human.

He keep looking at his phone before the journey as he that familiar look on about him even Sans and Red had notice something was up. I was curious what he and hon, did together yesterday. I let it go for time being since we are here our other versions of ourselves. I never really like these gathering but we attend to check up on everyone.

What I know of is that the Lusts brothers and the Pirates brothers are attending the party. I don’t want my bro near those guys with they are sicken and rude, it gross watching the lust brothers trying to flirt with us and how they easily are sexual in public. No way, I want the hon to me these creeps since she many not seem, but she does easily let her guard down.

We enter to see Axe in a mood bargaining out the door as he seems pissed off from the two skeleton behind him.

“Urgh…you are here just great.” He mumbles to himself as he runs into the wood with his brother yelling coming from behind him.

“SANS…DON’T GO, WE STILL HAVE TO THE ROOM READY. LUST AND CHARM DID MEAN ANY HARM ABOUT IT RIGHT” he maybe me but I tell he more well manner than his brother who just pushes us away cause we are keep under watch cause of reasons. Most humans are scared of them cause of their appearance.

“Come of Axe we were just teasing right bro” Lust touches his brother in close as I cover Blues eye as I don’t want him to see these freaks doing so this buzzard in front of my bro. 

“Yeah we only teasing…” Edge cut him off as he was disgusted by these versions of ourselves have that type of disturbing relationship with siblings as I don’t went wrong in their universe to make ourselves do that thing. 

“SHUT UP YOU FREAK AND STOP WITH YOUR FREAKY NATURE WE DON’T WANT YOUR UNPLEASANTLY TO DISTURB OUR STAY HERE. I SPECIALLY DIDN’T WANT COME TO THIS” they to stares at us coming in as Axe already left with Crook ran to find him. 

“Ah Red and Syrup are finally here” we are lucky they are always fond of Red and Syrup so leave us alone. Edge and Black are their targets to make them go mad as they do their fair share teasing people specially since we recently more they will try get information on the area we chose.

“Urgh get way from me” Red teleport away as well as Syrup. We look our chance to get our thing inside while we met G as he watch the whole ordeal with Lust brothers as they go look for the two skeletons who ran away. 

Mostly everyone went their own way as I just stayed with Sans head inside on the Lodge as I kinda find it hard with all the drama already start without us.

Sans went to go talk business with G and we had no left so us where were stay until the human verses of Papyrus came out of the room. I walk up to him since it’s weird that his brother wasn’t with him.

“Hey Pap, do you know where we will be stay since everyone gone of without showing us to our rooms.” He smiles like my brother doing his little thing that they do.

“OF COURSE SINCE THE OTHERS ARE BUSINESS, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW TO WHERE MOSTLY WE ALL STAY” I wondered where his brother would be no way he would leave his bro here by himself.

“So where your brother” he look at me while walking upstairs.

“BUNK TOOK HIM TO A PARTY TO HELP HIM TO RELAX SINCE HAS BEEN TOO STRESSED LATELY. I THOUGHT IT BE GOOD FOR TO HAVE LITTLE BREAK FROM THE LODGE.” He was worried about brother as I knew something must happen stress that got. 

I wonder what kinda party they going to.

\----------------------------------------------  
Black POV:  
\----------------------------------------------

I walk to the outside following Papyrus as he been staring at his phone as I notice who he was talking to. I more curious what photo she sent him make him blush like that as I was not going to relax until I find out what going out. Me and my loyal mutt were going into investigate this case. 

The plan was have put get his phone while I distract the fool with our cooking for tomorrow, but the two weasels got in the ways as my mutt is in hiding from them. I respect that he would respect my wishes of keeping away from those freaks as they keep try get to my mutt. I don’t want them going near her special if they knew about my relationship they will try and screw thing up with my slave.

I now have to help Papyrus with Edge and Blue. I need away to talk Papyrus alone as I followed him. I approach him as he was still unpacking while Blue and Edge went to start on putting the Christmas dinner ingredients away in area we could access them for tomorrow.

“PAPYRUS WHAT WERE YOU AND THE PEASANT TALKING ABOUT” I was nervous since I was on my own as he smiled saying.

“MISS (Y/N) WAS SHOWING ME HER COMPLETED LOOK FOR TONIGHT, SHE IS ATTENDING A CHRISTMAS PARTY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CHOSE HER DRESS AND ACCESSORIES FOR THE PARTY. IF I DO SAY SHE LOOK MAGNIFICENT.” He smiles as it make me burn with jealous of the human faith’s this guy.

He show a picture on his phone showing the human, in a beautiful but revealing dress. He glaze at the human who rarely wear make up and dress would end look like a princess from a fairy tale that people never believed in this day and age. She was going a party look like that made him, the skeleton worry cause of other men that would try take advantage of his kind angel that better than any human. He had hardly interacted with her but only observed her as he was too nervous, but she would come to him talk to him. 

He never got chance to apologize for his behaviour towards her in the past. His act superior but his brother knew he want to hangout with the human as well. He was glad to have the human sleepover with them. He was jealous that Edge and Red had slept cuddling to the human as he wanted to sleep by the human side. He want to ask to hang out with the human, but she already left after waking room as he blamed Red who was smirk the whole.

He wants to be able to hang out with the human learn that she was going party made him rage as soon, he get home. He is going have hangout with him on a date, make it the best one that she would forget hangout with the others.

“PAPYRUS SEND ME THAT PHOTO” I had a devious idea with his photo.

‘I will make the other jealous of me and keeping the fool from the jealous skeletons. It perfect, now I will show my great skill and make those fools see who superior with the human Myehhehe~.’

\----------------------------------------  
No One's POV:  
\----------------------------------------

Black had help with Papyrus with the bags as they met Orange who was with human Papyrus. They show them to where with were staying and Black didn’t see his brother for a long time until they gather together in the living room. 

All the skeleton were busy with their preparation for tomorrow as they were planning have a little game with their so-called cousins. 

Edge gotten himself into an argument with his cousin Captain P. They both never like each other cause they were similar to each other as they both would never submit to the other desire. Edge wouldn’t want this bastard to the idea of visiting them since Blueberry had just told him the existence of his neighbour. He wouldn’t want anyone of these freaks here today to visit their home and meet the human who was weak and can not defend herself. He had always believed the human liked him and never admitted to the others since she always respect him.

Maybe it was he woke up finding the human in his arm hugging him in his sleep and his disgusting brother was hugging the human as well. He never admitted he was one who put the human on sofa with a blanket and drag his brother way from the human. He knew about his brother had done something to the human that made them run away plus the blood on his lip.

He never want this bastard in get in between his relationship with human. He never let anyone beat him in the affection of the human. 

The poor guy had no idea of the truth but made up this fantasy of his cause of her action of being kind and sweet made meant that she liked him, but she consider him a friend.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Red and Syrup were still avoiding the lust brother since they had to have their way with them. They did this to tease their brothers but they both knew they couldn’t let them do that to their brothers.

They did even go back to the lodge until their called them come into the living room for the game night active as they knew they were going get their revenge for last year. 

\--------------------------------------------

After the skeleton had their drama. They all came together in the living room as there would have their fair share games. They always played truth or dare as this wasn’t like any friendly truth or dare with the lust brother around since the game was more intense. They are playing with their dignity and honour on the line. This game was going cause embarrassment and uncomfortable situations as they did keep it appropriate for the creampuffs to play and watch.

Current time – 21:59

“Shit this game, why do we have played this game.” Red getting mad from the being target by mostly everyone.

He was asking by Sans ‘So what happened with the kid to make them run out of house?’

Sans was serious with this one since he had notice that kid avoid tell him as she felt uncomfortable tell anyone but go red and talk about something else.

“Woo… Red did something to naughty with his neighbour” Lust teased him with how interesting the situation was, and he heard so many things about this neighbour. Same with the other skeletons were didn’t know before.

“Shut up you freak, I wasn’t even one that tried anything. Shit” He look nervously afraid the judgement of the others.

“What does that mean. Something happen to make her run away hehehe~” Axe join in with serious look at the bastard.

“MY BROTHER RIGHT, YOU MUST DONE SOMETHING SHE DIDN’T LIKE.” Crooks always interested by the situation.

“BROTHER JUST ANSWER” Edge was impatient to know this situation with his Brother.

“ah… well I just going tease sweetheart, but she push me away. She just fell on me as I got unexpected kiss from her and she was just too cute with her face going flushed. Then she ran off and I learn she had a nosebleed from impact of fell but funny thing was I kinda stole her first kiss.” Red tried his best to explain but a few skeletons were angry by this. Axe was laughing the situation that Red was in.

“YOU WHAT…” Edge was enrage of his foolish brother actions.

“Heh no wonder she was avoiding you.” Syrup mumbled and Black was silently mumbling by this unexpected incident.

“OH POOR THING, I HOPE WASN’T SERIOUSLY HURT.” Human Papyrus concerned by this human who was friends with his other version of himself.

“It was just accident, nothing serious.” Orange was just stating fact calm the others down.

Lust and Charm smirk whispering ideas as they were surprised by their reaction by a neighbour. Axe had a grin of mad man, but G just stared everyone reactions. The whole room had an intense atmosphere until a loud slam of the living room door.

The two skeletons were away at a party arrived with smirks on their faces. They both laugh with their conservation that they were talking about (Y/N) who skeleton didn’t know about.

“I thought she were bein' just cute, I didn’t be knowin' she just badass. The winsome lass sure stole me heart.” Bunk say before seeing the whole situation in the room.

“Woah what got you guys rattled up” human Sans say with a smirk getting reactions breaking the intense in the rooms.

“BROTHER YE FINALLY RETURN, HOW WERE BEING’ THE’ HUMAN’S PARTY BY TH’ WAY.” Captain P ask his brother.

“Heh it were bein' borin' at first but we meet an interestin' lass who brought so interestin' entertainment. We just drop that comely wench home but I wanna be knowin' how ye guys were able t' get a lass like as yer neighbour." They reacted as Papyrus grab his phone seeing a bunch of pictures as he laughs with excitement.

“SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE DRESS I PICK OUT FOR HER” he smiles as this caught they all the attention as he smiles.

“Heh I had feeling you were one who she told about. I’m guessing most didn’t know that she was attending a party on her own.” Human Sans teasing the other showing a photo of them hanging out.

“The winsome lass caught most everyone attention, she handle herself so well with those crazy people” Bunk include get the skeleton attention with the beauty of the neighbour in makeup and dress that made stand out. The skeleton who didn’t know soon know notice why they were so interested in her and beauty did attract their attention.

“Woah…that sweetheart” Red was Shocked like most of them were.

“Heh never this side of kid, well bro you really made they made kid shine their light out their” Sans laugh at his own chose. It took a second to the happy Papyrus who love his work to make his friend look a beautiful princess. Soon he notice the pun from his Brother, he freaks out as he had just ruin the moment.

“PAPYRUS, THAT SO COOL THAT YOU MADE THE HUMAN LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL AND THE OUTFIT MATCH HER BUT WON’T IT BE BETTER IF THE DRESS WAS A BIT LONGER.” Blue says as Papyrus smiles.

“WELL BLUE, MISS (Y/N) WAS ONE WHO WANT DRESS SHORT SINCE SHE SAID NEED IT SHORT IN CASE OF ANY ENEMERGENCY OF ANY SORT. SHE JUST TOLD ME SHE WAS GOING TO WAR AT THE PARTY CAUSE OF A CERTAIN PERSON WANT TALK TO HER AND PARTIES CAN DANGEROUS SOMETIME. I WAS WORRIED ABOUT HUMAN SO WAS THEIR MANY PROBLEM” Papyrus look at the two skeletons were sweating nervously.

“Whelp, it was just a funny show between two girls. Ya friends had deal with a problem the other girl who want to humiliate her but got backstab by another guest.” Human Sans say wheeze as they did have look at them.

“I weren't just funny it were bein' a total catfight as th' lass were bein' so dramatic, and a bucket o' chum. The winsome lass kinda cool put their defendin' that comely wench honor like and she got pissed off when th' bitch mention about ye guys. Callin' that comely wench a slut and hornswaggle makin' th' poor lass a bitch but that comely wench luck turn when coward witness th' bitch truth nature with a witness back up doll. heh we all got out there before any serious happened.” Buck laugh out with telling them whole situation as they were shocked and blushes. 

Red and Edge knew where the bitch was and pissed off as most of them were pissed off by not being there to defend her. Papyrus and Blue didn’t understand what happened but most them were shocked with this new detail about her.

“Well the sound interesting and good friend to you guys since defend you even though you guys are monsters. So I want ask Sans could possible for me to visit your home for New years since I’m was going head next two town in your direction since your direction to the others.” Sans looks at his smirk and he chuckles notice some of his roommates didn’t like idea.

“Sure since it might not possible see her sometimes since rarely goes out the house unless she has work.” He smirk as some them were silent remembering the fact their human more likely be busy at new year’s.

“It’s my turn now G truth or dare” Lust calls out as they really want to get back into the game.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Charm POV:  
\----------------------------------------------- 

(This part where Red call (Y/N).)

“Red Truth or Dare” Charm smirk look at him.

“Urgh…again really. Dare” He was agitated by his turn be teased again and know us so well.

“We dare you say your sweet like honey, my sweet honey bear to a someone. We choice out of your contacts” He looks at me with a pissed look on his face.

“Like hell I do…” I smirk then he look away in mumbling to himself.

“fine I do it cause I know what you’re doing” I pouted that wasn’t going for truth.

“Ahh I thought going to fall for it oh well, let see who we going to call” I scroll down his contacts but an interesting one was catch my attention.

❤️❤️ Sweetheart ❤️❤️

I look at him pick this contact as I look at him as I smiling see his reaction as he look at the contact.

“Shit you freak my her at his time of night.” He was freaking out but more afraid then Edge.

“Why are afraid” he look at me with anger.

“No but she get anger at me, you will pay” 

He called her put on speaker as I hear a sweet girl voice sending chills to my spine. 

“Urgh…Red what does he want this earlier in morning” He was nervous as he panics as it was strange.

“Hey Sweetheart…ugh” 

“Urgh~” She was anger with her voice she must been asleep.

“Hey sweetheart are alright” he look worried as we were staring at him.

“I just woke up from your call, Red why hell you are calling me in middle of the night.” 

“Sorry sweetheart about that, I want to tell you something” Red was get nervous as we never seen him like this before.

“what is it” She was being more direct to him as I can tell I’m going like this one. 

“Hmm…well”

“well…your sweet like honey, my sweet honey bear” I look at Red blush as he shouts it out loud as a cute voice laugh his foolishness. We laugh at how red and embarrassed he was look at us with deadly glares.

“Red you dummying you did have to say that” she says a as soft breathing left with the human left a sleep but the other skeleton blushes at the cute sound of a sleep human mumbled out to Red.

“Sweet dreams Sweetheart” Red whispered something and end the call.

“I Done it that now. I’m not going continue play with you guys good night.” Red teleports away still flushed.

This was fun and very interesting turn of event as me and my brother fondly went to our rooms as we wanted still play with other selves but we will let go for the night.

\-----------------------------------  
Orange POV:  
\-----------------------------------

We decide to end the game since how late it was, and Red was done with his dare. I didn’t like how they woke up hon from her sleep, but it was kinda cute how she fell back asleep. I'm jealous of the fact she was talking to Red and her last words who about him for felling asleep. But she was tired talking random thing since she must have been really tired.

I was sleep downstairs on the sofa while I know that my brother was safe with the other creampuffs in their room, but those lust brothers were suspicious as they seem to be planning something.


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You basically call your brother that hadn't heard in the long time. And opening the present from Skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To warn you guys the next chapter is new years and I'm working on it now but only have five or six days to write and edit it so in case it late I giving you heads up. But after the next chapter I will be taking a break from writing for a week or two.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

I woke up in the morning groaning as it was Christmas morning and it was 9:35am in the morning. I knew it was time to call my brothers as I was nervous about this, but I never thought I would take this step of talking to my brother, but I knew who to start with.

I grab my phone from the draws next to my bed as I turn on my phone clingy to my blanket. I was nervous since has be years since I’ve talk to any of my brothers. I notice Papyrus message that he sent ‘GOOD LUCK (Y/N)’ as I smile over my friend cheering me on as I would not back down. I just talk to over the phone they aren’t going to be in person so I’m safe.

I scroll into my contact to call my younger brothers first. I press the number as the room crawl with silence make me nervous, but I knew these two were always clingy towards me, but they never betray me in anyway. Think about my memory and I knew that all my brothers had supernatural abilities, but Robert was the only one who never knew of his power. There were a few strange suddenly behaviours change in my brothers’ action. I think my older brother Nathiel erase a memory of mine to keep me safe any harm way.

The phone pick as I was nervous on were pick up, “Hello this the medical department of mental disorders.” I hear a boy voice answer the phone and another one snickering in background to end up guess these two my brothers. The introduction is wrong since they would state their hospital name first and this a phone number to their number, I don’t know if my younger brothers have gone dumber from my absence. 

“Seriously I know it you two, Blake…Jake.” I was unamused by them, it been a long time since they heard from me and they pull a prank.

“ahahah~ your no fun sissy” I can assume Jake since he only one uses that childish voice.

“She found cause you were snickering behind me” Blake say annoyed and absurd with his younger twin.

“So what brings our dear older sister to call us” Jake gets straight to the point as he sound unpleased about me taking this long talk to them.

“Why now of all times” Blake hit me making feel guilty not being there for them even though I was only one running away.

“Umm…I’m sorry for not call soon, I was afraid and cloudy by fear of what Lucas and Robert done to me. I was in pain and hurt that I though couldn’t trust anyone of my brother…I’m so glad that my friend in courage to talk you all again.” I cry for all these feeling that I lock away to burst out front of my younger brother.

“Sorry I even mention it, we are the ones at fault her. I we knew that Robert and Lucas were doing to you. I hate the fact that we didn’t know, and we were weak to protect you then.” I hear Blake frustration of this, it like how I couldn’t protect those people who died or got severely injured in the final battle before quit being a hero.

“We saw you that night in crying in your room and we promised each to protect from anyone who would hurt you.” Jake continues from Blake explain.

“We got overprotective of you” Blake add on.

“And Obsessive with keep you safe that we did a lot thing to other in your high school like with stalker of yours. He keep coming back and we sent every single evidence to his parents warning them to keep him from you or we are calling police for his behaviour and every assault he done to you. We already had police keeping an eye on his every action until he was no longer having any contact with you or any thoughts about you.” Jake sound sarcastic as he brags about how they took down your stalker and you just met him yesterday as still sound like same person knew in high school.

“Jake you know that not enough to stop him and I just met him yesterday. So he is going try to track me down until find out where I live and work. He is a good at deceiving people, he got the whole school to believe. I already warn my friends about him in case does try anything.” I hear two groans.

“How many times does get back up seriously is he an idiot. We warn many time to keep away.” Jake going mad as he scream in frustration on the guy. He does remind me of myself when I first met the guy.

“I know it never ends with him, but you don’t need to get involved and I got neighbours who will try protect me as they really cute and cool monsters who moved in next door. One of them even scolded me for jogging on my own and says I need a least beware off surrounds at all times.” I tries my best to mimic Edge’s voice.  
“He sounds cool plus I really find it interesting that monster are similar to us magical humans. What type of monsters are they?” Jake yell in excitement like he a kid but he an adult now.

“I’m glad you got people look out for you sis since you always been such a day dreamer.” Blake laughs at my mimic of Edge.

“Damn you Blake, I’m no longer a day dreamer since I’m a great author and I’m not weak girl think I’m am. My neighbours are skeletons.” I got cocky as I jump on my bed posing in pride. I realise in embarrassment what I just did, I must have been around skeleton so much that I have copying their habits.

“Cool there skeleton, wait did have a crush on that skeleton Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord.” Jake say wait how did he know that.

“NO I USE TO BE I’M NO LONGER LIKE HIM AND I NOT INTERESTED IN MY NEIGHBOURS LIKE I USED TO WITH HIM. I GROWN UP NOW SO MY INTEREST HAS CHANGED.” I panic from them, think that I was interested in my neighbours as I don’t want them nosying my private affairs.

“Heh, your so fun to tease on your hobbies.” Jakes admits with Blake laughing in the background.

“The main reason I call you guys…” I want to get to the serious stuff.

\------------------------------

We spoke over conservation as I surprisingly more fun with my two little brothers as we got over our past problem. I admitted that we both at fault for not keeping contact or any communications over the years or when I moved away. All this start with out family problems as they weren’t scary as I imagined them to be.

“So if you guys want to one of these days come over my house and hangout like we use to.” I smile as I happy to talk to these two made me want to talk to my other brothers.

“Really” Jake happily giggles as he acts like a kid excited for his birthday or received the best new in his life.

“Sure, I been long enough, and we can catch up on with each other. You going to talk to the other two right.” Blake was surprisingly calm and intelligent.

“Yes I am. See ya” I going to end the call but interrupted by Jake.

“Call anytime. We will glad answer to our big sissy~” Jake says annoyed about ending the call so soon.”

“Yeah I will, I promise” I press the red button end conservation.

I was happily blessed with two younger brothers who would do anything cause they did want see me cry. Why was I so scared of them in the first place?

\-----------------------------------

I scroll down click on Lucas number without think as this one took longer to answer than other two since Lucas could be a busy guy since he is a scientist research on monsters and human facility and rivals with Jacob. I was nervous cause I know him as a mad scientist all my life. I knew something had been off after talking to my younger brothers.

“Hello, this Lucas (L/N), state your business for calling.” Lucas sounds cold and calm.

“Hey Lucas, it’s (Y/N) want to have a chat.” I hear a cold growl from him.

“So it took you too long younger sister and I started to think you had abandoned us at this point. What do you want money or data to giving with my rival.” He sound pissed off and what did he call me.

“Oh WTF did you think of me. I left cause of you and Robert hurt me. Mother neglected me and verbally abuse her hatred on me when she was on who killed father. Older brother Nathiel took out there and I was living a friend of his who was like father to me like dad was. I left cause of my family hurt so badly I could take it anymore. I had some much painful memories living in that place and I took my anger on the world.” I shouted at him silencing from ending the call.

“What do mean by we hurt you?” He was shock by my words.

“You and Robert use to hurt me cause I did something you didn’t like. I want make up with you and I don’t why you did in the first place.” I felt hard warm tears burst through my me as I was still anger at him.

“I see then I will tell you. I don’t remember much of my children since there are many blank spaces in my memories, but I only remember being good brother to you but I just if you haven’t talk Robert. Just text him since I not sure on his relationship with you is stable.” Lucas was more cold, and I left more suspicious now.

“Now you talk I had same problem with my memories, but I don’t know Robert ability he had and Nathiel did a erase my memory on the night I left from the house.” I was more suspicious now.

“Then we should talk on later date on one our day off. I contact you on later notice…… and thank you for your present (Y/N). Merry Christmas as I hope are having a stable life and you working hard.” His voice tone change for the thank then goes back into his cold and strict voice. 

Wait he get embarrassed before I say anything his call ended as he knew what going to say. I took Lucas advise as I go on messenger as I type my message.

\-------------------------------------

Me: Hey Robert we need to talk plus  
don’t trust to you call you.

Robert: Isn’t it the bitch who fled home. What  
do you want now.

Me: I see your still the same bastards as before.

Robert: That rude, well mother been wanting to  
See you but had tell the lies about her abusing you.  
Mother doesn’t need you nor does Lucas since he  
been doing far better than you.

Me: LOL. No way talk that bitch, she cheat on father  
for money. Lucas can choose who he wants to  
interact with. I have doing better than you. I  
am Jacob assistance and some of his inventions  
were my ideas and I live better than I had before  
I left home?

Robert: You sick bitch, I hate you and no  
one in this family wants you. I bet no one is  
willing to be with a sick bitch like you.  
Hehe and you no proof. Mother is innocent  
not cruel like you keep saying and your  
the one who kill father.

Me: How can weak child who couldn’t defend herself against  
her two brothers beating her down to the floor. Managed to kill  
a grown man. That bitch keeps lying and I hear her calling the  
man who pushed into front of the truck that aim at us. I witness  
and heard everything, and I loved more anything. So tell me that  
scheming whored is innocent. She can’t even touch me since  
the law says so and I have a notice that Nathiel has in case  
anything happens to me. I know can’t get Nathiel with  
your ability.

Robert: You won’t win not against me.

Me: No I not small afraid girl, I was, and you know  
what I am capable of. You’re at disadvantage.

Robert: Urgh no way, the boys will talk to  
you after you abandoned them for so long.

Me: Anything possible.

I exit the call as I wipe the tear of him since he more of the culprit and sound like he been brain washed by mother with her sweet but sickening words since he do give Robert more attention and I was only child with.

The memory of Dad was horrifying as I was push in the middle of the road as dad pushed on the pavement to see my dad smile before getting hit by the speed truck. My whole crumbled as I was screaming tears at every second as I ran to his corpse clingy to him. I hated that my father was taken away from me as mother was pleased with gone. 

Mother always planned to force me to marry so rich so she could have more money, but father refused as I wasn’t a tool for to used but person who has the right chose who I want to marry. I never want to trust her in my life as I’m glad Mack got rights for her to no longer see cause I get arrested if comes near nor tries anything with me since I’m adult.

I changed into so Christmas jumper and pair of black jennies go with it.

\--------------------------------

I walk out my bed room heading downstairs to living opening the ten presents as I look at the biggest present as it was from Jacob it was that big but a size of a printer, so I am guessing got the latest model, he invented as I love unwrapping the paper apart. I was surprise it was latest mode gaming model that just come out and I didn’t think it would be possible for him get some as rare as this to me.

I grab the note on my new gaming console.

“Dear (Y/N),

Manage to get this since mostly having lost of time doing your writing and I was given a free console. You are a gamer when like to play games you are interested in. Hope you in enjoy still work hard enough so you earn it my assistant.  
Love  
Jacob H.”

I can’t believe that stupid Nerd boy gave something amazing as this and I got praised by him. Is on drug or mediately subscription make do something like this. I never even done many to get this type of present from him.

I was freak out by Jacob present that I start go through my other presents as I was interested in the club present next.

It was a photo frame with a picture when we first started out togethers as I did lose my photo from the move to this city. I love how they were really the best people in the group as I promise I will attend the children’s summer performance.

Next present was Mack as he never been the type to give me anything girly like my brother plus I always receive my brother late plus I get unnecessary items I like at all. I sell them as my brother taste is terrible, it really creepy for a brother who is so lovely dovey all time towards me. He gets tops with his face figure or face on the top as it says best bro in the world. Its cringles my spines and I can’t wear it in public as I only wear once to send a picture with a face of horror. Mack says he will try to tell to stop it even doesn’t want see wear that, but my brother get him a best bro t-shirt.

I open his present seems to be a makeup kit with the usually brand I use for my maid out and my book events. He seem chosen a good brand and I can tell Violet help him out with his one.

On to the skeleton gifts to me. I start with Papyrus’s since I guess it clothes. I slowly unwrap it see a Red and light blue hand knitted scarf that said best friends. I loved thoughtful he was as it was funny that I got him a t-shit saying ‘Best Friends’.

Blue present was similar but a hat and scarf. It had the same colours but said ‘BF’ as these skeleton works together make this.

Black was odd since he wrap it too much trying stop me guessing what it was. So when I open it was a cool Red and black Edgy strip tank top, Black edgy Shirt, Black tights and box with some snow boots. It look fancy for an edgy girl to go one a date with a guy.

I look Syrups opening that was in a box not even wraps to see a nice fluffy hoodie that match Black outfit he choose for me. How cute he must haven see his brother’s present do some to match his brothers. He had a card in the box.

‘Dear (Y/N)

Have a femury Christmas and a hippy new year  
P.S. My brother want you wear the clothes he got ya when we get back so here hoodie to wear it with.

xxxxSyrupxxxx’

OMG I knew he like puns, but he never done them in front of his brother. Oh Stars this must one of those Christmas skeleton puns. I love how so concerned for his brothers’ outfit.

I open Edge’s since probably got me clothes since he was lying about get outfit for friend of Reds. It was also difficult open too, but I slice through in no time. To see a black shoulder less t-shirt with a black hat and black fingerless gloves. I found a chose necklace that look cute as I was never knew that my Edge was into choker necklaces.

I open Red as it seem that he didn’t even wrap his either. I open his to see nice dark (Eye/Colour) cardigan that goes nicely with you suit you and look it, but he got a got one too.

‘Dear (Y/N),

Merry Cryptmas

Hehe hoping to spend a bit more time with you this year.

Love 

Red xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx’

I laugh lightly at his little card since it was a it cringy with the dark humour on Christmas but like how he want to spend more time with me as good buddies.

I opened Orange next as I open it gently as the paper was do tough and was neatly the best wrapped up present, but I manage to easily open it from the loose end. It was a small box that normally would hold jewellery as I open the box to see a skull earing piece as I laugh as the were a skull hair with earrings. Orange had sense of humour like Sans and he used him being skeleton as the best. I notice another card behind the earring holder as I pick to read Orange’s pun.

‘Dear (Y/N)

Heh do you like earring as I know you like skeletons cause I notice a poster of you with huge skeleton.

When you’re dead inside but it’s Christmas. Celebrate with a skele-tons of Christmas cheer.

Orange xxxx’

Sans is last present I’m opening since Violet would like me to open my present in front of her. I notice Sans and Orange did same thing to their Christmas wrapper. I open to see a book of Stars and mythologic, I always wanted that book and how world did Sans know like this kinda thing. I see another Pun cards, that what calling them since every single card is has pun or a joke in them.

‘Dear Kid,

Merry Christmas did know what get ya, so I go this book hope like it.  
Hip Hip Hooray! Its Christmas. I do hope find this humerus.  
If any happens, I’ve always got your back.

Sansxxxx’

OMG I notice so puns as he used so of skeleton joke in here unlike our Christmas puns.

I got up grabbing all the ripped Christmas wrapper in the recycling bin as I left my nice gifts on my side as I loved the cheeriness from my friends’ gift and their amazing pun cards. 

I look at the time as I text everyone a merry Christmas as I put down my phone start on cook Christmas dinner as it was a cheerful day. 

\---------------------------------------

When Violet got back around the time I just finished preparing the Christmas dinner with a few guest attending. We had Mack and Jacob come over since they were family as I did prepare the dining room be festive as I had a Red and gold Christmas matt over table with knife and forks set up. No can forget the Christmas Crackers. 

We all enjoyed our Christmas meal as they were upset about what was wrong with the bruises on my face. I told everything while Violet heal the bruise until it was barely noticeable. I had calm them down as they knew I could handle it myself and I am responsible for my actions.

After the whole drama was over Mack give the present from Brother and it was same horrifying t-shirt I always hated as Mack had the same t-shirt again. He mentioned it to your brother about him what you told him as he was mind blow by how you hated the t-shirt and you how horrified about the present keeps getting worse.

Me and Violet open our gift to each other. I laughed how we end up getting the same gift to each other. I watch at Violet opening the presents and the reactions as she read the pun cards she also received going mad or cringe at how bad the jokes were.

I enjoyed the day as our dear guest left as me and Violet decide to watch Christmas movies of Netflix but the one really wanted to watch was the Knight before Christmas and the Christmas Prince. I love how we watch the movies and the beautiful emotion it was as I cried but I didn’t let Violet see how beautiful these movies are.

A two days later when Skeleton came home with one their cousins. I never got introduce to him but the biggest surprise was at my door as I notice Black wanted talk to me. He was so nervous about something as he fingering with his skeleton fingers and he was blushing mess as soon he shouts out.

“(Y/N) I WANT TO COMPANY ME ON A DATE ON NEWS YEAR EVE.”

I never expected that.


	11. The Trial Date With Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year day and your going on your trial date with Black. You want to explain to him that you want be friends without hurting his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this late, I been so busy with my new assessments. I just recovered from naughty cold. I finally got this story done and I hoping to see new Sonic movie for Valentines day. This my earlier Valentines gift to my adoring fans of this book. OwO please enjoy.

(Y/N) POV:

“(Y/N) I WANT TO COMPANY ME ON A DATE ON NEWS YEAR EVE.” He blushes nervously as he look at me with determination in his eyes.

I couldn’t believe what I heard as I warm sudden warm on my cheek. I felt like I been hit far worse haven Holly’s smacks. I don’t know to say.

“Yeah…” I just realize what just said as I cover my face looking away from.

“Umm…this going my date but let just make trial date since hasn’t been a few months since I know. I don’t know how feel about romance yet. So I we do a trail run.” I look at nervous skeleton as I don’t I’m saying as I afraid hurt this guy felling plus I’m unsure how feel about at this point. I afraid his brother will hurt me if I reject his feelings.

“YEAH THAT DOES MAKE SENSE SINCE WE HAVEN’T KNOW EACH LONG SO HUMAN I WANT TO WEAR THE CLOTHES I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS AND MEET ME OUT HERE 8:45 HERE ON NEW YEAR EVE.” All I can do was nod as I still cover my nose, I think I had another nosebleed.

I closed the door behind as I turn around to seeing Viol smirking, she had ears drop on our conservation. I removed my hand to see her look away as I still feel my heart pounding from event. I head to bathroom wash my face to see a small dripple of blood running down my nose. 

I know the more I face a real romantic situation the less blood noses happen, I can handle thing on TV but real world in need face on my own. I remember his words then Red kiss, my heart racing as I felt a desire of romance hit me as I haven’t felt his way since my previous crush. 

I was curious about their cousin, but I won’t pry into their new year plan as I need to prepare for my date in soon to be here as I need to get makeup, my hair done and my emotions stable to go on this date.

I text Black.

Me: Hey Black if it alright with you were just go to  
the cinema and watch a movie. Have dinner  
afterwards and spend the rest of the time  
getting know each other better. 

Black: …

I was nervous what he will reply as this my first date as I was nervous and excited cause this the first time so who isn’t the stalker ask me out on a date. I know the person well to trust them.

A knock on the door came from our front door as I wash my face going the bathroom downstairs. I look at the Violet laugh as she was giggling. I notice it was the skeleton who was with the others. He notice and smiles as I assume he knows about me from the others.

“Hey Viol and you must the Neighbour’s cousin. The name, (Y/N) it a pleasure to me you.” I let out a hand to shake his as he shuck it.

“Heh cute name, the names G. I’m just stay with my neighbours for the new years before head up the road.” He smirks wink at us to be fair. I kinda thought he was hot like on those bad boys types but Violet is a giggly faze since she all into bad boy types.

“G leave Sweetheart alone” I hear growls from next door as I took a peek to see Red with a Edgy stare than his normal lazy self. I hear him mumbling to himself. 

“Rude” Violet goes glaring at Red for tell her bad boy to leave.

“Hey Red, I haven’t done anything but introduce myself.” I get the guy try to be polite to us and why he so on edge with his guy being near me.

“OMG Red you have the nerve but so Edgy what happen on Christmas. Your were seriously so cute being so nervous to say such sweet kind words, I bet he was blushing mess and teleport away.” I grin look at Red who was blushing right now.

“Sweetheart you dare start teasing me about that” He was in mood now but I don’t stop teasing him.

“OR what meathead, too afraid I will lose to you. Oh wait you should go back to your lover boy Orange. Did you cuddle it up. Hehehehe” I could stop myself as the look of his face made satisfied with all the tease he did to me. I giggling to myself at his expression.

“Sweetheart how dare you” He was really mad.

“Damn Red, you can’t take a joke. OMG can’t believe I missed messing with ya Buddy.” I say in teasing voice hearing to laugh behind me with Red in a shock and blush messing leaving us as he teleport away. So he can teleport too.

“Heh got my payback for waking me up the other day. Sorry about that G.” I apologized about my rude behaviour and I thought it was strange that Red was behaviour like that.

“I don’t what you see in him that makes him a friend of yours. I don’t like him” I look at the angry Violet as she doesn’t seem to be on good term with.

“He may be a bit Edgy and creepy at first but he just big tsundere who had a big heart, plus he put his brother before anyone else. Him and his brother both shy to admit how they really feel, he just fun hangout with like the others. It like how you got your friends and I have my friend nothing different.” I explain stroking her head gentle with her sulking face.

“I don’t like him and he just a creep that reminds me of your brothers” I didn’t like her tone but I keep stroking her head.

“Heh it like I don’t like most your friends plus he nothing like my brothers. And most them have grown up expect Robert. But Red just chilly guy when get know him plus he is Papyrus and Blue cousin. I gonna go back to work soon so you gotta start getting know the neighbour’s idiot” I run off as I hear Violet yelling at me with G still behind her. I look at the guy as I smile and wave before proceeding up the stairs.

\-------------------------

These past few days have awkward with my neighbours expect for Papyrus and Blue since G had been hangout getting know us as I swear the guy isn’t trying to anything. I think he kinda cool and I know the other clingy towards me, I get it since G is their family that getting close to the best friend that me. We only done thing hold a few of Conversation but I didn’t anything out order. Sans has been more calm than more as I afraid that something going on with him as I get chill when I talk him about G. I never want to do a favour for Violet again.

What they problem with G being around me. I so confused these Skeleton keep popping every I go. How many cousins do they even have. 

I had more important thing solve was Black since we will going on a date. I notice Black stares at G as he a bit more clingy as I not use to his from. I fine with being friends as I had to lock myself in the room for the whole day before I on the day of the date. So I have time to myself as I need sort how I feel about Black since we weren’t close. I’m not sure, if I’m ready to date for real since we only been friends recently and I know to who to talk about this with.

\-----------------------------------

I had got myself ready in the clothes, he got for Christmas as I put abit of makeup of as I had my hair tied up in a Punk style since I had Edgy clothing then that mean I need an edgy hairstyle.

I am also wearing the hoodie Syrup gave. I did talk to Syrup about this problem since I was worried about ruining my relationship with Black. That I forgot about myself, I should say how I feel about him and solve it with Black. I know Syrup a super scary but he kinda good at emotional support and I think I kinda out close to breaking that hard shell of his. We laughed and talk thing over.

I found out a lot thing going over the skeleton and why they were so mad cause of G was teasing them. I couldn’t help but laugh at the childish behaviour these day as he told me, he didn’t even like it since I was post go on a date with Black on New Year’s Day. I’m glad I go to talk to Syrup as it was something I needed.

I was waiting downstairs waiting for Black a bit nervous, but I determined this. I see Violet giggling over G as she has crush on him but he only staying here until the afternoon. She will get over him like every bad boy she meets.

‘~knock ~Knock’

I get up and answer the door to see G with a smirk as he look at me. I look to see Black was just heading out his house.

“So where are you going Sweet cheeks.” He glare at me while smirking his curiosity.

“I got a date and there he is so see ya and your welcome in. Violet is home so make yourself at home.” I ran off to see Black surprised see me running out.”

“hey Black, are ready” as I smile not back as I notice Black giving dagger glares G. He grabs my hand, dragging me to his bike as we were going ride together like in the movies. I was flushed by the idea and followed his lead as I clingy behind him wave a goodbye to Violet and G. I don’t what his problem with G, he was joking on the fact to mess with ya. He not serious.

The journey was awkwardly silent, but I like the wind blowing against my face the journey was that long to take since we head to the main town. I think we are head to the movies for our first trial date. I wonder what on or what we are going to watching.

“So what movie are going to watch anyway” I jump off his bike smiling gently with him as he look away from me as he mumbles. 

“Jumanji: The Next Level. I heard you been want to see it but haven’t had the chance to see it yet” I notice a Purplish blush on his face. I see he though long hard on what I would like to see.

“yeah lets go watch it, so when is it on.” I look at the skeleton and grab his hand to show we on a date. I may not look it on the outside but I totally nervous handle someone hand as I afraid that my sweaty hands will make seem disgusted by anyone.

“11am but let just go look around the area before the movie starts” So we got like about an hour and half before the cinema starts on the adverts before the movie.

“yeah, let go have around buts first let get coffee” I lead him around the area in the cold air, I thought we could get something to drink since we just off from an hour and half journey in the freezing cold weather. 

I plan get him a drink since he said he was going pay for the tickets and I’m thirsty for something sweet, but I really want to get to so juicy information on my new friend. I hardly know anything about him and the other about their past or the secrets, they have been hiding as I keep noticing Sans, Red and Orange have been come regular at Mack shop as I have notice them secretly whispering keeping Papyrus and other from the talk. Syrup always get me distracted or stops me from hearing anything too important.

I only get hear a few scientific words like ‘AUs and machine.’ I know heard basement but I more interesting word that AU = Alternate Dimension are involved would make sense how these skeletons could be so similar, but I need evidence for that theory to be possible. I won’t ask since I don’t want to go into their business since their my friends and I will respect their privacy but I afraid all of them disappear one day. These guys came into my world and brightened my world from my cold empty shut in life of a writer and I feel like myself in first since forever.

Starbucks was nearest coffee shop, so I drag Black with me in the queue waiting patiently. I look at him with a grin while holding back laugh of his cute as he stands there. He hide away from me and the little grumbles of his pouting face as he nervous cause I’m only holding his skeleton hand since we are on a date so there no harm in doing it. ‘Damn I just love tsundere, they are just too cute’ I smirk from my thoughts look at the board to see a few drinks I like to have try but the one I really want to try is a Grande size of Cookies & Cream Frappuccino.

“So what do you want to drink Black, I’m treating you to any one of your choosing.” I look at him as he was reading the words on board as he was a sweet kinda of guy since had scolded their brother for eat a whole bunch of sweets.

“I’LL HAVE A WHITE CHOCOLATE MOCHA BUT I’M BUYING MY OWN.” I gonna let buy his own when he brought me ticket.

“No way, you brought my ticket and I want pay this drink as thank plus you did drive us on your bike. So I’m not taking no for answer.” I smirk at him refusing to let him pay for his drink and I don’t want him pay for the whole date as I will feel bad when I tell about my feelings of the whole dating thing.

I look at the skeleton who glares at me with a small smile. “FINE BUT I ONLY THIS TIME” I was in a daze with that smile was so foreign to me as I felt embarrassed by other awkward staring at each other. The queue wasn’t long, but I notice weird glares from a male cashier keeping an eye on us.

I know that Starbuck known ad respect for every customer as they will to customers that have alleges from a few of the items, so we can do is ask them to remove any the specific ingredient from the drink so we can enjoy the drink. They shouldn’t have any issues with customers for being a Monster.

We lucky were severed by someone else cause one of the staff members were staring rudely at us, I managed to take my order peaceful, but it was awkward with the bubbly cashier think who asking us about being a couple as this was my first date and I don’t know how to answer them. Luckily their manager stop this before it got out of hands as I pay for the drinks. 

We sat down on the nearest free table for two people as I take a sip on sweet drink. I love the sweetest of the flavour as I need the caffeine to keep me awake cause I had a late night and barely able to get up early but lucky for I woke up to my alarm in time. 

I started a conservation to Black since he was just staring as he took a sip of the warm drink. I want to ask why did he invite me on a date, I’m not that pretty and we barely knew each for two months so what attracts him to me. I only think it could have been my scolding at him, but I don’t believe it could that.

“So Black…hmm what made want go a date with me.” I hold my drink nervously took a sip as I watch the cute skeleton gather his courage. He look at me like a nervous bad boy, I see so anime many that similar to reality. It was cute to me as I couldn’t help but smile at his reactions.

“WELL IT WAS CAUSE I WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU AND THEY SAY WHEN A FEMALE AND MALE ARE HANGING OUT. IT IS CALLED A DATE SO I WANT TRY THIS DATING THING WITH YOU LIKE HAVE BEEN WITH THE OTHER TWO.” I blinked a couple of times, I couldn’t help but laugh this time. I thought he had a thing for me, but he had difference intensions.

“WHAT SO FUNNY” he blushed like a fool as I couldn’t believe he was so innocent like Blueberry is damn these skeletons being damn cute with their reaction unlike the four brothers who think they are fun hurt people. 

“Sorry…sorry my bad but Black dating does not work like that it like second stage of romance but I only hangout with Papyrus and Blue plus we just friends at the moment. I can do understand why you think that.” I laugh gentle as I tried explaining to skeleton about what meant. His face went dark red as his scarf trying to hide himself.

I just notice now that he was wearing something different from his usual clothing as he had black edgy t-shirt with Red writing ‘Edgy as Heck’ and a black leather jacket. He is wearing his normal Red bandanna and skinny edgy black jeans with his red boots. He does look cool, but he is a small bad boy that live next door to me.

“YEAH I KNEW WHAT IT WAS, I’M NOT A FOOL LIKE TWO ARE.” His words catch me off guard as he look serious at me as I was surprised by his word. I keep smiling despite they were hurtful but I knew he did mean in a manful way.

“Okay so Black what do for a living since I been wondering” He looks at me a bit surprised as he groan before answering with an unpleasant look on his face.

“WELL I WORK AT A NIGHT CLUB, IT’S BEEN DIFFICULT TO DEAL WITH HUMAN AND MONSTER GET THEM SELF DRUNK. IT’S WAS ONLY JOB I COULD FIND PLUS IT ISN’T SO BAD SINCE I WORK WITH EDGE. HE HAS IT WORSE THAN ME AND I LEARN MORE ABOUT HOW MUSH OF A DISPOINTMENT HUMANS CAN REALLY BE. I JUST DON’T LIKE THEM MISTAKING ME AS A KID CAUSE OF MY HIEGHT PLUS I GET ENTERAINMENT FROM THE OTHER HUMANS AND MONSTERS DISPAIR. MYEHEH” I don’t know what to say as he happy that people in pain, what the heck did I listen to. I wonder made him went through to make him such Mayadere as I did think he was a tsundere person but doesn’t change the fact he isn’t cruel to me, but I can tell he been in a fights and seen death of others.

“Oh really Edge work there as I can imagine how he would react. That I kinda explain you going out late at night.” I look at him keeping my smile as I keep the fact that was freaking out by what he said.

“YOU KNOW YOU DON’T HAVE TO FORCE TO SMILE LIKE YOU DO IN THE MAID CAFÉ” I was surprised he notice but of course he is going notice many humans do it as I let go my forced smile and replace place with a small smile looking at him.

“Well was a shock to heard you says those things about people but then again. I don’t know much about you and I can understand the pain people can when they are drunk since I had deal with Violet weird behaviour and sometimes she tends to be violate when she in mad mood.” I notice look of his weird out as he groans too along with me.

“THAT KINDA SIMILAR WITH MY BROTHER WHEN HE WOULD DRINK BY HIMSELF UNTIL HE WAS DRUNK. HE STOPPED IT AS I WAS WORRIED HOW DANGEROUSLY HE WAS DOING, AND I WOULD GO OUT TO BRING HIM HOME BY MYSELF. HE HAS A BAD HABIT OF SMOKING NOW WHEN HE STRESSED BUT HE HAS BEEN DOING IT LESS SINCE WE MOVED HERE, BUT I KNOW HE STILLS DOES IT SOMEWHERE.” I see so he probably been in that room where I thought I saw him peaking was him smoking. He must has troubles he goes through, but I wonder where works make him make him stress or was it his cousins to cause it.

“I sorry to hear that but he can only get better if his amazing brother is by his side and I think you help him get better. He stop drink cause it made you worry about him. He care about you more than you think.” I look at Black were was speechless as he just stare emotionless with no pupils in his eye sockets. 

I do admit it was creepy to stare into his empty dark sockets. When his pupils came back, he blush heavily as he looks away from me, drinking his white chocolate mocha. Was he just processing what I just said and had mental shock by it. How cute is he~.

“(Y/N) YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT WHENEVER YOU WANT, IT’S EMBARRASSING.” He is pouting again with blush as its cute and I resist teasing the small edgy skeleton.

“Sorry my bad Black, so is there anything you want to know about me.” I ask since we were on the topic of getting to know each other better.

“Well what is your favourite food” he look at me with determined eyes as I had no choice to answer his questions as I would ask him the same. 

\---------------------------------------

The time had flew by as the more we talked as we near might be have late for the movie if weren’t for my phone ping from the notification of the movie was going to start soon. I had fun learning a few of Blackberries favourites things to do. I never knew how edge he really was since he likes to set trap and compete with Edge as those two been determined to see who’s better than the other. He like burritos as I do like them, but they can be a bit too spice without sauces on them.

I hearing this made think of how badly I feel think of him as cute, but I would like to keep that to myself. I understand he gets upset about how people tease him about his height cause I am shorter than my older brother when he came to visit he treated me as a child when I was nearly an adult.

“We better head off now before movie starts” I get up grab my bag and rubbish head out to the door but manage to have time to throw my empty plastic cup in the recycling bin. I walk with Black heading towards the cinema. We had carried on with our conversation, but I changed it toward the movie as I been waiting to see this movie for a while now.

“SO WHAT IS THIS MOVIE ABOUT” Black questioned as I wanted to say something, but I felt a tense chill that crawl up my back. I did a quick search around the area before answering his question.

“It based on the last movie with same character but this time they go back to save their friend who foolish fix the game. So go back in the game but it’s different and they playing different characters than last time with the two old men were aren’t good terms. You need at least watch the last movie and trailer to understand what I try to say but it an action and comedy film.” I try make clear but see his face made it obvious that he was confused.

“ALRIGHT LET JUST GO GET THE TICKETS AND SNACKS” Black let go on my hand and heads to the counter as it unfortunate for Black he was a bit too short to reach the counter. Not even the person behind the till could see him.

I tried hold back laugh at the most adorable moment I have ever seen but I do have so self-respect for my friend who I don’t mind his height. They do think about having so low counter for people who are in wheelchair and people who are small than normal height can be difficult. I was a kid and I had difficult time get things I need cause the selves were too high for me. I had to use chair to reach for cookies jar since Mack would put out my reach. What can I say as I had cookie addiction as a kid and love eat sweets even now.

I look at counter as I let black speak while I watch from the near the sofa area for people are waiting for the movie. I watch how the guy freaked out how he didn’t see him down there as I listen to black order. I couldn’t help but giggle at the scene. Black pays while the guy reach over the counter to receive the money. He had got two large drink and a large popcorn share between us.  
I hide my smile from Black when turn head towards me as I grab the popcorn and my drink with him. I don’t want him to struggle trying to balance all the food and the tickets all at once. We walked to the scene 5 as I followed him to ours as luckily for us we got the seat near the edge and it was G row seats 3 and 4.

We approach our seat as there were quite a few people there to see this movie, but I was a bit relief to be here with Black. This whole trial date has got a few things clear from how serious Black feeling are towards me and I want to take this seriously, so I don’t hurt his feelings. I would love to be his friend.

\-----------------------------------------

The advertisement come as soon as we arrived bang on time for the movie to starts as it let people who are a bit late to have around 20-30 minutes to get here on before the movie starts.

I been having a feeling that someone is watching us as I try my best to ignore them and watch the advisements before the movie starts. I started already to snack on my popcorn while waiting for the new movie to start.

\-----------------------------------------

Black POV:

I can’t believe the humans made their counter ridiculously too high and the staff couldn’t even see. Luckily I kept my anger under control since I didn’t want (Y/N) to fear me. I tried get the cashier attention by cough a bit to get him to notice me, it took at least eight cough before I call them out. I mad about how idiotic they were for not noticing.

“Oh sorry kid where are your parents” the cashier say before I get seriously mad.

“EXCUSE ME HUMAN BUT I’M NO CHILD BUT A FULL-GROWN ADULT AND I WOULD LIKE TWO TICKET FOR JUMANJI.” I explain to cashier since I never being called a child, it like comparing me to that bratty version of me.

“sorry about that sir, do you want any snack or drink to go with that.” Cashier panic from their comment earlier.

“ONE LARGE SALT POPCORN AND TWO LARGE COCA COLA DRINKS.” I prepare get my money out my wallet.

“That will be £12.95” Cashier tells how much it is as it very shocking how expensive it was compared to how normal food and drink cost in a normal store.

I handed the money over as I was given the receipt and the two tickets, I waited for the cashier to get our snack ready for to go the movie screen to watch this movie. I waited only a few as he lucky got the order before I ran out of patience. I grab our snack head to the human so we can finally find the room and get to our seats. The other human did this little thing they usually say, ‘thanks for coming or please enjoy the film.’ catchphrase they do each store.

(Y/N) came towards me grabbing most of the snacks out my hand as we walk through with our tickets to head to the screen, to watch the movie the human is interested. I notice the two familiar figures at the row of seats in the back as I knew it was those Rascals came to ruin my trial date with the human. I made sure to not let anyone know about this, but the human might said about something to the other human who must have told them about it. 

‘Urgh~ luckily the human hasn’t notice them’ I thought to myself, the adverts come on and the human’s eye were attracted to the screen as I was surprised she was already munch on her snacks.

After a few 20 minutes of adverts the movie was came on as I luckily watched the first two movies to get what it was about as I watched them both. The first on was boring and I like the terror on their faces but no died, as it had a happy end. The second was way better and the humans had way more terror, but I didn’t get why that guy exploded by eating cake. I admit it was very amusing, but I didn’t like the romance, but it is indeed suites the mood for a hanging out with the human.

I watch the trailer as I was indeed thrilled as it mentions not everyone going come back live so I wonder who going to die first. I sat back and relax watch the movie while keep on them and the human might have notice them.

\--------------------------------

(Y/N) POV:

~After the Movie~

(WARNING SPOILER FOR JUMAJI: The Next Level)

The movie was amazing and funny at times as I loved they brought back the hippopotamus kill scene from the last movie, but what got me was same the old man avatar who killed by hippopotamus. Has a different person in playing him but he get kill by another wild animal when he says, ‘you got have eyes in the back of your head.’ Then it attack the guy swallowing whole but what made it even funnier is two old men reacting to this game for time and play terrible at the best duo characters. I love how they change back but the girl and the guy get back together but it’s weird that she more attracted to him in game than reality. 

I don’t know how the plumber, or the mother released the animals from the game into reality like the first movie with animals coming out from the board game. I do feel like the third one is better than the rest cause of the comedy and serious moment scenes, but it has a things people will notice if they watch the other two movies. 

I had notice the people at back remind me of neighbours as there seem to be three, no four of them but I’m going ignore them and enjoy this moment with Black. I know Red is one the people following as I saw his red pupils’ glow through of the seat cause it so dark. I was able see the red glow in pupils easily as well as Edge’s loud voice before we even enter the cinema, I heard his voice at the back from across the road. I say they aren’t even trying to hide their presence from us. Black even notice them when we in the screen room.

We grab our stuff and the rubbish in the bin on our way out as I followed Black who lead us in a rush. I gladly followed him as I love to play this game of getting rid of unwanted people cause I know that Violet told I’m on a date with Black. I want get revenge on Violet when I see her. 

We ran through shortcut and different turns as we weren’t losing them before I saw a little alley and slow down time a bit, so they did see us enter. I slide in the alley way and pulled Black with me covering his mouth lucky us that there was no one here in alley and they ran past without noticing the alley. Lucky for us this alley way was a slightly smaller than other to barely see it, but it can fit one-person large male. I let time flow back to normal when we got in the alley so Black doesn’t notice a thing.

Once they were a least faraway from us, I let go of Black exiting the alley way back head back to pathway to the park. I could help laugh at how never notice us. It was a close call, but I look back Black in a pouty about what just happened or the fact I pulled without let him know what was going on.

“TSK, HUMAN I GLAD, WE LOST THEM BUT ITS INAPPROACH FOR YOU TO HUG ME A SUCH A SMALL TIGHT SPACE.” He was blushing as he look so cute that I wanted to tease him a more, but we need to leave before they find us. I walk head in the direction of the nearest park and Black followed behind me.

“Sorry but I thought we should just lose them, and I notice the alley that was perfect to lose them. They were in a rush and didn’t notice they alleyway were in. Let’s go to the park in the opposite direction where they ran off to. It will give us plenty of hideout from your cousins. Seriously do they not know its rude to spy on people if they on a date.” I say annoyed they came here know that its Black who I’m on date with, but they don’t seem like who hanging out with. I want to have nice time before I tell Black about what I think of this whole dating thing.

“YEAH I GLAD GET AWAY FROM THEM. I HATE THEM INTRUDING IN MY TIME WITH YOU WHEN THEY GET HANGOUT WITH YOU MOST TIME SINCE YOU WORK WITH THEM.” He look down sadly as he had a point and I do think unfair that I don’t hang out with him, Edge nor Sans as much I do with the others. I think my new year resolution is going to spend fair amount time with all my neighbours. 

“Then we should hangout more even if this is a trial date, I want to know more about you. You see Black, I normally not the type to rush in a relationship cause I want to find the right guy. Who I can trust to be my lover cause I seen, so many corrupted relationships with my friends and special Violet got herself in a horrible relationship before we came roommates. I like to do trial date with you and anyone who likes me give any a fair shot. I know most my friends or worker have feeling for me. But I have enjoyed today. so Black let’s do this again sometime in the future. I think today was fun even if we had to run away from your cousins.” I smile at him nervously, but he took better than I ever thought.

“MYEH HEH SO TODAY WAS FUN, OF COURSE IT WAS SINCE I WAS HERE WITH YOU. HUMAN I CAN UDERSTAND TO DO THIS SYSTEM SINCE THERE ARE MANY SCUMBAGS OUT THERE. I MAY HAVE RUSH THING CAUSE I WANT TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL TOGETHER WITHOUT MY COUSIN OR MY BROTHER.” He so nervously blushing on his face that I want to tease so much.

“Heh Black your so cool as I worried about hurt your feels. So let’s be friends to start off…” I tried to a reply, but he cut me off with a shocking reaction.

“I’M NOT GOING GIVE UP ON YOU CAUSE OF MISUNDERSTANDING BUT WE ARE GOING HAVE ANOTHER TRIAL DATE TO MAKE YOU SUMBIT TO ME HUMAN.” I was shock what I heard as I surprised wasn’t giving up but make me submit to him was bit too much for him say. I think he is trying say make fall in love with him. He was standing in dominating pose making himself look like a total badass but instead he looks so cute in my point of view.

“Okay try your best Black” I didn’t care anymore, I had no choice but to accept his challenge of trying to seduce me.

\-----------------------------------

We headed to Restaurant of Black choosing. The restaurant had all kind of food as I notice that Black had burritos as I do like them but it too spicy with sources. Sometimes I put cheese on top to cool down how spicy it is cause normally I like sweet more than spicy stuff. My brother one time spice my food with spicy source instead of ketchup and I had to drink whole a carton of milk to my cool down my mouth then I had whole stomach-ache from too much spicy, I was not use too.

I did like enjoy our meal as I hated the fact that Black paid for the whole meal. I luckily had only had one plate full me up since we did have popcorn earlier. We did spend an hour shopping and trying to avoid the Red and the others while they still searching for us.

After our enjoyable meal and is was get near half 2 in the afternoon so we decide to get back before it gets dark. I would have love to stay longer but I knew I would miss on saying goodbye to G since he was leaving today late afternoon. I think he did like the idea, but he knew I didn’t want disrespect him at all by no see him off.

\-------------------------------

We arrived back home as I was surprised that Edge’s car was here so they must left before us. I notice G just coming out of the door of Black house with other behind him. Violet was also outside with a spare pack lunch box we don’t use to give G.

“Yo G glad we got back in time see ya off pal heh.” I notice a grin on his face look at me after receiving his lunch from Violet. 

Black was behind me as I didn’t like intension between him, the other skeleton and Violet gave us when shook my head as I just over think things.

“Heh I’m glad see ya too Kid” I look this badass jerk just called me a kid. I only allow my neighbours to say that cause we are close, and I know they only joking around. I had a small friendship between him and me as it only a few days. He was a bit annoying to me at times.

“Urgh seriously pal I don’t call me that I no kid but a young adult woman so…” he distracted me by the comment so he could peck my cheek to get the other jealous. I stunned by the shock of what just happened carry on my sentence. He is a dangerous one cause I’m scared to even look at Violet to look at her face, but I don’t see her tear or rage. I suddenly was pull back to Black but never thought he would full on kiss my lips as I felt a tongue trying to get my mouth. I push him away as I ran to my door tightening my hoodie without a word. 

I shut myself in the house with huge nosebleed and shock of the two skeleton steal kiss but I amazed that Black had was able kiss without being nervous. I knew that G did on purpose to tease his cousin. I peek outside as Violet came in from outside with a sigh and mumbled. 

“ah he gone and what to do now. Sorry (Y/N), he used you to tease the neighbour back there and agreed with him. I never thought that small skeleton fan of yours had the nerve to kiss you. I hope you alright.” She explains giving me a pack of tissues. I going to get you back traitor.

“You traitor now and there are pissed off Skeleton outside at Black. G luckily he gotten away now with Black distraction.” I scared now with their eyes glaring at each, but I notice Orange wink at me as I think he saw my bloody nose. 

‘Ping’

My phone went off as I saw it was from Syrup.

Syrup: Sorry about my brother kiss ya without permission but I’m glad he had a good time before G did that. I took a picture to remember occasion, miss Bloody nose. You look like pervert with that blood nose just like your accident kiss with Red.

(How did he know about Red kiss me and my bloody nose. I’m scared of him cause he got this information I don’t people to know.)

Me: How did ya know about I thought you guy didn’t know.  
Plz don’t tell anyone until I tell them.

Syrup: Heh nope I won’t do but if ya come hangout with  
me on one my days off. This will be our trial date but  
don’t you dare tell Milord about. I will let you when it  
will be.

Me: Okay, I’m with that.

(I don’t know what just happen but I’m going on another date and this time it’s Syrup. Well that hell is going today. First I’m on a date then I get stalkers, receive two kisses from two different skeletons and threaten on another date with the bro of skeleton who I just gone on a date with. What the hell going on and they still arguing but they are all inside their own house.)

“I’m going to bed this abit too much of drama for me to handle right now” I head upstairs to my bed laying down nature hugging my teddy for comfort. I was angry and stress over the whole event just now. I did enjoy our date, but I won’t butt in their arguments they have cause of someone else actions. I hope they know that I’m not some object kiss without permission. 

I lay down on my bed curling myself in a ball trying to comfort myself on the whole event and try put my mind at peace. I really miss dad and Mack at these time of need for my father figure.

“Dad what do I do now, this some crazy situation I’m in. Why is that skeleton were attract to me.” This it could be a good story for a novel. Romantic and drama involved could be get good views.

I keep thinking of father would do or say to comfort me in this moment of drama and events. I’m going to have a talk those guys, and I need to handle them without this romantic stuff getting to me. This why I take relationship slow, so I get use these feelings without having nosebleeds. I’m too tired after stress over this mess of a situation I’m in.


End file.
